La fin d'une guerre millénaire?
by Moonfree
Summary: Depuis des millénaires, deux clans très puissants se disputent le monde des ténèbres. Chacun d'eux attend l'heure qui lui permettra de régner en maitre absolu. Le temps serait-il enfin venu?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer;** Les personnages du monde de Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas et je ne gagne rien a les faire évoluer dans cet univers issu de mon imagination (comprenne qui pourra)

Bon, eh bien voilà ! Je sais que mon autre fic n'est pas encore finie mais je tenais vraiment a commencer celle-ci tant que les idées que j'ai en têtes sont claires et nettes.

Les updates seront peut etre un peu plus lentes que celles d'Une séance photo forte en conséquences parce que contrairement a elle, les idées de cette fic ont du être un minimum remaniée. Elles me sont en effet apparues plus ou moins dans le désordre et je dois bien sur tout faire pour qu'elles soient un minimum cohérentes.

Cette fic ci est plus noire que l'autre. Elle est sortie de mon imagination dans un moment de déprime passagère. A sentiments noirs , idées noires n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, je vous laisse juger par vous-même de ce que vaut cette fic.

* * *

**Chapitre Un ; **Un ennemi insaisissable

L'ambiance dans la grande salle était sérieuse et très tendue. Plongée dans la pénombre, on apercevait cependant de nombreuses silhouettes se découpant sur les murs de cette salle immense. Aucun de ceux qui étaient là n'avaient envie de plaisanter. Tous avaient sur leurs visages un air de colère et d'inquiétude et tous attendaient la même chose. Ils étaient tous réunis en vue d'établir un plan d'action. Depuis quelques temps, un ennemi rodait dans les parages et prenait plaisir à décimer les différents membres de cette assemblée. Toujours de la même façon. Il s'amusait à faire souffrir ses victimes avant d'en finir avec eux. L'état dans le quel les morts étaient retrouvés ne laissait aucun doute sur la cruauté dont semblait être capable ce prédateur.

L'ennui, c'était que personne ne savait qui était cet ennemi ni ce qu'il voulait. Jusqu'à présent, il avait su éviter de se faire reconnaître et il n'avait laissé aucun indice susceptible de donner une indication sur son identité et cela n'aidait en rien les recherches.

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'apprendre qui il est. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser continuer à nous tuer les uns après les autres » disait un jeune homme blond à la silhouette déguinguée et aux yeux noisette.

« Et je suppose qu'avec ton intelligence hors du commun, fidèle a tous les animaux comme toi, tu as sans doute quelque chose a proposer » Ricana un autre jeune homme aux yeux bleus acier qui lui faisait face .

« Si tu t'avises encore une fois de me traiter d'animal, je…. »

« Tu quoi ? Tu aboieras bien gentiment en remuant la queue, heureux que quelqu'un te montre de l'intérêt ? »

« Seto, Joey, cela suffit ! Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a mieux à faire que de vous chamailler comme deux vulgaires humains? » Tonna la voix autoritaire d'un jeune homme aux cheveux tri colorés et aux yeux améthyste qui était assis dans un grand fauteuil a leur droite. D'habitude les querelles de Seto et Joey le divertissait et parvenait a lui arracher un sourire cynique, mais cette fois, le problème auquel ils devaient tous faire face était bien trop préoccupant pour que ces deux imbéciles se permettent de faire passer leur antipathie avant le reste.

Les deux concernés eurent la bonne grâce de se taire mais n'en continuèrent pas moins se lancer des regards meurtriers.

Voyant que son autorité n'avait pas été remise en cause, le jeune homme assis dans le fauteuil se tourna alors vers trois autres personnages qui se tenaient à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Comment se fait il que vous n'ayez pas un seul indice sur l'identité de ce personnage ? » demanda d'une voix dure le jeune homme.

Son exaspération était totale et il en avait assez de cette partie de cache -cache. Son ennemi était en situation de supériorité et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Il avait mis ses meilleurs chasseurs sur sa piste et aucun d'eux n'avaient pu trouver le moindre indice quand à l'identité de son ennemi. Cela faisait maintenant des semaines que le personnage inconnu tuait des vampires et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Et cela mettait Atem dans une rage folle ; lui, le roi des vampires était tenu en échec par quelqu'un dont il ignorait tout. Atem avait remarqué que plus le temps passait, plus les victimes qui étaient choisies étaient proches de lui. La dernière en date avait été Miho. Bien que peu lié a elle, en dépit de leur condition de vampire, elle était, de toutes les victimes, la plus proche de lui ayant eu a subir le courroux de cet ennemi. Atem avait de bonne raison de croire que les victimes n'étaient pas prises au hasard mais il en ignorait la raison.

« Alors ? J'attends ? » Tonna la voix d'Atem devant le silence de ses chasseurs.

Ces derniers baissaient la tête, s'attendant à subir le courroux de leur maître. Malgré toutes leurs recherches, ils n'avaient rien trouvé et étaient rentrés bredouilles.

« Peut être qu'ils n'ont tout simplement pas cherché au bon endroit ! » Claironna une voix féminine à l'entrée de la salle.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux bleus se tenait à l'entrée de la salle. Vêtue de noir, elle portait un pantalon de cuir assorti a une veste de cuir elle aussi qui, ouverte, laissait apercevoir un petit top de dentelle noire. A sa droite se tenait une jeune femme blonde aux yeux violets vêtue d'une courte jupe de couleur prune et d'une longue veste prune elle aussi. Seul son bustier blanc faisait défaut asa couleur préférée .La jeune femme semblait avoir un sacré caractère et toisait l'assistance d'un œil moqueur jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur Joey. A ce moment précis, elle se permit un léger sourire que le jeune homme lui renvoya. Pour compléter le trio, une adorable jeune fille aux cheveux auburn se tenait à la gauche d'Anzu. Ses grands yeux candides reflétaient une grande détermination. Vêtue d'un jean noir assorti a une vestes mi courte bleue, elle ne semblait pas être a sa place dans cette assemblé de vampire malgré le fait qu'elle en soit elle-même une. Toutes trois étaient d'une beauté hors du commun et il se dégageait de leur groupe une aura de puissance.

Tandis que ses deux amies rejoignaient le groupe de vampires formé par Seto, Joey et quelques autres, Anzu se dirigea vers Atem d'un pas énergique sans prendre garde aux regards qui la suivait et aux personnes présentes qui inclinaient la têt sur son passage .

Anzu était respectée par tous. Tous savaient les liens très étroits qui l'unissaient à leur roi et personne n'aurait jamais songé à lui nuire. Chacun savait que s'il s'avisait d'offenser la jeune fille, la punition que lui infligerait Atem, serait si terrible qu'il supplierait la mort de le délivrer.

La jeune fille était maintenant parvenue devant Atem et s'agenouilla devant lui. Lorsqu'elle se releva un sourire taquin s'afficha sur se lèvres. Elle savait que le vampire lui avait interdit de s'agenouiller devant lui mais elle prenait un malin plaisir à lui désobéir. Puis retrouvant son sérieux, elle lui tendit une cassette vidéo en disant ;

« Ceci devrait t'être utile si tu veux savoir a quoi ressemble ton ennemi »

Tandis que Seto s'emparait de la cassette pour la mettre dans un magnéto, Atem leva les yeux vers la jeune fille et lui demanda ;

« Comment as-tu eu cette cassette ? A en juger par ton regard de satisfaction, je devine que tu as du bien t'amuser »

Un sourire amusé s'afficha sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! »

Puis se penchant vers lui, elle lui murmura à l'oreille ;

« Et si tu es sage, je te montrerais. »

Alors qu'elle s'écartait du jeune homme, satisfaite de son petit manège, ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras, la fit pivoter de telle sorte que, déséquilibrée, Anzu se retrouva sur les genoux du vampire. Prête a protester contre un tel traitement, elle tourna la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot que les lèvres d'Atem avaient capturé les siennes .Le baiser était dur et autoritaire mais non dénué de passion. Par cet acte, le vampire lui montrait qu'elle ne devait pas oublier qui était celui qui dominait. Relâchant sa « proie », Atem se pencha à son oreille avant de lui chuchoter ;

« J'espère bien ! Mais n'oublie jamais qui commande cher ange »

Tandis que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, leur petite bagarre fut stoppée par Seto qui leur fit comprendre que tout était prêt et qu'il n'attendait plus que l'accord de Atem pour visionner la cassette vidéo. Ce dernier hocha la tête pour signifier son accord et bientôt la salle fut plongée dans l'obscurité alors que tous avaient les yeux tournés vers l'écran de télévision qui leur faisait face.

La vidéo montrait un groupuscule de personne dans un magasin d'alimentation. Au nombre de trois, ils semblaient terroriser les personnes humaines se trouvant dans la petite échoppe. Mais une chose était étrange, des objets étaient projetés des étagères sans que personne ne se trouve a coté. Bientôt la caméra montra toute une série d'événements étranges. Des objets flottaient un peu partout tandis que certains humains se tordaient de douleur en recevant de drôles de boules de couleur bleues. Ce mystère fut bientôt éclairci lorsque la caméra montra un jeune albinos tendant la main d'où jaillit un éclair bleu qui frappa le gérant de la boutique. Ce dernier s'écroula a terre, su sang s'écoulant de sa bouche. Il ne se releva même pas lorsque le jeune albinos l'enjamba et levait la tte vers la caméra de surveillance. Il avait les cheveux qui semblaient être coiffés grâce a de la dynamite et de grands yeux qui s'ils n'avaient reflétés une telle colère, auraient pu sembler beaux. Un seul cri troubla le silence de cette révélation ;

« Bakura ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Atem qui était maintenant aussi pâle que la neige peut l'être. Anzu, qui était toujours sur se genoux se tourna vers lui, surprise. Il était rare que le vampire perde son sang froid. Habituellement, quelques soient les circonstances, il restait calme et analytique mais la vue de ce jeune homme semblait l'avoir remué.

« Tu le connais ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Oui mais je le croyais mort. Il devrait être mort. Comment a-t-il pu survivre ? »

« Pourquoi est il revenu ? » demanda Seto en regardant sérieusement le vampire.

« Pour reprendre ce que je lui ai volé il y a quelque années ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Lui demanda à nouveau Anzu.

Se tournant vers elle, le vampire planta ses yeux améthyste dans ceux azurés de la jeune fille avant de répondre ;

« Toi ! »

* * *

Et bien voilà, fin de ce premier chapitre qui n'a pas d'autre but que de planter plus ou moins le décor.  
_Ah ça tu peux le dire ! Y'a rien dans ce chapitre ! L'est nul, je t'avais dit de faire tuer quelqu'un en live_ !  
Te voilà toi ? Je pouvais pas tuer quelqu'un imbécile, c'est uen entrée en matière, je vais pas tout révéler ni commencer les gros ennuis a ce stade.Toute façon, t'avais qu'a me ramener les infos que je voulais au lieu de ruminer ta vengeance.  
_Bah voyons, et ça va être de ma faute maintenant ?_  
Ben oui, y'en faut un de bouc émissaire.  
_Bouc ? J'en mettrais moi du bouc !Pfff_

En tout cas, si certains d'entre vous veulent réagir, me faire part d'une critique ou si vous avez des questions, cliquez sur la petite boite a review. Elle n'est pas méchante pour deux sous et prendras vos commentaires avec bienveillance.

Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dis a bientôt.  
Moonfree


	2. L'heure des révélations

Kikko a tous !

Contrairement a mes prédictions, je ne vous ferais pas trop attendre pour le deuxième chapitre puisque le voici , le voilà, tout prêt a être servi a vos critiques.  
_Ben ca, des critiques, t'en mériterais toi ! On a pas idée de pondre des trucs pareils ! Ca se fait pas !_  
Oh quoi encore ? Quand je fais une fic humoristique, tu ronchonnes, quand j'en fais une sombre, tu ronchonnes, il te faut quoi hein ?  
_Ben, que t'arrêtes d'écrire ?_  
Ouais ben ca viendra mais je sais pas quand alors patiente en attendant.

Avantde vous laisser lirece nouveau chapitre, petites RAR ;

**Syt The Evil Angel ;** _Nan pas elle ! Pas elle ! je veux pas !  
_Ben qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive a la petite voix ?  
_Tu veux pas que je la tue alors je préfères plus la voir parce que veux plus entendre mon prénom moi !_  
N'importe quoi !Lol. Tu voulais la suite assez rapidement Syt ? Ben la voici, ça va c'était pas trop long ? Merci beaucoup de ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira. Gros bisous a toi !

**Joana Sérénity ;** Ah oui, c'est une fic un peu noire je te l'accorde. J'avais envie de faire une histoire dans un cadre comme celui là. Je sais pas, l'idée me trottait dans la tête alors je me suis dit que j'allais essayer et puis voila ce que ça donne. Heureuse de savoir que ca te plait parce que j'étais un peu inquiète tout de même. J'ai pas forcément l'habitude donc j'appréhendais un peu les réactions. Mais tu me rassures un petit peu. Voici donc la suite qui j'espère te plaira. Gros Bisous.

**Luna Dream ;** Merci de ta review. Oui j'avoue le premier chapitre était un peu court. Mais c'était le premier et en règle générale, mes premiers chapitres ne sont pas très longs. Celui-ci n'est pas d'une longueur extrême non plus mais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même. Bises.

Et hop, voici le chapitre. Bonne lecture a tous.

* * *

**Chapitre deux ;** L'heure des révélations.

Lorsque Anzu pénétra dans sa chambre, la jeune fille était en proie à une émotion qu'elle avait bien du mal à définir. Atem venait de lui annoncer que son ennemi Bakura semblait en avoir après elle et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Le vampire lui avait demandé de l'attendre dans sa chambre pendant qu'il discutait d'un point important avec Seto.

Anzu, qui sentait qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, avait obéi sans protester mais n'avait pu empêcher une once de colère l'envahir. Enlevant sa veste de cuir et la jetant sans aucune précaution sur son lit, elle se dirigea vers une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin couvert de la grande demeure. D'ordinaire, Anzu aimait bien contempler ce jardin. Il lui permettait de se calmer lorsque quelque chose l'agacait. Mais aujourd'hui, le fait de voir cette étendue de verdure ne faisait rien 'autre que lui rappeler que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa place à Atem. Ce dernier malgré son aura de puissance, avait l'air inquiet et cela intrigua Anzu. Il était en effet rare que le vampire se laisse aller à montrer ses états d'âmes. Même en pleine crise, il ne montrait aucun signe de découragement ou de faiblesse. C'était cette maîtrise de lui-même et sa résistance qui avait fait de lui le maître des vampires. Pourtant malgré son inquiétude pour lui, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Une colère dirigée vers elle ne savait quoi ni pourquoi mais qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

« Je crois que nous devons parler… » Commença le vampire d'un ton ferme en fixant la jeune fille dans les yeux.

« Oh non ! Je crois plutôt que TU me dois des explications et que J'Ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe » Cracha Anzu qui laissa ainsi libre court à ses sentiments.

« Et que veux tu savoir ? Ou que penses tu avoir le droit de savoir ? » Ricana le vampire.

« Tout. Qui est ce Bakura, pourquoi il me cherche et enfin pourquoi tu prétends que tu m'as volé a cet homme. »

Croisant les bras, la jeune fille fixa le vampire d'un air décidé qui ne laissa d'autre choix à ce dernier que de lui avouer la vérité.

« T'es tu déjà demandé ce que tu faisais ici ? » commença Atem.

Anzu s'était certes attendu a beaucoup de chose mais certainement pas a ce qu'Atem lui pose une telle question. Secouant sa tête dans un signe d'exaspération, elle répondit ;

« Bien sur que je me le suis demandé. Contrairement à vous autres, je ne suis pas une vampire et pourtant vous semblez tous me considérer comme l'une des vôtres depuis que… «

« …je t'ai sauvée de cet immeuble en flamme. » Termina le vampire à sa place.

Anzu hocha la tête. Elle ne rappelait que trop bien de cette terrible nuit qui, cinq ans auparavant, avait vu mourir ses parents. Elle se souvenait s'être réveillé en pleine nuit en sentant une terrible chaleur. Se levant de son lit, elle s'était dirigé vers la porte de sa chambre et avait ouvert celle-ci pour se trouver face à un brasier tel qu'elle n'en jamais vu que dans les films. Elle avait alors appelé ses parents et n'obtenant aucune réponse de leur part, avait essayé de rejoindre leur chambre avant de rebrousser chemin sous l'effet de la chaleur. Elle s'était alors calfeutré dans sa chambre et ouvert la fenêtre en essayant d'appeler du secours. Mais pendant ce temps, le feu avait progressé et Anzu s'attendait a tout instant a être dévorée par les flammes. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir, Atem était apparu a sa fenêtre et l'avait sauvé d'une mort atroce ; Malheureusement, ses parents n'avaient pas eu cette chance et avaient péri dans les flammes. Terrifiée, fatiguée et en état de choc, la jeune fille avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de son sauveur avant de s'évanouir. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle se trouvait dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas et c'est ainsi qu'avait démarré sa vie au manoir des vampires. Atem l'avait recueilli et avait ordonné a chacun de la traiter comme l'une des leur tout en leur interdisant de lui faire le moindre mal. En dépit de la condition de sa nouvelle famille, Anzu s'était tout de suite senti à son aise et avais construits de puissants liens avec certains vampires qui étaient devenus ses amis. Quand a sa relation avec Atem, elle avait peu a peu évolué, passant du stade de remerciement a celui d'ami puis a celui d'amant il y avait un peu plus de deux ans.

« Celui qui avait allumé cet incendie n'était autre que Bakura. »

La voix d'Atem la ramena à la réalité. La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux à l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle avant de demander ;

« Mais pourquoi ? Je ne le connais même pas. »

« Bakura est le chef du clan des sorciers. Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, depuis des siècles les sorciers et les vampires se livrent une terrible guerre pour conquérir et régner sur le royaume des ténèbres. Bakura et moi n'avons eu de cesse de lutter pour vaincre l'autre depuis des années. »

« Fort bien, je comprend pourquoi il TE pourchasse mais pourquoi Me pourchasse t'il ? Je n'ai rien a voir dans cette guerre alors pourquoi dit il que tu m'as volé a lui ? »

« As-tu déjà entendu parler des grandes prêtresses ? »

« Oui, Mai et Sérenity m'en ont déjà parlé, mais ce n'est qu'une légende. Ces femmes seraient empreintes de grands pouvoirs qui seraient capables de détruire le monde s'ils étaient utilisés à des fins maléfiques. Mais à l'inverse, s'ils sont utilisés à des fins bénéfiques, ils peuvent être sources de bonheur. La légende prétend que cette lignée se serait éteinte il y a des siècles. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je…. »

La jeune fille s'arrêta et ouvrit grands les yeux. Une idée irréaliste venait de traverser son esprit. Une idée a qui ne pouvait pas être vraie, qui ne devait pas être vraie.

Atem avait les yeux fixés sur elle, comme s'il attendait qu'elle pose une question. Il devinait le combat intérieur que la jeune fille devait être en train de livrer avec elle-même.

« Ce n'est qu'une légende ! Rien d'autres qu'une légende ! » Répéta la jeune fille en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

« C'est ce que je pensais également avant de te rencontrer Anzu. Mais lorsque je t'ai vue il y a cinq ans, j'ai tout de suite senti cette énergie en toi. Et Bakura l'a sentie également. »

« Tu te trompes Atem, je n'ai aucun pouvoirs. Je pense que je le saurais si j'en avais non ? »

« Tes pouvoirs sont en toi mais ne se sont pas encore déclarés. En général, une prêtresse entre en possession de ses pouvoirs au moment de la deuxième lune après son vingt et unième anniversaire. C'est pour cela que Bakura voulait te tuer il y a cinq ans. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de te laisser en liberté, de risquer que tu entres en possession de tes pouvoirs et que tu le détruises par la suite. » Termina Atem.

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration avant qu'Anzu ne se décide la rompre d'une voix teintée d'amertume, de douleur et de colère.

« « Alors c'est pour cela que tu m'as recueillie il y a cinq ans. Pour t'assurer la victoire sur les sorciers. Tu voulais attendre que j'entre en possession de mes pouvoirs pour servir cette guerre. Tu n'avais pas réellement l'intention de me sauver de Bakura mais bien de m'utiliser contre lui »

Visiblement, la jeune fille avait plutôt mal pris cette explication. Elle venait de découvrir sa véritable identité et pourquoi elle s'était retrouvé au milieu du clan des vampires pendant des années alors qu'elle-même n'en était pas une. Tout ce qu'elle voulait a présent était de fuir ce lieu de mensonge et fuir celui qui l'avait trahi pendant des années alors qu'elle lui avait donné toute sa confiance, tout son amour et tant d'autres choses. Anzu se dirigea vers la porte et tenta de 's'enfuir mais Atem fut le plus rapide. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à lui faire face.

La jeune fille se retourna vers le vampire qui la regardait ave un regard froid et hésitant.

« Anzu, écoutes, je ne… »

« Sois honnêtes Atem ! Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée et amenée ici il y cinq ans si ce n'est pour utiliser mes pouvoirs en vue de détruire Bakura ? Pourquoi sinon m'aurais tu gardé parmi vous alors que je ne suis qu'une mortelle? Aujourd'hui, tout recommence. Bakura et toi allez encore vous déchirer pour déterminer lequel d'entre vous me gagnera ? Je ne suis pas un trophée que l'on accroche au dessus d'une cheminée et que 'on jette lorsqu'il ne plait plus. Que crois tu qui aies changé durant ces années ? Tu peux me le dire ? » S'écria Anzu dont les larmes menaçaient de s'échapper.

Atem regarda la jeune femme avec un mélange de pitié et d'admiration. Malgré tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et malgré l'état de choc dans lequel elle se trouvait, Anzu lui tenait encore tête et se permettait même de le faire culpabiliser. S'approchant d'elle, il lui releva la tête et lui murmura « Ca » avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser avec une tendresse nouvelle, chose qui était très rare chez lui. Soucieux de ne pas la brusquer, il laissa à la jeune fille le choix de répondre ou pas a son baiser.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Anzu se sentit fondre intérieurement et répondit au baiser du vampire, d'abord doucement, puis plus passionnément mettant toute son âme dans le baiser. Quoiqu'elle ait essayé de lui faire croire et se faire croire, elle aimait Atem. Même en ayant été trahie par le vampire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir besoin de ses baisers. C'était un sentiment qu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir combattre.

Alors que leur baiser prenait fin, les deux jeunes gens furent bientôt interrompus par une domestique qui vint leur annoncer que Seto avait fait demander Atem. Ce dernier n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre la jeune femme, laissant derrière lui Anzu qui le regarda partir tandis qu'une larme aussi pure que le cristal roulait sur sa joue droite.

&&&

A l'autre bout de la ville, dans un sous sol, cinq jeunes gens tenaient conseil. L'un était une jeune femme au teint mat et aux longs cheveux bruns dont les grands yeux semblaient reflétaient une grande tristesse. A ses cotés se tenaient un jeune homme aux cheveux dorés et un homme portant de bizarres inscriptions égyptiennes sur le visage. En face de ses trois personnes, se trouvaient Bakura et une jeune fille aux cheveux courts de couleurs blancs. Tous se trouvaient autours d'une table en pierre aux inscriptions cabalistiques.

« Pourquoi avoir averti Atem de ta présence en ville ? Il aurait été bien plus prudent de garder ton identité secrète » remarqua la jeune femme brune à l'attention de Bakura.

« Isis, Isis, tu ne sais donc pas que la compétition et le danger sont des choses qui me stimulent ? » Rigola le magicien.

« Pourquoi veux-tu absolument la fille. Ne serait il pas plus facile de t'attaquer directement a Atem ? » Intervint le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés.

« Serait ce un moyen déguiser pour me dire que tu n'es pas d'accord avec mon plan ? » Grogna Bakura.

« Non, non pas du tout, mais je me demandais pourquoi la jeune fille semblait si importante a tes yeux ? »

« Puisque je suis d'humeur informative je vais répondre à ta demande Marik. Cette fille est une prêtresse et dans quelques jours elle aura 21 ans et alors ses pouvoirs seront miens et je pourrais enfin régner sur le monde des ténèbres. Et puis avoues que voler quelque chose à Atem a quelque chose de très amusant non ? »

Marik hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment la même conception de l'amusement que son mentor. Certes lui et sa sœur en avait après Atem. Leur famille avait été tuée par des vampires à la recherche de nourriture et Marik et Isis s'étaient juré de venger les leurs. Ils avaient alors rejoint le clan de Bakura en compagnie de Odion, qui avait été leur serviteur pendant des années.

« Mon frère ? As-tu une idée de la façon dont tu vas t'y prendre pour capturer Anzu ? » Intervint la jeune fille qui se tenait a coté de Bakura.

« Patience, chère sœur, patience, l'occasion se présentera d'elle-même. J'ai foi dans les astres. » Rétorqua d'un ton tranquille le sorcier.

A cet instant, un homme frappa à la porte et entra dans la salle sans attendre d'y être invité.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour entrer sans mon accord Haga sinon tu es encore plus stupide que ce que e pensais. »

« Maître, la jeune fille a été localisée dans le quartier Nord Est de la ville. »

« Hum, avec qui est elle ? »

« Personne, Elle est seule et aucun vampire ne la suit ou l'escorte. »

« Bien, voici donc l'occasion que nous offre les astres. » Ricana Bakura en suivant Haga en dehors de son repaire.

* * *

Voili, voilou, vous en savez maintenant plus sur Anzu et sur les raisons de Bakura qui le poussent a la rechercher.  
_Oui, fin bon, c'est pas du grand art non plus !  
_J'ai pas dit que ça l'étais, j'ai dit que certaines choses étaient révélées. Nuance chère petite voix.  
_Nuance, nuance, tu parles ! J'attends de voir ce qu'ils diront des prochains chapitres tes lecteurs. Et là, c'est moi qui rigolerais !_  
Oui, oui on verra.

Pour laisser un petit commentaire, cliquez sur la boite bleue et ….. (vous savez comment faire donc je vais pas vous souler avec ca !)

Gros bisous a tous.

Moonfree


	3. Lorsque les sentiments surpassent la rai...

Tadam! Après une course mémorable autour de la table de cuisine, j'ai enfin rattraper la petite voix qui s'était emparé de ce chapitre.  
_Oui, mais t'as triché, tu m'as lancé une peau de banane!_  
Et alors t'as bien essayé de me semer en me balançant un rocher! J'avais bien le droit pour la peux de banane.  
_La banane passe encore mais me faire une prise de karaté, c'est pas réglementaire ca!_  
T'aurais préfére que je te grille sur place avec le lance-flamme peut-être? Pis t'avais qu'a as me piquer mon chapitre aussi!  
_Je voulais sauver tes lecteurs de tes idioties!_  
Oui on verra ca plus tard. Pour l'instant , place au chapitre (lesRAR sont a la fin messieurs dames ). Mais, mais ou il est mon chapitre? La petite voix viens ici de suite.  
_Nan, je veux pas. et je fais ce que je veux ...avec mes cheveux!_  
Malheur! Bon tu l'auras voulu.

Suite a la sortie d'un énorme bazooka dirigé vers la petite voix, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de vous laissez voir ce qu'il va se passer. Aie, c'est sanglant.

Bon, ca y est, j'ai recupéré le chapitre alors sans plus attendre Bonne lecture a vous;

* * *

**Chapitre 3 ; Lorsque les sentiments sont plus forts que la raison. **

Atem et Seto se trouvaient dans le bureau de ce dernier et avait une conversation animée.

Seto était le seul à être au courant de la véritable condition de Anzu. Des années auparavant, il avait essayé de mettre en garde Atem contre les difficultés auquel ce dernier s'exposait en recueillant la jeune fille mais comme d'habitude, le roi des vampires n'en avait fait qu'a sa tête.  
Aujourd'hui, ce qu'avait redouté Seto était arrivé. Bakura avait signé son retour et était bien décidé à se servir des pouvoirs d'Anzu.

« Qu'as-tu prévu de faire pour empêcher ce fou furieux d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaite ? » Demandait Seto au roi des vampires.

« A vari dire pas grand-chose. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir »

« Tu dois absolument empêcher ta chère amie de se faire capturer par Bakura .Sans cela, Lucifer seul sait ce qui adviendra de nous » Annonça Seto sur un ton grinçant.

« Je suis ouvert à toutes les propositions. »

« Je te propose d'enfermer Anzu jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ses pouvoirs. D'ici là, nous nous débrouillerons pour que Bakura ne lui fasses aucun mal.»

« Je doute qu'elle se laisse faire sans protester. Elle a déjà très mal pris le fait qu'elle soit une prêtresse alors si en plus tu décides de l'enfermer, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. » Remarqua Atem après un soupir.

« Ce serait provisoire. Dans deux Lunes elle aura obtenu ses pouvoirs et tout sera terminé. Car tu comptes bien utiliser ses pouvoirs pour détruire le clan des sorciers n'est-ce pas ? » Interrogea Seto.

« Cela signifierait la faire mourir. Et je refuse de la sacrifier à une cause qui n'est pas la sienne. Elle n'a rien fait pour se retrouver dans cette guerre et je ferais tout pour l'en protéger. »

Les yeux d'Atem fixait maintenant Seto avec une dureté certaine et défiait le jeune homme aux yeux bleus de rétorquer. Cependant, Seto était lui aussi quelqu'un de têtu et se laissait rarement impressionné.

« Cette fille sera ta perte Atem. Tu lui accordes bien trop de crédit. Des rumeurs courent selon lesquelles le roi se laisserait diriger par cette jeune personne si celle-ci le décidait. Tu es en train de perdre ta splendeur mon roi. » Cracha Seto.

« Je n'ai que faire des rumeurs. Je ne laisserai jamais personne me diriger mais je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre a Anzu. Tu m'entends Seto ? »

« Oh oui je t'entends Atem. Et je te préviens que tu risques fort d'en payer le prix fort si tu ne te ravises pas. Cette fille t'a ensorcelée. Ne te méprends, j'aime beaucoup Anzu mais sa destinée était scellée bien avant sa naissance et tu ne peux pas aller contre cela. »

« Non seulement, je le peux, mais je le ferais. Tu ne peux sûrement pas comprendre pourquoi je le fais. Ton cœur est trop dur pour savoir ce que je ressens pour Anzu. »

Furieux et mettant ainsi fin a l'entretien, Atem quitta la salle sous les yeux médusés de Seto qui après avoir fixé la porte par laquelle venait de sortir son roi, laissa échapper ;

« C'est là que tu te trompes Atem. »

**&&&**

Pendant qu'Atem discutait avec Seto, Anzu arpentait les couloirs et se dirigeait vers la grande porte du manoir. Elle ne supportait plus de rester dans cette demeure qui lui rappelait à quel point elle avait été manipulée et avait décidé de faire un tour dans la ville. Elle voulait être seule pour réfléchir a ce qui venait de se passer et faire le point sur ce qu'elle avait appris.

Mais alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée, la jeune fille entendit quelqu'un héler son nom. Se retournant, elle aperçu Sérenity qui courait vers elle.

« Anzu ! Eh Anzu ! Attends ! Où vas-tu ? » Questionna la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn.

« Je sors ! » répondit laconiquement la concernée.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? »

« Au courant de quoi ? »

« Seto a interdit à tous les vampires de sortir ce soir » Expliqua Sérénity.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de Seto. Et de toutes façons, ces ordres ne concernent que les vampires n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, ils ne me concernent pas le moins du monde. » Rectifia Anzu qui était bien décidée a sortir se changer les idées.

« Mais Anzu, si Atem apprend que…. »Commença sa jeune amie.

« Je me fiche de ce que dira Atem ! Je n'ai pas de compte a lui rendre est-ce clair ? »

Stupéfaite de voir son amie crier ainsi sans raison, Sérénity s'alarma aussitôt et rattrapa Anzu, qui s'était dirigée vers la porte, par le bras ;

« Attends Anzu. Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux pour que tu sembles le détester a ce point ? »

Anzu laissa échapper un soupir avant de répondre

« Je ne le déteste pas Sérénity. Et c'est cela le pire. Il m'a trahi pendant des années, m'a caché des tas de choses importantes et malgré cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer. Et je ne suis même pas sure qu'il le mérite. »

« Anzu, écoutes, Atem tient a toi. Il s'inquiète de ta sécurité et… »

« Il a une curieuse façon de le montrer dans ce cas. Sérénity, fais moi plaisir, ne dis a personne que tu m'as vue. Je ne veux pas que tu aies de problèmes à cause de moi. Et un conseil, ne tombes jamais amoureuse, tu souffriras bien plus si tu aimes que si tu t'abstiens. » Termina la brunette avant de franchir la porte.

Sérenity regarda son amie disparaître avant de laisser échapper ;

« A plus forte raison, quand celui que tu aimes ne le sait même pas. »

**&&&**

Anzu s'en voulait d'avoir malmené Sérénity. La jeune fille n'avait en aucun cas le devoir d'endosser la peine et la douleur que le cœur d'Anzu contenait.

Après ce qu'elle avait appris sur son identité, la jeune fille ne savait plus trop ou elle en était. Certes elle s'était toujours posée des questions quant à sa présence dans le clan de vampire mais elle avait toujours imaginé que c'était uniquement parce que ceux-ci avaient eu pitié d'elle. Avec le recul, elle trouva cela ridicule. Comment des vampires pouvaient ils faire preuve de pitié envers une humaine ? Elle avait fait preuve de légèreté.

Tout en marchant au hasard des rues, elle s'était dirigée sans s'en rendre compte vers le bar dansant de la ville. Elle se souvint qu'elle y était souvent venue en compagnie de Mai et de Sérénity lorsque les deux jeunes femmes devaient sortir pour se nourrir. Anzu aimait beaucoup cet établissement. L'ambiance y était détendue et reposante. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient là, y venaient pour se détendre et oublier leur tracas. Personne ne portait de jugement sur son voisin de bars ou de table. Chaque individu pouvait faire ce qu'il souhaitait sans avoir peur des conséquences ou des « qu'en dira t'on ».

Entrant dans le bar, Anzu se dirigea vers la piste de danse. En l'espace de quelques secondes, la musique avait pris possession de son corps et de son esprit et bientôt elle ondulait au rythme de la musique oubliant ce qui l'avait emmené dans ces lieux. Elle dansa ainsi de longues heures jusqu'à ce qu'une musique la fasse sortir de sa transe.

Cette musique ! Elle se souvenait que c'était celle sur laquelle Atem et elle avait connu leu première nuit de plaisir ensemble. Pourquoi fallait il que tout la ramene a lui ? Où qu'elle aille, quoiqu'elle fasse, il y avait toujours un détail qui ramenait son esprit au roi des vampires. C'était comme si, même loin d'elle, il affichait sa suprématie et sa domination sur la jeune fille.

Désappointée, la jeune fille cessa de danser, quitta le bar de danse et se retrouva a nouveau dans la petite rue. Distraitement, elle se dirigea vers les quais, qu'elle longea durant quelques minutes avant qu'une voix se fasse entendre dans son dos.

« Anzu ! Attends s'il te plait ! »

Lorsque Anzu se retourna elle se trouva face à face avec Mai.

« Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici ! On peut dire que tu m'auras fait courir chérie ! »

« Mai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que Seto avait interdit à tous les vampires de sortir ? »

« Et c'est toi qui me fais la leçon Mademoiselle je me sauve malgré les ordres et sans dire a personne ou je vais ! »

« Je voulais être seule et lorsque Sérénity m'a informé des dispositions de Seto, je ne l'ai pas supporté. Mais comment as-tu pu sortir ? »

« Quand Atem a appris que tu étais sortie seule, sans protection et sans indication sur l'endroit ou tu te trouvais, il a chargé ses meilleurs vampires de te retrouver et de te ramener au manoir »

« Il a fait Quoi ? De quel droit a-t-il….. » Commença a crier Anzu dont la colère semblait revenir a toute vitesse

« Anzu, il était très inquiet à ton sujet. Il a eu peur que quelque chose ne t'arrive et …. » La coupa la jeune femme blonde avant d'être elle-même coupée par Anzu.

« Et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de lâcher ses toutous à mes trousses pour me retrouver. C'est de la possessivité Mai, pas de l'inquiétude. » « Si ce n'est pour ses propres intérêts. » Ajouta Anzu après un petit instant

« Anzu ! Écoutes, je en sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Atem et je veux pas le savoir mais je sais qu'il tient beaucoup a toi et malgré ce que tu sembles penser, il ne fait en aucun cas preuve de possessivité. Bon, d'accord peut être un peu tout de même mais c'est uniquement dans el but de te protéger qu'il agi ainsi. Je peux te le dire parce que j'ai bien connu ces accès de possessivité. Avant que tu n'arrives au manoir, Atem était très différent. C'était un vampire froid et autoritaire. Il ne voyait que par le pouvoir et la possession. Rien ne le touchait. Si quelqu'un se mettait sur son chemin, il le tuait. Sans aucune arrière pensée, sans hésitation. S'il voyait quelque chose qui lui plaisait, et je ne parle pas seulement d'objets, il le lui fallait. Il n'avait de cesse que lorsqu'il obtenait l'objet de ses désirs. Mais une fois en sa possession, il s'en lassait et l'abandonnait au bout de quelques jours. Crois moi, a cette époque, Atem était vraiment un être cruel et sans merci qui ne souriait jamais. Puis tout a changé quand tu es arrivée. Il a changé à ton contact. Il est devenu plus… humain en quelque sorte. Il a appris à sourire, à écouter les gens et ses amis. Il est devenu plus sociable, beaucoup moins arrogant et surtout moins cruel. Et, même si c'est difficile croire, il a appris à aimer, à t'aimer Anzu. C'est toi qui lui as permis de changer ainsi. Durant toutes ses années tu as été sa plus grande force tout en étant sa faiblesse. Lorsqu'il a annoncé au clan des vampires son intention de te garder à nos cotés, certains vampires 'n'ont pas vu cela d'un très bon œil et ont menacé de t'éliminer. A cette époque, il y a eut beaucoup de rébellion et de contestation contre une telle décision. Mais Atem a toujours tenu bon. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu étais là, pour toi il a tenu bon et il s'est battu pour sa foi en toi. La suite tu la connais mieux que moi puisque tu es celle qui s'est fait aimé de lui » termina Mai

Anzu avait écouté son amie jusqu'au bout. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Atem avait pu être aussi froid et aussi autoritaire. A l'écoute du récit de Mai, Anzu se rendait compte qu'elle avait été injuste envers le vampire. Les larmes ruisselaient maintenant le long de ses joues et elle demanda à Mai de la laisser seule quelques instants. La jeune femme blonde acquiesça et se rendit un peu plus loin sur la berge tandis qu'Anzu se prenait la tête entre les mains, laissant libre cours à ses sanglots.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu raconté cela Mai ? Cela n'as fait qu'empirer les choses ? Comment pourrais je lui redonner ma confiance après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui » Sanglotait la brunette.

« Donne lui une seconde chance de te prouver qu'il n'es pas totalement mauvais » Résonna une profonde voix masculine derrière elle.

Anzu n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Lentement, le vampire se rapprocha d'elle et lui releva la tête doucement, permettant à ses yeux améthyste de se fixer dans ceux azurés et noyés de larmes de la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi t'es tu enfuie du manoir ? » demanda le vampire d'une voix douce qu'Anzu ne lui connaissait pas.

La jeune femme regarda attentivement dans les yeux du roi des vampires cherchant a y déceler une quelconque note de rancœur, de reproche ou de menace mais au lieu de cela, elle n'y trouva que de l'inquiétude et une trace de …. Se pouvait il que ce soit de la tristesse ?

« Je ne me suis pas enfuie. Je… je voulais être seule pour réfléchir un peu. Je… J'étais perdue et je ne savais pas si je devais t'en vouloir ou te pardonner de ne pas m'avoir parlé de ma condition de prêtresse avant. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'enfuir et je n'ai pas voulu non plus t'inquiéter. Je suis désolée…., je… »Commenca la jeune fille avant d'être interrompue

« Tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour moi petit ange ni même t'excuser d'avoir agi en suivant ton cœur. »

Anzu s'appretait a répliquer mais en fut empecher par les lèvres d'Atem qui veanient de rencontrer les siennes, leur permettant d'échanger un baiser empreint d'amour et de tendresse.

Lorsqu'Atem mit fin au baiser, Anzu avait enfin compris ce que Mai avait voulu lui faire comprendre. Elle savait maintenant que le vampire l'aimait. Certes il ne l'aimerait jamais à la façon d'un humain mais il l'aimait à sa façon et Anzu jugea qu'après tout, pour un vampire, Atem ne se débrouillait pas si mal.

« Atem ? » Appela Anzu d'une petite voix après quelques instants de silence.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je..., Je voudrais rentrer a la maison s'il te plait. »

La réplique de la jeune fille fit sourire le vampire. Anzu venait de lui rendre sa confiance et cela valait beaucoup plus à ses yeux que n'importe quel royaume.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un seul geste, une voix retentit derrière les deux jeunes gens ;

« Comme c'est touchant ! Malheureusement, je déteste ce qui est touchant et j'ai bien peur de devoir mettre fin a cette petite scène de tendresse »

* * *

Oui, hem, bon me tuez pas pas, je sais c'est pas drôle de couper a cet endroit mais faut me pardonner, je trouvais cela un peu plus rigolo.  
_Oui, dis surtout que t'as un problème pour la suite!_  
Ben non, j'ai pas de problème puisque ce qui se passe ensuite est déjà écrit au brouillon. Pis toute la chronologie est déjà plus ou moisn en place dans ma tête alors bon...  
_On est cuits. Tu sais que ta tête te joue de vilains tours en ce moment? Tu te souviens que tu as voulu m'attaquer cette nuite en pensant que j'étais DarkVador?  
_Nan c'est pas pareil, c'est parce que je savais pas ce que je... Hem, bon place aux RAR plutot;

**LunaDream:** Merci de ta review, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue !Merci d'avoir eu de la patience et de ne pas m'en trop m'en vouloir pour les updates assez irrégulières. En tout cas, voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira. Bisous.

**Joana Serenity;** Ma Joana, fais attention avec les clefs anglaises, ca peut devenir dangereux tu sais?  
_Pas pire que les boulets que tu arretes pas de m'envoyer depuis quelques jours. quand je te dis que l'esprit du malin a pris possession de ton corps!_  
Oh toi ca suffit hein? Et depuis quand tu t'invites dans les RAR? Allez ouste, file avant que je sonne les cloches.  
Sinon, pour ce qui ets du suspens, j'avoue que j'essaie de faire du mieux que je le peux mais je suis pas trés douée pour cela alors faudra pas m'en vouloir si le suspens n'est pas au rendez vous. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Et merci a Ed d'être passé faire un petit tour! Bisous a toi et tes deux hem... petits monstres?

**Julie Percevent;** Merci beaucoup de ta review, elle a été très appréciée. L'idée des vampires m'est venu un beau jour a l'esprit et après avoir quelque peu hésité, eh bien j'ai décidé d'essayer de donner vie a cette idée au travers de cette histoire. J'espère que la suite te ravira. Bises.

**Théalie;** Yugi? a vrai dire, au début dans ma tête, Yugi et Atem était une seule et meme personne. J'ai utilisé le nom d'Atem dans un souci de nom plus royal (en tant que maitre des vampires c'est mieux) Mais après discution avec une amie qui em faisait la même remarque, j'en suis venue a penser qu'il vaudrait peut etre mieux différencier les persos. alors Yugi apparaitra un peu plus tard pour un petit rôle mais qui bien que petit a beaucoup d'importance. Pour ceux qui ne sont ni vampires ni sorciers, disons qu'ils continuent a vivre leur vies. En fait ce qui interesse les deux clans est avant tout le monde des ténèbres. Une fois celui ci sous leur controle, ils pourront essayer de conquerir celui des humains. Ces derniers quand a eux, ne servent guère que de nourriture a nos vampires et de sacrifices a nos sorciers. C'est comme si il existait deux mondes qui se cotoyaient sans jamais se rencontrer. J'espère avoir repondu a ta question. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. Bises.

_Ca y est t'a fini? T'arretes de parler?_  
Pourquoi qu'est-ce que tu veux encore?  
_Ben on a un souci là! Disons que sans le faire exprés, j'ai lu cette incantation a voix haute et y'a un espèce de trou qui s'est ouvert au milieu du sol!_  
Me dis pas que tu as lu cette incantation là?  
_Euh, tu veux que je te dises la vérité ou que je te mentes?_  
Mens!  
_Ben non alors , j'ai pas lu cette incantation._  
Ok, je vois, tu mens très mal, permets moi de te le dire. C'est bon vas chercher le bouquin là haut , j'arrive.

Bon chers lecteurs, je suis contrainte de vous laisser là, si je ne veux pas voir débarquer chez toi des foules de gnomes. Alors en attendant, je vous donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre.

Bisous a tous  
Moonfree


	4. Une bataille pour Anzu

_J'y crois pas! T'as finalement réussi a le poster ton foutu chapitre?_  
Ben oui, et c'est pas grâce a toi en tout cas!  
_T'es peut etre un peu plus intelligente que ce que je croyais pour réussir a te servir du nouveau système en moins de trois mois. Aie!_ _Aie! Mais arrêtes! Ca fait mal quand tu utilises cet engin!_  
(un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres apparait) Oui, je sais , je sais! et quel bonheur cela procure de te voir me supplier de cesser! J'en reste toute rêveuse.  
_Rêveuse? mon oeil oui! t'es vraiment dans une mauvaise période toi hein? Elle est ou la Moonfree que je connais?  
_Partie faire un tour! Et si tu ne cesse pas tu la rejoindras bientôt!

La petite voix s'étant quelque peu fait la malle lors de cette dernière tirade, je vous propose chers lecteurs de lire ce nouveau chapitre pendant que je m'en vais courir allègrement après mon souffre douleur de la semaine!

Bonne lecture a tous et RDV a la fin du chapitre pour les RAR

* * *

**Chapitre 4 ;** Une bataille pour Anzu

Bakura se tenait là, empreint de puissance et une lueur de détermination dans le regard. Anzu n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour avoir ce que voulait le sorcier. C'était pour elle qu'il était venu. Mais, prudent, il n'était pas venu seul. Derrière lui se tenait cinq autres personnes, une jeune femme brune, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, un homme au visage tatoué et deux gamins dont les yeux reflétaient une lueur narquoise.

A la vue de Bakura, Mai s'était rapprochée du couple formé par Atem et Anzu. Le vampire quand a lui avait placé la jeune fille derrière lui, de manière à la protéger de toute attaque directe. Mais jaugeant la situation, il se rendait compte que les sorciers étaient en position de supériorité. Lui seul ne pourrait sans doute pas les retenir très longtemps. Il était certes le plus puissant des vampires mais il ne pourrait pas se battre a corps perdu tout en essayant de protéger Anzu, qui de par sa condition d'humaine devait être mise avant tout en lieu sur.

« Mai ! Ramènes Anzu au manoir. Cherche a joindre Seto et dis lui de me rejoindre le plus vite qu'il le pourra » Glissa Atem a la jeune femme blonde.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se tourna vers Anzu. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas très encline à suivre ce plan.

« Atem ? » appela t'elle

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Anzu, pars avec Mai et rentre au manoir ! Je m'occupe de cette vermine » grogna le vampire.

Anzu soupira. Pourquoi fallait il tout le temps que le vampire la prenne pour une pauvre petite chose sans défense ? La jeune fille savait fort bien qu'elle n'avait pas la puissance des vampires mais elle pensait avoir fait ses preuves auparavant. Lorsqu'elle sortait avec Mai et Sérénity, il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois de devoir se battre contre des individus. Et elle s'en était toujours plutôt bien tiré. Le fait qu'aujourd'hui il s'agisse de sorcier ne changeait pas grand-chose puisque de toute façons Atem lui avait bien fait comprendre que Bakura chercherait à la récupérer pour s'emparer de ces pouvoirs.

Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par Mai qui la tirant par le bras la força à courir dans la direction opposée aux petits groupes d'adversaire qui se faisaient face.

Cependant, les deux jeunes femmes ne purent aller plus loi. Un deuxième groupe de sorcier venaient d'arriver et leur barraient le passage.

« Non, non ! Ou croyais tu a aller chère prêtresse ? Tu ne t'enfuiras pas avec quiconque si ce n'est moi » Ricana Bakura qui observait la scène, amusé.

Mai s'était mise devant Anzu et toutes deux avaient reculé vers Atem de sorte qu'Anzu se trouvait maintenant entre les deux vampires.

« Je ne te laisserais pas l'emmener Bakura » Cracha Atem

« Oh c'est ce que tu penses ? Laisses moi te dire Atem que tu es en très mauvaise position. Nous sommes plus nombreux et tu as très peu de chances de parvenir à tous nous éliminer avant de mourir »

« Qui a dit que vous étiez en nombre supérieur ?» Lâcha une voix hautaine et glaciale.

Seto apparut alors dans toute sa splendeur, son long manteau voltigeant derrière lui au gré du vent. A ses cotés se trouvaient Joey et Sérénity ainsi qu'une multitude de vampires. Tournant son regard vers Atem, le jeune homme aux yeux de glace lui lança ;

« On dirait que tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide mon roi ! »

« Heureux de te voir en pleine forme aussi Seto ! » ironisa le roi des vampires

« Bien, bien, je pense que nous allons faire chuter la population vampirienne ce soir » s'amusa Bakura en faisant signe à ses fidèles de se lancer dans la bataille.

Aussitôt, les vampires se mêlèrent aux sorciers et des coups fusèrent de partout. Les sorciers n'hésitaient pas à lâcher de nombreux sortilèges sur leurs ennemis, mais la plupart d'entre eux loupaient leur cible où n'avait pas l'effet escompté. En effet, les vampires disposaient d'une résistance à la douleur assez développée pour que des sortilèges qui auraient tué un humain, ne soient pour eux que de simples chatouilles.

Pendant que Joey et sa sœur étaient aux prises avec deux sorciers, Mai essayait toujours de protéger Anzu tout en se débattant contre les assauts de Marik qui semblait aussi bien savoir se battre avec que sans pouvoirs magiques. Seto faisait face à Isis et cherchait surtout à éviter les sortilèges puissants de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'Isis était issue d'une longue lignée de sorciers et que ses capacités étaient de loin les plus développées. De son coté Atem avait fort a faire avec Bakura qui bien que peu habile au combat, savait parfaitement se servir de ses sorts pour affaiblir son adversaire. Le vampire avait déjà reçu pas mal de décharges d'énergie magique et commençait à perdre des forces. Partout autour d'eux, des vampires se battaient contre des sorciers et on entendait parfois des cris de douleur lorsque les vampires tuaient un sorcier. D'un autre coté lorsqu'un vampire se faisait tuer par un membre de l'autre clan, une immense lumière se dégageait de son corps avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse. Peu a peu, le nombre de combattant diminua suite aux pertes dans les deux camps.

Sérénity était tombée a terre et essayait d'échapper a un de ses attaquants pendants que Joey qui avait tué son adversaire se lançait au secours de sa jeune sœur. Seto et Isis, de leur coté étaient a bout de forces. Le vampire puisait dans ses réserves d'énergie tandis que la sorcière avait abandonné la magie par manque de capacité, pour se lancer dans le combat a mains nues. Marik et Mai s'étaient éloignés de Anzu qui mettait en pratique tout ce que lui avait enseigné ces amis vampires pour tenir a distance un sorcier du nom de Haga. Lorsqu'elle ressentait un élan de fatigue, il suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil sur la tête de son adversaire. Celui-ci, avec ses grandes lunettes et son petit air fourbe et sournois lui faisait horreur. Atem, de son coté se sentait a bout de force et Bakura n'était guère en meilleure forme. Le sorcier était très pale et des gouttes de sueur tombaient de son front, signe qu'il devait user de beaucoup de concentration. Les deux titubaient comme s'ils étaient ivres.

Mais un sorcier qui était parvenu a se faufiler derrière Atem sans que celui-ci le voit, faucha les jambes du vampires, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et le mettant a terre. Un rire guttural s'échappa des lèvres de Bakura qui s'approcha de son adversaire pour l'achever.

« Hum pff, voilà donc le moment de te montrer qui est le maître de ce monde » souffla le sorcier albinos.

« Jamais tu ne seras le maître du monde des ténèbres Bakura, je t'en fais la promesse »

« Et qui m'en empêcheras ? » Demanda sarcastiquement le sorcier en préparant une boule d'énergie très puissante qui, lancée sur le vampire l'achèverait.

Bakura venait de lancer la boule d'énergie lorsqu'un cri féminin retentit

« NON ! »

Aussitôt une lumière bleuté entoura tout les combattants qui durent s'arrêter de se battre tant la clarté était aveuglante. Tous fermèrent les yeux et entendirent des chuchotements autour d'eux. Mais ils étaient tellement nombreux qu'il était impossible de savoir ce qu'ils disaient.

Lorsque la lumière bleue se fut éteinte, tous ouvrirent les yeux et ce qu'ils virent les laissa dans une hébétude terrible. Beaucoup de sorciers étaient a terre, morts. La plupart des vampires qui avaient eu un adversaire l'instant d'avant n'avaient plus devant eux que des corps sans vie. Seuls Bakura et quelques uns de ses fidèles avaient survécus, Isis, Marik, Odion, et les deux jeunes garçons ainsi que quelques sorciers de bonne constitution. Du coté des vampires, au contraire, il n'y avait eu aucune victime. Seuls quelqu'un avaient succombés aux sortilèges lancés par les sorciers juste avant que la lumière ne les irradie.

Mais ce qui laissa les protagonistes sans voix fut la vision qu'ils eurent de Anzu. La jeune fille de tenait au milieu du champs de bataille, les yeux blancs et raide comme un piquet. Pas un souffle pas un battement de cils ne trahissait le fait qu'elle soit en vie. Son corps semblait être auréolé d'une couronne dorée et la jeune fille respirait un sentiment de puissance.

Le silence qui avait suivi cette explosion scintillante fut coupé par Bakura qui lâcha d'une voix blanche ;

« Tu as peut être remporté cette victoire Atem mais la prochaine fois, je te promets que tu n'y survivras pas »

Sans laisser le temps aux vampires de réaliser, Bakura et ses suivants disparurent dans une brume épaisse et compacte. Restés seuls sur le champ de bataille, les vampires se tournèrent vers Atem qui s'était relevé et se dirigeait vers Anzu. Mais alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas de la jeune fille, celle-ci sembla revenir à la vie et bascula en arrière, inconsciente. Le vampire n'eut que le temps de se précipiter vers elle pour la réceptionner dans ses bras.

« Est-ce qu'elle est… ? » Demanda d'une voix incertaine Mai qui avait rejoint Sérénity et l'aidait à se relever.

« Non ! Elle est vivante, elle est seulement inconsciente. J'imagine que ça doit avoir un rapport avec cette lumière qui est apparue. » Constata le vampire.

« Atem, je ne crois pas que la lumière soit sortie de nulle part » Remarqua Seto sur un ton sérieux et vaguement inquiet.

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Je crois que ce rayon d'énergie venait d'elle. »

« Comment aurais t'elle fait cela ? Elle n'est pas censée obtenir ces pouvoirs maintenant ! » Remarqua avec justesse Atem.

« Euh, attendez…. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? »Intervint Joey.

« Rien qui te concerne jeune chiot »

« Ne t'avises plus de m'appeler ainsi Seto, je te préviens ? Et dans la mesure ou Anzu est mon amie, j'estime que cela me concerne un tant soit peu ! » Ajouta le blond a l'adresse de son roi.

Atem reporta son attention sur le corps de la jeune femme. Anzu avait, pour une raison qui lui échappait, réussi à utiliser l'un des pouvoirs des prêtresses alors même qu'elle n'était censée les recevoir que bien plus tard. Ce pouvoir avait permis aux vampires de se débarrasser du clan des magiciens, mais le résultat était que la jeune femme était maintenant inconsciente. Relevant la tête, le maître des vampires se rendit compte que ses fidèles le regardaient avec un air d'incompréhension et attendaient des explications quand à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Jaugeant la situation, Atem en déduisit qu'il n'avait maintenant plus le choix. Il allait devoir relever la vérité à ces fidèles. Ceux-ci avaient été tenus dans l'ignorance jusqu'à présent mais ce qui venait de se passer ne pourrait pas rester sous silence. Déjà, Atem pouvait entendre quelques chuchotements parmi les vampires et il allait falloir étouffer les contestations au plus tôt.

Le vampire ne savait pas comment réagirait les autres vampires a l'annonce de la condition de prêtresse de Anzu mais il se devait de les en informer. Bientôt, la prêtresse entrerait en possession de ses pouvoirs et il était à craindre de nouvelles attaques de la part de Bakura. Pour cela, les troupes devaient être prêtes à se défendre et à défendre la vie d'Anzu.

Se tournant vers le groupe des vampires qui s'étaient maintenant rassemblés derrière lui, Atem annonça ;

« Une grande assemblée sera tenu dans la Grande Salle ce soir. J'exige la présence de tous ! Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir, il en va de notre survie a tous ! »

« Atem, es tu sur que cela soit une bonne idée ? Je ne suis pas sur que tous réagissent de la meilleure façon qui soit. Souviens toi lorsque tu as annoncé ta décision de garder Anzu … »

« Je le sais Seto mais ils ont le droit de savoir. Et je préfère le leur annoncer moi-même plutôt que les voir mettre la vie d'Anzu en danger en recherchant des informations » Coupa le vampire.

A ces mots, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le corps inanimé d'Anzu et tous se posèrent les mêmes questions.

* * *

_Ouf l'est enfin terminé ce chapitre?_  
Oui, il l'est! Je m'excuse par avance de ce que ce chapitre soit (surement) de moindre qualité mais j'avoue en avoir bavé pour l'écrire étant donné que je suis nulle pour tout ce qui concerne les batailles et autres combats.  
_Ben ca je te le fais pas dire!_  
Méfies toi petite voix! J'ai dit que je savias pas les décrire et écrire pas que je ne savais pas me battre hum?  
_Mais j'ai rien dit moi! tu veux bien arrêter de me regarder comme cela? Tu fais peur Moon! Et pis tu as les RAR a faire aussi!_  
(un éclair passe dans les yeux assombris) Ah les RAR! oui j'y vais, j'y cours, j'y vole.

**Sarya-13 ;** Tu aimes le couple Atem/Anzu de cette fic malgré le fait qu'il dépasse un peu la vision habituelle? J'en suis flattée et très heureuse car je ne savais pas du tout comment cela perçu de chambouler tout ce petit monde! En tout cas, j'espère que je ne t'aurais pas trop fait attendre pour la suite et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bises.

**Luna Dream;** Du silent shipping dans l'air? attends laisses moi réflechir? Ca se pourrait bien! Mais tu sauras la réponse un peu plus tard je pense. Qui plus est , moi pas etre très douée avec le couple Seto/Sérénity alors j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir si jamais je décide de le mettre en place. Pour ce qui ets de l'inspiration a droite et a gauche, ca c'est pas gagné! je suis très lunatique et disons que malgré un plan défini, je ne suis pas a l'abri de perdre un peu le controle de mes idées. Merci beaucoup de ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.Bisous

**Joana Sérenity;** Ma Joana!  
_ca y est! y'avais longtemps aussi que je t'avais pas vu sauter au cou des gens!_  
Oh la barbe toi! Alors ma Joana, toi aussi tu sens le silent shipping? ben ca alors, c'est étrange parce que moi je sais pas , je crois pas l'avoir vu (petit sourire en coin)! En tout cas, je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic te plaise malgré son atmosphére un peu particulière dirons nous! J'espère en tout cas, que ce chapitre ci te plaira même si niveua sentiment, ben y'a plutot pas grand chose! Merci a toi et plein de gros bisouilles.

**Théalie;** Comment cette idée m'est elle venue? Attends, laisses moi réfléchir! En fait c'était pendant une période assez triste. je ne sais plus exactement pourquoi mais je me souviens avoir regarder Van Hellsing pendant cette période et là, c'était comme un déclic! Il fallait que je fasse une fic avec des vampires! Il fallait juste trouver l'histoire qui pourrait bien me permettre de réaliser cette fic. Et puis, pas de chance pour les persos mais il s'est avéré que l'univers de YGO s'est imposé a mon esprit! Je sais, c'est aps vraiment une réponse mais j'avoue que je ne puis mieux t'expliquer lol! je suis en tou cas, heureuse que cette fic te plaise et merci pour ta si gentille review. Bises

**Athénais;** Tu as raison, la fic sur les photos est plus un petit délire visant a faire rire plutot qu'une histoire véritablement travaillée. celle ci me demande au contraire un peu plus de travail pour coordonner les événements et trouver une cohérence a l'ensemble! Je suis heureuse que tu l'apprécies malgré son univers un peu décalé! Merci beaucoup de ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu. Bisous.

**Syt the Evil Angel;** Bon d'accord mon esprit n'a plus aucun secret pour toi! Je rends les armes lol.  
Alors comme cela, tu savais que c'était Bakura qui arrivait? Mais pourquoi t'as pas pensé au père nowel ou a Belzebut? Ca aurait pu vut mon sesprit disjoncté non?  
_Ca je confirme, elle voulait mettre pleins de démons et tout dedans et nous faire un truc sanglant et completement a l'ouest de ce qu'elle fait d'ordinaire Moon. heu j'ai rien dit c'est bon, je retire tout. Mais pose cette tronconneuse tu veux?  
_Et puis dis moi, qu'est-ce que ca signifie que le silent shipping il est a peine visible hein? Tu sais en fait Seto il est amoureux d'un troll et Sérénity elle comtemplait le mur en face d'elle alors tu vois le couple S/S, ben c'est pas dit qu'il arrive huhuhu! Et puis ma Syt, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas grave si tu loupes des chapitres , je ne t'en voudrais pas va! Allez bisouilles a toi et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

_Ca y est?T'as fini?_  
Ouip, vais maintenant pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses!  
_Quelles choses sérieuses? Et pourquoi tu me regardes comme ca? et pourquoi il fait tout noir? et pourquoi tu as dans ta main cette espèce de truc avec plusieurs lames?_

Cher amis lecteurs , pendant que j'emmene la petite voix chez le médecin pour cause d'hallucinations, je vous souhaite tout plein de bonnes chose jusqu'au prochain chapitre.

Bisous a tous!  
Moonfree


	5. Le repos des guerriers

_Eh ben, t'es en forme toi aujourd'hui? Et pourtant t'as pas beaucoup dormi!  
_Euh, oui, ca marche comme ca chez moi! Moins je dors, plus je ressemble a une pile électrique le matin.  
_Y'a pas que le matin, si tu veux mon avis. Quand on voit ce que tu as fait hier ou plutot cette nuit dans les rues.  
_Ben quoi, t'avais jamais vu une folle lachée en liberté.  
_Si mais jusqu'a toi, je pensais que c'était exagéré d'utiliser le mot folle mais j'avoue que pour toi tarée irait mieux._  
Même pas! Pis d'abord je te zut toi! Pis même que je te laisse et que je vais m'en mettre le chapitre. Et toc!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 ;** Le repos des guerriers.

Tous les vampires étaient a nouveau réunis dans la Grande Salle et attendaient l'arrivée de leur roi. Ce dernier était encore avec Anzu. La jeune fille avait repris connaissance sur le chemin du retour et leur avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans sa chambre assise dans un confortable fauteuil et réfléchissait a ce que venait de lui dire le roi des vampires ;

« Tu veux dire qu'une étrange lumière est sortie de mon corps et a tué les sorciers qui étaient présents ? » S'était écriée la jeune femme après que le vampire eut fini le récit de la bataille.

Atem hocha la tête avant de répondre ;

« Mais j'ignore ce qui a pu le produire. Tu n'es censée ne recevoir tes pouvoirs que le soir de la deuxième lune après ton vingt et unième anniversaire c'est-à-dire…. »

« Dans cinq jours » termina la jeune fille pour lui avant de demander « Mais alors que s'est il produit ce soir ? »

« Je l'ignore mais je sais qui pourra me le dire. J'irais le voir dès demain. D'ici là, repose toit et détends toi, je vais aller mettre au courant l'assemblée des vampires puis je reviendrais ici ensuite. » Conclut Atem avant de sortir de la chambre de la jeune fille.

Anzu s'était alors laissée tomber dans son fauteuil et avait poussé un long soupir de découragement avant de se reprendre et de se diriger vers la salle de bain ou elle se fit couler un long bain chaud.

**&&&**

Lorsque Atem entra dans la grande salle, toute les voix se turent et le silence se fit imposant. Tous attendaient une explication quand aux événements de ce soir. Atem savait qu'il jouait gros en leur annonçant la vérité sur Anzu mais il ne pouvait pas le leur caché plus longtemps. Ne pas le leur dire serait les mettre en danger et il risquait bien plus une rébellion dans ce sens que s'il prenait le temps de leur expliquer la situation.

« Je vous remercie d'être tous venus en ce moment même. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, les sorciers qui s'étaient tenus plus ou moins tranquilles ces derniers temps, semblent avoir décidé que l'heure de la bataille finale a sonné. Bakura est leur chef et il cherche à prendre le contrôle du monde des ténèbres »

Un murmure parcourut la salle. Tous avaient vu de quoi était capable ce Bakura.

« Il y une légende qui court depuis des siècles tout autant chez les sorciers que chez les vampires. Vous avez sans doute déjà entendu parlé de la légende des prêtresses. Ces femmes qui possèdent de grands pouvoirs et qui peuvent faire pencher la balance pour l'un des deux clans. »

« Mais ce n'est qu'une légende » s'exclama Joey.

« Tu ne voudrais pas te taire pour une fois » Le rabroua Mai en lui retournant une claque magistrale sur le haut de la tête.

Le blondinet esquissa un sourire d'excuse dans la direction d'Atem.

Ce dernier se permit un petit sourire en coin, Joey ne changerait jamais. Il serait toujours celui qui irait contre les conventions. Puis reprenant son sérieux, le vampire poursuivit ;

« Ce n'est pas qu'une légende Joey ! Ces prêtresses ont exister mais ont tellement bien protéger leur descendance que l'on a cru que leur lignée s'était éteinte depuis longtemps ; pourtant, il existe encore une de ces prêtresses. »

« Alors cherchons la » S'écrièrent une multitude de voix.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Elle se trouve déjà parmi nous et ce depuis de nombreuses années. Je l'ai recueilli il a cinq ans et lui ai permis de vivre parmi nous, ne vous révélant rien a son sujet mais vous demandant de ne jamais toucher a cette humaine »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Ce n'est tout de même pas… » S'écrièrent d'une seule voix Mai et Sérenity.

« Anzu oui ! Celle que certains d'entre vous ont eue du mal à accepter parmi nous et une prêtresse. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit afin que nul 'entre vous ne la mette en danger en révélant qui elle était et ou elle se trouvait »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Tous comprenaient maintenant pourquoi leur maître avait montré de l'intérêt pour cette jeune fille. La question qui restait maintenant en suspens était celle relative à ce que leur maître allait faire avec cette jeune femme.

**&&&**

Pendant ce temps, au repaire des sorciers, Bakura ne cessait de tourner en rond dans sa chambre. La défaite qu'il venait de subir n'aurait pas du avoir lieu. Ils avaient été plus nombreux que les vampires et ils aveint eu l'avantage jusqu'à ce que cette fille utilise ces maudits pouvoirs. Son vingt et unième anniversaire n'était pas encore passé et elle parvenait déjà à faire usage de ses pouvoirs quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir ? Jamais il n'avait vu une telle puissance. La force qu'avait irradié son corps avait mis KO nombre de sorciers, permettant aux vampire de reprendre el dessus.

Bakura jura. Si Atem n'avait pas sauvé Anzu de cet incendie qu'il avait allumé il y a cinq ans, il n'aurait pas de problème en ce moment même.

Le sorcier se rappela cette nuit qui avait vu échoué son plan. Il avait pourtant tout prévu pour que l'incendie ravage en un temps minimum la maison de la jeune prêtresse. Le sort d'embrassement instantané ne lui avait jamais fait défaut depuis qu'il savait l'utiliser. Il avait lancé ce sort avec la certitude qu'il ne faudrait que peu de temps au brasier pour dévorer la jeune fille vivante. Il avait vu les flammes s'emparer de la maison, puis gagner la chambre des parents de la jeune fille. Il avait entendu les cris des corps se consumant, se délectant de la douleur que ressentaient les deux personnes et savourant le moment comme un chat qui aurait enfin atteint le pot de crème. Il avait ensuite perçu les sentiments d'Anzu pendant que celle-ci cherchait à échapper à ce carnage. A cet instant, il avait été sûr que sa tache allait s'accomplir, que la prêtresse serait hors de porté de ce maudit roi des vampires. Mais alors que les flammes s'approchaient de la jeune fille, Bakura avait aperçu une ombre se faufiler par la fenêtre et ressortir quelques instants après avec le corps de la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Tout de suite, il avait compris qu'il s'agissait de son ennemi le plus coriace. Il s'était alors élancé a la suite du vampire qui s'était arrêté dans une ruelle un peu plus loin. Sentant quelqu'un derrière lui, le vampire s'était retourné et avait fait face à Bakura.

« Que veux tu Bakura ? »

« Tu le sais mieux que quiconque Atem ! C'est elle que je veux. Où plutôt c'est sa mort que je désire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser cet honneur ! »

« Qui te dit que je veux la tuer ? »

« Tu n'espères tout de même pas que je vais te laisser l'emmener et la garder jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en possession de ses pouvoirs. Je ne suis pas stupide Atem, je sais que celui qui invoquera la puissance s'emparera des pouvoirs de cette jeune fille, et crois moi personnes ne le fera tant que je serais en vie » Cracha Bakura pendant que dans sa main une boule d'énergie rouge se formait.

Sachant que le sorcier allait passer à l'attaque, Atem avait posé le corps de Anzu, évanouie, et s'était préparé au combat. Avec l'agilité propre aux vampires, il avait esquissé la plupart des coups du sorcier. Futé, Atem avait tenté d'éloigner Bakura de Anzu et tout a leur combat, les deux ennemis ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant sur des rails de chemin de fer. Ce fut le sifflement d'une locomotive qui le leur apprit. Les deux phares de l'engin de fer s'avançaient vers eux, tels deux lions prêts à dévorer leur proie. Atem, qui étant vampire possédaient une rapidité bien plus avancée que Bakura avait réussi a s'écarter a temps. Le sorcier pour sa part, avait eu moins de chance et avait été happé par la locomotive. Mais au lieu de succomber à la mort, comme l'avait pensé le roi des vampires, le sorcier avait survécu en utilisant son énergie pour former un bouclier protecteur. Il lui avait fallu de nombreux mois de repos pour se remettre mais aujourd'hui, il était là, prêt à finir sa tache.

Cette dernière avait cependant quelque peu changé a présent. Bakura ne voulait plus tuer Anzu mais s'en emparer afin de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour détruire le clan des vampires. Il avait été proche du but ce soir et sans l'intervention de cet abruti de Seto, la jeune fille serait maintenant sienne et le sacrifice d'Isis serait déjà en préparation, permettant au roi des sorciers de devenir el roi du monde souterrain.

Un petit coup se fit entendre à la porte de la chambre du jeune albinos et l'instant d'après la jeune fille aux courts cheveux bancs faisait son apparition.

« Que veux tu Rowena ? » Cracha Bakura qui n'avait pas envie de discuter en ce moment précis.

« Juste savoir comment tu vas ? »

« Merveilleusement ! Nous avons perdu nombres de nos hommes aujourd'hui et cette maudie prêtresse a déjà quelques pouvoirs en réserve. »

« Tu t'y est peut être mal pris »

« Mettrais tu en doute mes capacité a diriger ? » Gronda Bakura.

« Non mais avoues que cette bataille ne s'est pas exactement passée comme tu l'avais souhaité »

« A cause de ce maudit vampire. Si Atem n'était pas intervenu pour protéger Anzu la première fois, Anzu serait morte et s'il n'était pas intervenu ce soir, elle serait a moi ! »

« Justement, ton principal problème est bien Atem ! N'oublie pas que c'est lui qui dirige les vampires et qui a insisté pour garder Anzu à ses cotés. Il la protége comme personne et n'hésite pas a mettre sa vie en danger pour la sauver. Il la surveille et la piste. Tant qu'il sera dans les alentours, Anzu sera intouchable. Mais éloigne le et tu pourras ainsi t'emparer de la jeune prêtresse facilement. »

« Aurais tu une idée derrière la tête chère sœur ? »

« Peut être bien ! » riposta la jeune fille d'un air de malice.

**&&&**

Anzu était debout devant le lavabo de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Elle venait de prendre un long bain chaud qui lui avait permis de se détendre et d'oublier quelque peu les épreuves de la journée auxquelles elle avait du faire face.

Elle avait revêtu un doux et épais peignoir d'éponge et s'était mise en devoir de brosser ses mèches brunes. Plongée dans ses pensées, les yeux perdues dans le vague, elle ne prit pas garde au courant d'air qui s'était fait sentir.

Sentant un soudain souffle froid sur sa nuque, elle sortit de sa transe et releva les yeux vers le miroir. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres alors que le souffle se répétait à nouveau sur sa nuque et que la jeune fille pencha la tête afin de mieux savourer ce moment. Une douce caresse vint bientôt accompagner ce souffle d'air. Frissonnant, Anzu chuchota ;

« Je ne peux peut être pas voir ton reflet dans le miroir mais je sais que c'est toi »

Une voix profonde et caverneuse s'éleva près de son oreille ;

« Comment peux tu être sure que c'est moi et pas Seto ou Joey ? »

« Parce que je ressens ta présence d'une manière différente » répondit la jeune fille pendant que le vampire continuait à la torturer gentiment, laissant ses lèvres se balader sur les épaules de Anzu.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de cette dernière lorsque le maître des vampires mordit doucement sa chair comme il aimait le faire.

Contrairement a lorsqu'il se nourrissait, Atem prenait bien garde a ne pas faire couler le sang de la jeune fille, se contentant de la mordre juste assez pour sentir le goût de sa peau.

« Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me montrer petit ange ? » demanda d'une voix malicieuse le vampire

« Hum, je ne sais pas si tu le mérites réellement ! » rétorqua Anzu qui s'était maintenant laissée tomber contre el torse de Atem alors que ce dernier avait enroulé se bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

Mais la réponse ne parut pas satisfaire le vampire, qui s'empressa de faire rouler Anzu dans ses bras, permettant à leur deux visage de se faire face. Un sourire taquin s'était maintenant dessiné sur les lèvres de Anzu alors qu'un éclair de désir était passé dans ses yeux.

« Et que dois je faire pour mériter une telle chose ? »

La réponse d'Anzu ne se fit pas attendre puisque la jeune fille captura les lèvres du vampire dans un baiser passionné. Ce dernier prit ce geste comme il convenait de le prendre et tout en embrassant la jeune fille, la porta jusqu'à l'immense lit qui trônait au milieu de la chambre.

Lentement, les doigts du vampire s'affairèrent à écarter les pans du peignoir de la jeune fille pendant que celle-ci se sentait fondre sous les caresses linguales que lui offraient Atem. Peu a peu, les mains d'Atem se firent plus téméraires et partirent a l'exploration du corps parfait qui s'offrait à lui. La jeune fille pendant ce temps, n'était pas restée inactive et s'occupait à déshabiller son amant. Loin de tout les évènements qu'il y avait eu, perdus dans leur amour réciproque et plongés dans la plus ardente des passions, tous deux perdirent bientôt pied avec le monde réel et bientôt rien d'autre que le fusionnement entre deux êtres épris d'amour ne se fit entendre.

* * *

Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre post bataille.  
_Nan mais c'est quoi se dernier paragraphe là ? Tu nous a fait quoi ? T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?  
_Oh arrêtes un peu tu veux, c'est soft comme paragraphe. Et pis, je sais pas, me suis laissée emporter par l'instant magique du moment.  
_C'est pour ça que c'est le premier truc que tu as écris sur ce chapitre ?  
_Ben, euh… oui, j'avoue, c'était une scène que je devais caser parce qu'elle était tellement claire dans ma tête que je ne pouvais pas ne pas la mettre tu vois ?  
_Oui ben quand même! Venant de ta part, je suis choquée tu peux même pas savoir a quel point.  
_Bon ça suffit maintenant, Je suis pas non plus une dépravée. Faut arrêter là. Pis rassures toi, c'était juste un petit essai. Je suis pas douée pour décrire ce genre de scène, c'est pas trop mon truc alors c'est bon, logiquement c'était la seule scène de ce genre.  
_Oui ben y'a intêret parce que j'ai pas envie de me prendre un procès moi !  
_De qui tu parles ? Qui la dernière fois s'est retrouvée a ce cacher dans mes jupes après avoir casser la vitrine d'un magasin ? Bon allez c'est bon, laisses tomber , je passe aux RAR.

**Thealie ;** Ouh lala, que de réflexion dans ta tête je vois ! Alors, oui c'est sur que Anzu n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. En même temps, c'est une prêtresse qui a été tenu dans l'ignorance de sa condition alors forcément, il est difficile de ne pas la plaindre. Pour Yugi, il n'est pas dans ce chapitre mais il apparaîtra dans le prochain. Et j'avoue qu'on l'y verra pas mal parce que le garnement a un peu échappé a mon contrôle. Pour la petite voix, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle a l'habitude. Quand ce n'est pas moi qui la tape, c'est elle qui me tape. En tout cas, merci de ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira également. Bisous.

**Joana Sérénity ;** _Encore ?_  
Ben oui, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore toi ?  
_Rien mais bon, disons que j'ai l'impression d'être dans un salon de thé tu vois_ ?  
Bon, d'accord je ne vais pas trop blablater. Je suis contente de voir que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu. Celui-ci est beaucoup plus calme et plus reposant (tant a lire que a écrire) et j'espère que tu l'aimeras. Bisouilles a toi.

**LunaDream ;** Tu as hâte de voir la réaction des vampires. Alors ce chapitre est pour toi ! Il devrait répondre a ton attente. Du moins je l'espère. Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé sur ta fin, et j'espère que tu ne m'en as pas trop voulu mais j'ai toujours eu ce « don » pour tout casser au mauvais moment. Spa ma faute, je le jure ! lol. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review et plein de bisous.

**Syt the Evil Angel ;** _Et on continue !_  
Ben oui, tant qu'a faire ! Et toc prends ça tite voix mauvaise langue euh ! Bon revenons a nos moutons. Alors comme cela, tu as trouvé mon chapitre précèdent ps trop mal ? Ca va je suis rassurée, je croyais avoir fait une véritable purée de pois cassé mais bon vu que j'aime pas trop ça la purée ben ça me gênait un peu tu vois. Enfin bref, je te remercie de ta gentille review et je te fais de grosses bisouilles.

**Athenais ;** Je plaide coupable, le chapitre précèdent était court , c'est vrai ! Mais spa ma faute, c'est parce que le combat , ben il m'a essouflé en fait et j'ai pas pu aller plus loin. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant (je crois qu'il est un poil plus long non ?) et plein de bisous.

_Ca y est, c'est bon t'as fini?  
_Oui, mais j'ai encore envie de parler moi, je crois que je vais aller téléphoner ou embêter le chien qui dors a coté.  
_Mais j'y crois pas! Tu t'arrêtes donc jamais?  
_Ben si quand je dors.  
_Non, je t'arretes, tu parles en dormant! Tu racontes des tas d'histoires et tu recites des passages de livres_.  
Ah bon? Je savais pas moi! C'est pour ca que le matin, quand je me levais je connaissais mes cours alors que je les avais pas appris la veille? Waahh, ca c'est trop cool. faut que j'aille le direa ma maman, pis a ma grand mère, pis a mon amie d'enfance qui était trop jalouse de mes notes et pis aussi a ...  
_C'est bon, je laisse tomber moi._

_Vu comme Moon est partie, elle va nous passer le répertoire en revue là alors c'est moi qui vous donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre chers lecteurs (enfin si vous êtes pas morts par le blablatage de Moon avant)_

La petite voix qui supporte le babillage incessant d'une certaine personne.


	6. Rencontre avec l'Oracle

_Ca y est? Tu updates enfin? C'est pas trop tôt! Tu sais ca fait combien de temps que tu as pas posté? Eh! Tu m'écoutes Moon'? Mais qu'est ce que... J'y crois pas, elle est en train de fouiller dans ses paquets de bonbecs et elle se fout de ce que je dis. MOON!_  
(sursaute et lève les yeux, incrédule). Quoi? Qu'estce que t'as encore fait ?  
_Mais t'as pas écouté mon monologue précèdent?  
_Euh... non! Pourquoi j'aurais du?  
_D'accord laisse tomber, c'est bon. Envoie le chapitre tu veux?  
_Quel chapitre? (minute intense de réflexion. Visage qui s'illumine.) Ah oui le chapitre. Et dire que je l'aime bien ce chapitre moi!

Bon allez, je vous laisse en compagnie d'un charmant personnage.

* * *

**Chapitre 6;** Rencontre avec l'Oracle

Le gazouillement de petit oiseaux pénétra doucement son esprit, lui faisait quitter le monde des songes pour revenir peu a peu dans le monde réel. Doucement, Anzu ouvrit les yeux et s'étira tel un chat. Les sensations qu'elle avait ressenties la nuit précédente étaient toujours présentes en elle. Une douce chaleur inondait son corps, témoin de ses effusions avec Atem. Tournant la tête, la jeune fille regarda l'oreiller voisin à la recherche de celui qui lui avait découvrir des sensations qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Mais à la place de cheveux tri colorés en épis, elle ne trouva qu'une simple rose noire accompagnée d'un petit carton rouge. Ce dernier était signé de la main du vampire qui s'excusait d'avoir du partir de bon matin. Il conseillait à Anzu de ne pas sortir aujourd'hui et lui promettait qu'il serait de retour avant la nuit tombée. Saisissant la rose, la jeune fille entreprit de se lever. Drapant le drap de satin noir autour de son corps dénudé, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain ou elle prit une courte douche avant de revêtir un pantalon de cuir noir, un petit haut rouge et une paire de bottines a talons noirs.

Ainsi parée à faire face a une nouvelle journée, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la chambre de Mai. Elle avait besoin de se confier à son amie et de savoir comment la jeune femme allait réagir suite a sa condition de prêtresse. La réaction de la jeune blonde inquiétait quelque peu Anzu. La jeune fille se souvenait que leur amitié ne s'était pas faite en un jour et qu'au début, Mai ne lui avait pas témoigné la plus haute affection. Anzu avait toujours secrètement pensé que cela avait à voir avec un certain vampire blond aux yeux noisette. Joey avait été le premier, après Atem, à prendre la jeune fille sous son aile. Le vampire étant assez souvent occupé avec certains problèmes, il avait confié à Joey le soin de s'occuper d'Anzu et de veiller à ce que la jeune prêtresse s'acclimate bien de sa nouvelle famille.

Joey avait joué son rôle a merveille, lui expliquant l'histoire des vampires, pourquoi leur race existait toujours et quelles étaient leurs us et coutumes. La jeune fille avait trouvé en lui une sorte de grand frère, toujours prêt à la défendre contre les autres et à veiller à son confort. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour que Anzu et Sérénity deviennent amies. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu partageant nombres de délires. C'était avec Sérénity et Joey, qu'Anzu avait fait sa première sortie en compagnie de vampire partant en chasse de nourriture. C'était eux qui l'avaient guidé au milieu du monde du monde de la nuit.

Bien sur, si Atem avait été ravi que Joey s'occupe aussi bien de sa protégée, Mai, quant a elle avait fait preuve d'une animosité déguisée envers Anzu. Elle la regardait toujours de haut, faisait exprès de lancer des allusions que la jeune fille ne pouvait saisir lorsque celle-ci était en compagnie de Joey. Cependant, cette animosité avait commencé à disparaître lorsque Anzu avait un jour sauvé la jeune femme blonde. Ce soir là, Mai s'était mise a dos un chasseur envoyé par les sorciers et elle avait failli recevoir en plein cœur un carreau d'arbalète qui lui aurait coûter la vie. Mais Anzu s'était jeté sur la jeune femme et l'avait ainsi déplacée de la trajectoire de la mortelle arme. Depuis ce jour, l'attitude de la jeune femme avait sensiblement évoluée. Même chez les vampires, avoir une dette d'honneur signifiait quelque chose et Mai était consciente qu'elle était redevable à la jeune fille.

Mais ce qui avait fini de changer le rapport entre les deux jeunes femmes était le jour ou Anzu et Atem était devenu bien plus qu'ami. Inexplicablement ; depuis ce jour Mai était devenue l'amie la plus proche d'Anzu en dehors de Sérénity. La brunette songeait que la jeune femme blonde tenait à Joey bien plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait avouer et que c'était surtout la jalousie qui avait mis un frein a leur entente dès le début.

Tout en se remémorant ces souvenirs, la jeune fille était parvenue devant la porte de la chambre de Mai. Frappant à la porte, elle attendit que la jeune femme blonde vienne lui ouvrir. Celle –ci parut peu de temps après, vêtue d'une courte jupe fendue noire assortie d'un sexy haut violet. A en juger par le sourire éclatant qu'elle avait adressé a la brunette, il semblait bien que cette histoire de prêtresse n'avait en aucun cas perturber Mai outre mesure.

**&&&**

Pendant ce temps là, Atem se trouvait quand a lui a l'autre bout de la ville dans une ruelle d'un quartier qui paraissait abandonné. A la vérité, il se trouvait dans les égouts de cette ruelle ! Il avait beau être le plus puissant des vampires et parvenir a supporter la lumière du soleil quelques heures, il avait préféré la jouer prudent pour le cas ou Bakura l'aurait mis sous surveillance. Il n'était pas sur que Bakura se risquerait a envoyer l'un des siens a la limite du royaume des humains mais dans l'état actuel des choses, le maître jugeait qu'il était inutile de prendre un risque, si minime soit il !

Parvenu a destination, le vampire se hissa jusqu'à une plaque d'égout de laquelle il émergea prestement. Devant lui se trouvait une petite habitation qui au milieu de toutes les autres bicoques aurait pu passer pour coquette. Non pas que les autres habitations ressemblassent a des taudis mais chacune d'elle envoyait un tel sentiment d'abandon que l'on aurait pu croire se trouver dans le quartier résidentiel des ectoplasmes. La maison devant laquelle se tenait Atem était d'une simplicité immaculée. Les volets bleu gris accompagnaient une façade de couleur ocre.

S'approchant de la porte verte bouteille, le roi des vampires donna trois petits coups a intervalles réguliers. Bientôt, la tête d'une jeune fille blonde apparut et entrouvrit la porte juste assez pour voir qui se tenait sur le seuil extérieur. Deux yeux noisettes emplis d'éclat de vie examinèrent avec attention le roi des vampires avant d'ouvrir un peu plus la porte et de faire entrer le visiteur. Ladite porte une fois refermée sur la rue, la tête blonde se permit un sourire rayonnant avant de s'exclamer heureusement ;

« Atem ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme ! »

Les mots prononcés furent accompagnés d'une brève embrassade entre les deux personnages avant que le roi des vampires ne réponde d'une voix posée et sereine mais non dénuée d'amusement devant l'énergie de son hôtesse ;  
« Merci beaucoup Rebecca ! Tu as l'air également au mieux de ta forme ! »  
« Oh, tu sais, ici un rien fait notre bonheur ! Et puis, as-tu déjà vu une femme enceinte être malheureuse ? » Ajouta sur un ton badin la jeune demoiselle  
« Je suppose que je dois te dire Félicitations dans ce cas ? Quoique ça ne se voit pas le moins du monde »  
« Peut être parce que la phase de conception vient juste de commencer. » s'esclaffa joyeusement Rebecca.

Tout en parlant, ils étaient parvenus dans le salon. Celui-ci était décoré avec goût et simplicité. Le papier peint rosé donnait une impression de sérénité tandis que les quelques plantes vertes disséminées aux quatre coins de la pièce rendaient cette dernière plus lumineuse.

Quelques photographies d'un autre temps rappelaient à Atem les années qu'il avait connu avant de devenir vampire. Les humains aimaient à se raccrocher à ce genre de souvenir sur papier glacé. Les vampires quand a eux, perdaient bien vite cette manie. D'une part parce que être âgé de quelques centaines d'années rendaient sans doute difficile de posséder nombres de photographies et d'autre part parce qu'un vampire transformé ne changeait plus d'apparence.

« Le rose, c'était une idée de Becky ! » constata une voix fluette et légère derrière le vampire.

Se retournant, ce dernier aperçu devant lui son double mais en un peu plus petit et en beaucoup plus…humain. Yugi était en réalité le jeune frère d'Atem. Il avait refusé de devenir vampire en même temps que son aîné parce qu'il estimait que devenir un non mort était contraire a la vie même. Cependant, de par certaines de ses capacités et de ses dons, il n'était pas un mortel non plus. Bien qu'humain, il possédait la capacité de vaincre la mort. Grâce à une certaine potion qu'il tenait en sa possession, Yugi était, tout comme son frère un immortel. La seule différence résidait dans le fait que la particularité de cette potion était réversible. Il lui suffisait de ne plus la prendre pour recommencer à vieillir comme de naturel. Rebecca, elle aussi était âgée de plusieurs centaines d'années, Yugi ayant insisté pour que la jeune femme reste à ses cotés durant sa longévité.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici cher frère ? » demanda le plus petit des deux alors qu'Atem n'avait pas encore prononcé une seule parole.  
« J'ai besoin de tes services Yugi ! »  
« Je suppose que plus que le frère c'est l'oracle que tu es venu rencontrer » lança le jeune homme sur un ton indifférent.  
Pendant que le vampire hochait la tête, Yugi se tourna vers Rebecca ;  
« Becky ? Je serais dans l'arrière salle si tu as besoin de moi ! Et si quelqu'un me demande…. »  
« …je dis que tu le re-contacteras ! » termina la jeune femme à sa place.

Le jeune frère d'Atem acquiesça et se dirigea vers le fond de la maison, devant une porte sombre qu'il ouvrit en laissant le roi des vampires le précéder.

La salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer ressemblait à une bibliothèque…ésotérique. Les murs de la pièce étaient recouverts de divers ouvrages et de divers éléments cependant qu'une table basse de forme ronde reposait au milieu de la salle, entourée de deux élégants fauteuils. Priant Atem de s'asseoir dans l'un deux, Yugi prit place dans le second et fit face au vampire.

« En quoi puis-je t'aider ? »  
« La prophétie de la prêtresse est sur le point de se réaliser ! Dans cinq jours, ce sera la deuxième lune de son vingt et unième anniversaire et elle entrera en possession de ses pouvoirs. » Enonça le vampire.  
« N'est ce pas ce que tu souhaitais lorsque tu l'as recueillie près de toi en l'incluant dans votre clan ? »  
« Les choses ont changé depuis. Je ne veux pas la sacrifier à une cause qui n'est pas la sienne. Seulement, Bakura est encore en vie et il souhaite s'emparer des pouvoirs d'Anzu. »  
« Atem, la destinée de la dernière prêtresse est connue de tout les oracles ! Il est dit qu'elle mourra par la passation de pouvoir à un grand chef lors de la montée de la deuxième pleine lune de son vingt et unième anniversaire ! Suite a cela, le monde des ténèbres basculera a tout jamais dans une ère nouvelle, et sera dirigée par le plus puissant chef jamais connu jusqu'à lors »  
« Pas si je peux l'en empêcher ! C'est pour cela que je suis venu te trouver Yugi ! Tu dois m'aider à détruire les pouvoirs d'Anzu avant qu'elle ne les reçoive ou au mieux les neutraliser de manière a ce que la passation n'ait pas lieu. Ils ont déjà commencé à se manifester hier. Anzu est parvenue à repousser un nombre impressionnant d'ennemis »  
« Tu veux dire que ses pouvoirs sont déjà en elle ? Mais c'est impossible. La règle des prêtresses est formelle. Aucun pouvoir en peut être détenu avant la cérémonie réceptrice »  
« Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'est passé Yugi ! C'est pour cela que tu dois m'aider ! Elle ne doit pas mourir dans cette guerre millénaire»  
« Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas Atem ? Sinon pourquoi prendrais tu autant de risque pour elle ? »  
« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a apporté Yugi ! Je suis mort depuis tellement longtemps et pourtant elle a réussi à me faire découvrir la vie. J'étais fort avant qu'elle n'entre dans ma vie et aujourd'hui je suis puissant par les sentiments que je lui porte. »  
« Je vois. Ecoute Atem, je n'ai malheureusement pas de remède miracles a t'offrir, je suis oracle pas alchimiste. La destinée d'Anzu était écrite bien avant sa naissance. Une prophétie se réalise toujours. C'est ainsi, elle est régie par une puissance qui nous dépasse tous, une puissance que personne ne connaît tant elle est antique. Et même si celle concernant Anzu est …» réfléchit tout haut le jeune homme après une pause.  
« Que se passe t'il ? Tu m'as l'air soucieux ? » Remarqua le vampire pendant que l'oracle se levait et se dirigeait vers l'un des pans de murs recouvert d'ouvrage.  
« Je dois vérifier quelque chose avant de t'en parler ! » risqua Yugi.

Le jeune homme savait que le vampire détestait être tenu dans l'ignorance mais il ne voulait surtout pas se risquer à dévoiler quelque chose qui aurait pu être erroné. Il avait déjà vu ce qu'Atem pouvait faire ressentir a ceux qui le trahissaient et même s'il était son frère il ne voulait surtout pas risquer sa vie.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant qui parurent tenir du miracle, Yugi trouva ce qu'il cherchait et déclara en se tournant vers Atem ;

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. La prophétie concernant Anzu est incomplète à ce jour ! »  
« Que veux tu dire ? »  
« Quelque chose à du interféré dans sa transmission d'oracle a oracle et il est dit que la prophétie possède deux parties. Malheureusement, la deuxième partie semble avoir été oubliée au cours des siècles. »  
« Ce qui veux dire ? « S'impatienta le vampire  
« Ce qui veux dire qu'après la mort d'Anzu et la transmission de ses pouvoirs a l'un de toi ou Bakura, après que l'un d'entre vous soit devenu le maître des ténèbres, il y aura autre chose qu'il se produira. Une chose qui sera sans soute la conséquence directe des évènements à venir ! »  
« Peut on savoir qu'elle est la dernière partie de la prophétie ? » Espéra une fois encore le maître des vampires.  
« Non, si la prophétie s'est perdu dans l'ère des transmissions orales alors il est impossible de la retrouver. Au temps des premiers oracles, l'écriture n'était pas connue et les diverses prophéties qui étaient faites étaient transmises par l'oral, du maître au disciple. Aucune trace écrite de cette période. Je suis désolé Atem, mais il te faut te résigner. Anzu doit… »  
« NON ! Anzu ne mourra pas et ne transmettra pas ses pouvoirs ni a moi ni a ce fils de chacal de Bakura. Et j'y veillerais personnellement ! » S'écria Atem avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas furibond, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
« Tu n'as déjà pas été capable d'échapper à ta destinée Atem ! Il était écrit que tu deviendrais le maître du clan des vampire et tu l'es devenu ! La prophétie te concernant s'est réalisée ! Comment peux tu donc espérer faire échapper Anzu a la sienne ? » Soupira Yugi en regardant s'éloigner son frère aîné.

* * *

**Notes ;** Pour ce qui concerne les traditions orales ce n'est pas un mythe. Tous les textes des anciens que les historiens ont en leur possession a ce jour en sont qu'une infime partie de ce que pouvait se transmettre les conteurs, sorciers et autres mages d'une époque lointaine. Des plus lointaines époques, on ne sait que peu de choses étant donné que les connaissances se passaient par la voix orale ; la mémoire était l'outil le plus important. Ce qui explique le peu (ou la non présence parfois) de traces laissées par certaines civilisations.

Désolée pour cette petite note, mais vu que je me suis inspirée pour ce chapitre de mes cours de fac d'anthropologie, de sémantique, d'histoire des langues et langages au travers le monde et les époques et d'histoire antique que j'ai pu avoir, je tenais a vous faire savoir que cette ère de la transmission orale a réellement existée. Rendons César ce qui est a César

* * *

_Eh ben dis moi, pour une arrivée de Yugi impressionnante, c'est impressionnant !  
_M'en parle pas, ce chenapan m'a totalement échappé durant l'écriture de ce chapitre. Je sais pas comment il a fait pour prendre tant d'importance mais il l'a fait !  
_Oui, je vois ça ! C'est pourtant rare que tes persos t'échappent toi vu que la plupart des événements et réactions sont consignées dans un grand coffre avant même l'écriture de l'histoire. C'est étrange ça, très étrange.  
_Hum, ouais ! (reste songeuse, très songeuse devant ce fait établi)  
…  
…  
_Bon, il t'a échappé, il t'a échappé hein ? On va pas en faire un drame puisqu' apparemment tu as quand même réussi a faire arriver le chap là ou tu voulais ?  
_Oui t'as raison, on avisera dans la suite. Vais plutôt faire les RAR ce sera moins dangereux.

**Syt The Evil Angel** ; Bon alors toi ma Sytty tu voudrais plus de fin de chapitre comme le précèdent ?  
_Ah non hein ? C'est pousser Moon a la perversion, y'a pas moyen. Et si elle dérape ? On aura un lemon ou un truc sur les bras. Et on fera quoi après ?  
_Ben on changera le rating C'est juste un détail ça tu sais la tite voix ?  
_Ah non ! Faudra que tu me passes sur le corps avant. Ou que tu me tues parce que je te laisserais pas faire un truc comme ça. Pas toi Moon' t'es trop innocente pour jouer a ces jeux là. !  
_Celle là, c'est la meilleure de l'année Lol ! Tu t'es surpassée la tite voix.  
Bon ma Sytty, j'espère que ce chapitre ci t'aura plu et que tu auras aimé le retour de Yugi. Et t'en penses quoi alors de son rôle a ton protégé ? Ca te va comme ca ?  
Plein de bisouilles a toi ma Sytty.

**Sarya 13 ;** Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta review. Ce n'est pas grave si elle ne comporte pas de critique ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Tu as déjà la délicatesse d'en laisser une pour me dire ce que tu penses de l'histoire et ça, en soi, c'est déjà génial. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Gros bisous a toi et Merci.

**Athenais ;** Alors toi aussi, tu penses que j'aurais du aller plus loin dans la scène entre Atem et Anzu ?  
_Oh non ! Pitié pas encore quelqu'un qui va la pousser au vice !  
_Oh ! T'as fini toi un peu ? Bon Athenais, très chère, apparemment Rowena a réussi sa mission, a savoir t'intrigué. Mais bon on sait quand même qui elle est donc le mystère est loin d'être insoluble. La question restant en suspens étant « Mais que vient elle faire la dedans la demoiselle ? » Mais ça, c'est un secret (de cuisine ? Lol)  
_Pitié si elles se mettent plusieurs , je rends mon tablier !  
_Mais non, tite voix, qui me feras des sablés pour mon petit déj après ? En tout cas, pour toi, Athenais (ton pseudo fait un peu nom de la femme d'Atemu tant que j'y pense ) j'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira . Gros bisous et Merci.

**Théalie ;** Tu vois tout, tu sais tout toi ma parole ? Allez avoues ou as-tu mis les caméras dans ma chambre ? Bon j'avoue, (et le chapitre avec) que c'est bien Yugi que Atem doit rencontrer. Pourquoi ? Ma foi, la réponse est dans le chapitre donc je ne dirais rien de plus.  
En tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé une review. Gros bisous a toi.  
Ps ; Pour ce qui concerne le OS, Yugi s'est suicidé pour faire réagir ses amis, pour les faire sortir de leur mutisme. Voili, voilou.

**Joana Nadja ;** Est-ce que je parles vraiment en dormant ? Ma foi oui. Je récitais réellement mes cours la nuit. Me suffisait de les lire avant de dormir et le lendemain je les savais.  
A part ça, je suis heureuse de voir que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu. J'appréhendais vraiment la réaction des lecteurs quant a la dernière scène parce que je n'avais jamais écrit de scène de ce genre alors se jeter a l'eau comme ça, ça a quelque chose de terrifiant tu comprend ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ce chapitre ci est beaucoup moins sensuel et marque le retour de notre cher Yugi. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisouilles a toi ma Joana.

**Luna Dream ;** Atem et Anzu se disputer ? attends laisses moi voir mes petites notes. Apparement c'est pas prévu au programme mais qui sait réellement ce qu'il se passera quand on voit ce que Yugi a réussi a me faire faire. Ben oui, la plupart des éléments sont déjà planifiés mais on est jamais a l'abri d'un changement de dernière minute. Merci beaucoup de ta review si choupi et plein de bisous a toi.

_Eh ben ! Bientôt tes RAR seront plus grandes que tes chapitres a toi.  
_Oui, je sais, j'abuse mais y'a tant de questions et les lecteurs sont si kawai que je suis obligée de leur répondre. Et puis j'aime bien discuter avec mes lecteurs moi.  
_T'aimes discuter tout court toi surtout.  
_Oui si tu veux aussi mais quand même. Relation Lectorat/auteur ca te dit rien ?  
_J'étais pas là pendant tes cours de fac.  
_D'accord, c'est bon je laisse tomber.

Quand a vous lecteurs de mon cœur, je vous donne RDV au prochain chapitre. D'ici là, review ou pas, c'est vous qui décidez . Tapez un pour laisser une review , Tapez deux pour ne pas en laisser et Tapez trois pour…  
_Faire enfermer Moonfree. Allez Moon, on y va, c'est l'heure de prendre tes pilules.  
_Attends je dis au revoir et je fais plein de bisous aussi.


	7. Loyauté et sentiments

**Disclaimer ;** L'aies déjà dit en première page, pourquoi je dois le refaire ici ? D'autant qu'on la pas fait avant ?  
_Parce que tu vas prendre de bonnes résolutions et le mettre en début de chaque chapitre maintenant.  
_Nan ! Je veux pas . J'ai pas envie .  
_Reviens ici de suite espèce de sortie de secours a pattes_  
Nan ! j'vais voir quelqu'un qui me protégera de tes assauts furieux. Sytty ! au scours euh !  
_D'accord c'est bon je vais el faire ce truc de fou. Rien ne lui appartient sauf les éventuels perso que vous en reconnaîtriez pas mais doit pas en avoir beaucoup quand même._

Ben pas dans ce chapitre non. Mais bonne lecture a tous quand même et rendez-vous dans 10 ans , même jour même heure, même pomme. On verra quand on aura trente ans sur les marches de la Place des Grands Hommes.

* * *

**Chapitre 7;** Loyauté et sentiments

Joey déambulait dans les vastes couloirs du manoir des vampires à la recherche de quelque chose a manger. Théoriquement, il lui était totalement superflu de manger, la seule nourriture lui permettant de survivre étant le sang humain. Mais le blondinet avait toujours été, et était demeuré, très friand de tout ce que la gastronomie pouvait lui apporter et raffolait de toutes sortes de choses. La fin de son paquet de chips taille XXL l'avait d'ailleurs obligée a quitter son lit ou il aimait a se prélasser. Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit de fringale gustative que Joey cherchait a se rendre aux cuisines. Néanmoins, alors que le jeune homme faisait a nouveau demi tour après s'être trompé encore une fois de chemin, alors que rien ne le laissait prévoir tant le silence qui régnait dans la demeure était dense, une voix glaciale le figea sur place :

« Joey ! »

Le su nommé aurait reconnu cette voix froide et mesquine entre mille. Aucun vampire ne possédait ce ton mordant et qui ne souffrait aucune contestation. Même Atem n'avait pas une telle portée lorsqu'il utilisait son ton le plus impérieux. Faisant demi tour et contre mauvais fortune bon cœur, le vampire blond se retourna doucement pour faire face à Seto qui se tenait là , majestueux comme toujours. Joey avait beau détesté Seto, chose qui semblait être plus que réciproque, il lui fallait avouer que si Atem n'avait pas été le roi des vampires, nul doute que la place serait revenue de droit au vampire qui se trouvait face a lui.

S'Attendant a ce que le vampire aux yeux de glace lui expose encore une fois une de ses remontrances acides qui le mettrait en colère de par son injustice et qui serait l'étincelle menant a une nouvelle joute entre les deux protagonistes, Joey tenta de faire taire son estomac afin de se concentrer sur cette entrevue non voulue.  
« Que me veux tu Seto ? Je ne suis pas ton caniche et je te signale que je m'apprêtais a faire quelque chose d'important ! »  
« D'important hein ? Voyons Wheeler, tu sais très bien que de toutes les choses que tu feras, aucune ne pourra être importante » Ricana le vampire avant de continuer sur un ton un peu plus…..aimable ?  
« Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais te parler. Suis moi ! »

Seto avait dit cela d'une voix telle qu'elle n'admettait aucunes dérobades, aucunes répliques et encore moins une demande d'explication. Contraint et forcé, Joey, du bien a contrecoeur suivre son ennemi jusqu'au bureau de ce dernier. A peine Joey eut-il passé le seuil que Seto ferma la porte donnant a la serrure deux tours de clefs mais sans pour autant enlever la clef de cette même serrure. Un moyen comme un autre de faire comprendre au vampire blond que la conversation qui allait suivre serait de la plus haute importance et ne regardait qu'eux mais qu'a tout moment, Joey pouvait choisir d'y mettre fin. Ne laissant pas la chance a ce dernier de dire quoique ce soit, le vampire aux yeux de glace lâcha directement et sans hésitation ;

« Que penses tu de cette histoire ? »

Il ne fallait pas chercher midi a quatorze heures pour savoir de quoi parlait Seto. Même le dernier des imbéciles aurait facilement compris. Et malgré ses airs de déjanté, Joey était loin d'être un ingénu.  
« Que veux tu que je te dise ? Que je ne m'admet pas qu'Atem nous ai caché cela depuis des années, que désormais nous sommes en danger a cause de cet acte et que je compte bien me rebeller contre lui et tuer Anzu ? » Débita d'une seule traite le jeune homme blond.

Seto ne disait rien et attendait que Joey lui fasse connaître le reste de sa pensée, chose qui en tarda pas a arriver ;  
« Parce que si c'est le cas, alors tu es tombé sur la mauvaise personne Kaiba ! Si Atem a jugé bon de nous cacher la vérité c'est qu'il avait ses raisons et loin de moi l'idée de lui en porter rancune. Par ailleurs Anzu est mon amie et je veillerais a ce que personne ne lui fasse aucun mal même si cela signifie me dresser contre nombres de mes congénères ! »

En cet instant, Seto ne pu qu'admirer le courage du jeune homme. Joey était peu être un imbécile fini mais il fallait admettre qu'il était loyal et qu'il n'hésitait pas a défendre ce qui lui tenait a cœur. Sa tirade n'avait pas réellement surpris Seto qui s'était attendu a une telle réponse.  
« Sais tu que la destinée d'Anzu est de mourir pour faire gagner notre clan ? Que Atem doit la sacrifier pour nous assurer la victoire ? » Lança derechef le vampire, satisfait de son coup d'éclat.  
« Qu'insinues tu par là ? »  
« Tu n'es donc pas au courant de la légende le la dernière prêtresse a ce que je vois ! »  
« Parce que toi tu l'es peut être ? » argua la blond.  
« Dis moi Joey, si tu apprenais qu'il existait un moyen pour gagner la guerre qui nous oppose aux sorciers mais que Atem, pour une raison personnelle refusait de l'utiliser, tu réagirais comment ? » demanda Seto sans même répondre a l'interrogation précédente de son interlocuteur.

Le vampire aux cheveux blonds resta sans voix. Non pas parce que Seto savait une chose que lui ignorait mais parce que la façon dont il l'avait dite laissait sous entendre qu'Atem n'hésiterait pas a trahir sa condition de maître des vampires pour une raison personnelle. Joey connaissait le vampire seigneur depuis des années et s'il était une chose qu'il savait, c'était que ce dernier s'était toujours efforcé de prendre son rôle au sérieux et de tout faire pour ses disciples.

« Je n'aime pas le ton que tu prends Seto. Tout le monde sait que tu rêves de gouverner le monde des vampires a la place de Atem, ce n'est pas un secret ! Et je refuse de ne penser qu'un seul instant que ce que tu dis puisse être vrai ! » Cracha le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau de Kaiba.  
« Repenses a ce que je viens de te dire lorsque le moment sera venu » lâcha ce dernier avant que le blond ne franchisse le seuil.

Ce dernier regardait la porte par laquelle était sorti le jeune Wheeler. Il s'était attendu a une telle réaction de la part de Joey. Néanmoins, ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'inquiétait bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Si Atem refusait de sacrifier Anzu comme il le lui avait laissé comprendre lors de leur dernière entrevue, alors il n'était pas sur que les vampires puissent se débarrasser des sorciers. Et si les vampires laissaient leur roi se laisser aveugler par ses sentiments, alors il était sur que les vampires couraient a leur perte.

**&&&**

A l'autre bout du manoir, dans la chambre de Mai, cette dernière et Anzu était également en train de discuter de la nouvelle information quand a la condition de la brunette.

« Alors comme cela, tu le savais déjà ? » constata Anzu a l'adresse de Mai.  
« A vrai dire ce n'étaient que des soupçons ! J'avais un jour surpris une conversation entre Atem et Yugi au sujet de la légende de la prêtresse. »  
« Yugi ? Qui est Yugi ? »  
« C'est vrai que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré. Yugi est le frère d'Atem. C'est aussi un oracle. Tout comme nous il possède le secret de l'immortalité. »  
« J'ignorais que Atem avait un frère ! C'est aussi un vampire ? »  
« Non, il est humain mais grâce a une potion fabriquée par des alchimistes et connue seulement des oracles, il a la possibilité de reculer le vieillissement de ses cellules et de rester immortel tant qu'il boira de cette potion. Atem n'en parle jamais car il cherche a le protéger. Yugi n'a pas choisi la facilité en refusant de devenir vampire et en décidant de vivre parmi les humains, il est une cible facile pour les ennemis d'Atem ! »  
« Je vois ! Et que savait Yugi a mon propos ? »  
« Je pense qu'il en sait plus qu'il n'a voulu le dire lorsque j'ai surpris leur conversation. Tout ce que je sais c'est que comme toute prêtresse, tu as le pouvoir de faire stopper cette guerre millénaire. Tes pouvoirs doivent permettre de faire pencher la balance pour l'un des deux camps suivant celui que tu voudras privilégier. En fait, d'après ce que disais Yugi, tout se joue lorsque tu entreras en possession de tes pouvoirs. C'est a ce moment que tu auras la capacité de détruire l'un des deux camps et de ramener la paix unilatérale dans le monde des ténèbres permettant par la même la proclamation d'un chef unique et de l'extinction d'une espèce »  
« Dans Quatre jours » murmura pour elle-même Anzu.  
« Pardon ? » S'enquit la jeune femme blonde qui ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Anzu.  
« Dans quatre jours, c'est dans quatre jour que je dois entrer en possession de mes pouvoirs selon Atem ! »

Un silence suivit cette constatation. Anzu réfléchissait a ce que venait de lui dire Mai et en déduisait que quelque chose lui échappait. Elle se promit d'en parler a Atem dès son retour et de mettre les choses au clair.

Mais les pensées de la brunette furent mises a mal par la résonance d'un coup sur la porte de la chambre de Mai qui fut bientôt suivi par un second puis par une multitude de coup léger semblant suivre le rythme d'une musique. Cette dernière se leva et alla ouvrir pour trouver devant elle, une Sérénity plutôt agitée.

« Ah Mai tu es là ! Je viens de croiser Joey et il était furibond ! Il sortait du bureau de Seto et je ne sais pas ce que ce sont dits ces deux imbéciles mais a en voir le visage de mon frère ils ont encore du se tirer dans les pattes ! Oh tu es là Anzu ? Comment vas-tu ? » Lâcha la jeune demoiselle sur un ton de profonde désinvolture.

Sérénity était ainsi. Toujours souriante, de bonne humeur et prête a rendre service. A bien y réfléchir Anzu ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu une seule fois de mauvaise humeur. Chaque jour qui passait voyait naître sur sa jolie frimousse un sourire plein de douceur et de fraîcheur. Et en cet instant ou s vie semblait lui échapper, Anzu était bien heureuse de voir la jeune fille.

« Très bien Sérénity vu les choses qui se passent en ce moment ! » lâcha Anzu, amusée par le comportement de sa jeune amie.  
« Ah oui, cette histoire de prêtresse ! C'est donc vrai ce que nous a dit Atem hier alors ? Tu aurais du voir la tête des autres vampires. On aurait dit que la plupart allait avoir la mâchoire qui tomberait a terre. D'autres se sont demandés s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague. Joey s'est même mis a rire bêtement pendant 10 minutes avant de comprendre par une claque de Mai que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. A vrai dire le seul a ne pas avoir été surpris c'était Seto. Je l'ai observé et il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce durant tout le discours d'Atem. Même ses yeux sont restés fixes. On aurait dit qu'il savait déjà ce qui allait se dire et… »  
« Tu m'as l'air de beaucoup observer Seto pour quelqu'un dont le frère n'arrête pas de se battre avec ledit Seto » L'interrompit hilare Mai.

Sérénity, comprenant le double sens de la remarque de Mai eut la bonté de rougir magnifiquement cependant que ses deux amies s'étaient mises a rire. Mai et Anzu soupçonnaient leur jeune amie de ressentir certaines émotions pour le vampire de glace mais n'avaient jamais pu le prouver.

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! J'observais c'est tout ! N'oubliez pas que je suis une vampire et que les vampires ont un très bon don d'observation et moi je ne fais que m'entraîner a mieux maîtriser cette caractéristique » Se défendit pitoyablement le jeune sœur de Joey.  
« Oui, et tu vas nous dire que c'est ensuite pour participer au concours de chasseur de fourmi qui te permettra de gagner un voyage sous le soleil de Tahiti » ne pu s'empêcher de rétorquer Mai.  
« C'est bon Mai ! Si notre petite Sérénity est tombée sous le charme de Seto, on ne peut rien y faire tu sais ? » Intervint Anzu, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux bleus.  
« Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui les filles ! Vous divaguez ! Et puis, sur ce sujet, Mai tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop la ramener. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai remarqué ton manège avec mon frère ? »  
« Hein ? » ne pu que s'exclamer la concernée en se stoppant net dans son fou rire ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire attraper un hoquet.

La tête que faisait Mai a cet instant était de trop pour ses deux amies dont les éclats de rire redoublèrent. Tous, quand il voyait Joey et Mai se chamailler comme des gamins, pensait inévitablement a un célèbre adage « Qui aime bien, châtie bien ». Et même si la jeune femme aux yeux violets s'en défendait, il était clair que le frère de sa jeune amie ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Il fallut bien plus que quelques minutes pour calmer les éclats de rires des trois jeunes filles dont les états d'âmes avaient toujours été un sujet de plaisanterie. Cette histoire avait commencé le jour ou Anzu était sortie avec Atem et qu'ayant mis au parfum ses deux amies, Sérénity s'était écrié dans un de ses élans de folies ;

« Et on va aussi devoir t'appeler maîtresse des vampires ? »

Ce a quoi la brunette avait répondu du tac au tac ; « Rien ne t'empêche de sortir avec Seto et tu pourras être appelée bras gauche du bras droit du maître des vampires ». cette phrase avait beaucoup fait rire Sérénity qui avait alors enchaîné ; « Et si Mai sort avec Joey , elle deviendra le bras droit du bras gauche du maître des vampires tout en étant le bras gauche du bras droit du bras droit du maître des vampires » .

Etant donnée la tournure bancale de la phrase, il avait fallu trois tentatives a Sérenity pour parvenir a la dire d'une traite.

Cette histoire, bien réflective de la folie dont étaient capables les trois amies lorsqu'elles étaient ensembles, était depuis lors un sujet de plaisanterie récurrent qui ne manquait pas d'être remis sur le tapis dès que l'occasion se présentait. Les trois amies aimaient beaucoup ce genre de moment qui leur permettait en quelque sorte de se sentir vivantes et de repartir l'espace d'un court instant dans la vie qui était celle de toute jeune femme humaine. Ce fut donc dans une bonne humeur communicative que les trois jeunes filles passèrent le restant de leur matinée.

* * *

Et voilà fin de ce chapitre numéro 7.  
_Euh dis une question là ? T'es sure que tu vas bien toi ?_  
Eké ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas encore ?  
_Ben tu crois pas que t'as fondu un plomb avec tes « bars droit du bras gauche du bras…. » ?  
_Ooooohhhh ! Ca ? C'est rien, tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps non ? Et puis avoues qu'il fallait tout de même un petit chapitre de décompression près toute cette intrigue qui tourne autour de Anzu ! D'autant que dès le prochain chapitre, les choses redeviennent plus sérieuses.  
_Ah bon ? Va y avoir un mort dis ? Va y avoir des blessés ?_  
Euh non, pas que je saches ! Disons plutôt que l'on va sans doute passer a un stade supérieur ! Et on va pouvoir crier « Allez les footeux, allez les footeux….. » ben quoi ? Un stade ? T'as pas compris le jeu de mot ?  
_D'accord, cette fois , j'en suis sure, elle a disjonctée. Allez passe au RAR avant que je te démonte le cerveau !_  
Vip Chef ! Allons cuisiner parce que chef cuisinier .  
_Pitié ! Ou sont les tournevis ? Les clefs a molettes ?_  
(Chantonne) Le bricoleur ! Peut on le faire ? oui on peut. Et oui c'est bien lui, c'est l'ami Bob. Avec sa bande il est partout…  
_Fais les RAR mais arrêtes de chanter ce générique de dessin animé que t'a trouvé on ne sait ou ?_  
C'est Bob le bricoleur d'abord. Tu connais rien toi décidement.

**Syt the Evil Angel ;** _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore là celle là ? Elle a pas un mari a s'occuper pis des gars a nourrir elle ?_  
Rhoo mais t'es méchante toi ! Ca suffit oui ? Tu sais bien que Sytty elle fait ce qu'elle veut et que ses mecs ben il se démerdent avec ça.  
_Ouais et c'est pas normal si tu veux mon avis. Bon allez fais sa RAR qu'on en finisse vite.  
_Alors ma Sytty, comme ça tu as bien aimé le rôle de Yugi ? Apparemment vous êtes plusieurs a avoir apprécié qu'il soit un Oracle. Ce que je suis rassurée quand même (saute partout en criant sa joie et en prenant la tite voix comme cavalière). Euh.. oui, je disais donc. Ce chapitre ci est un peu éloigné du reste de l'histoire je trouve. Mais j'ai pas résisté a changer un peu la donne pour mieux chambouler la suite.  
_Vive le mode Dark !_  
Euh, nan pas là nan. Mais ca va venir , ca va venir. Bon aller ma Sytty je te fais plein de bisouilles et espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre.

**Kyras01 ;** Tout d'abord, bienvenue a toi et merci de ta review. Ca me fait très plaisir que ma fic te plaise et que tu aies pensé a me le dire. Quand a savoir si ce sera Atem le maître des Ténèbres, ma foi il va falloir attendre la fin pour le savoir. Pour le sort d'Anzu, disons que là aussi rien n'est encore décidé et je pense que cela va dépendre de mon état d'esprit lors de l'écriture du dernier chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents. Bisous a toi.

**Thealie ;** Et encore une qui aime Yugi ainsi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai été soulagé de voir vos réactions positives face a son rôle. Parce que j'ai beau aimé tout chambouler, y'a des fois ou je me demande si je pousse pas le bouchon un peu trop loin. (Et pourtant je m'appelle pas Maurice XD). Pourquoi Bakura n'a pas pu s'en prendre a Yugi ? Alors disons que Yugi a des tas de contacts qui lui permettent de rester cacher et qu'Atem veille mine de rien a sa sécurité. Et puis Yugi vit parmi les humains et Bakura n'a que faire de cette espèce. Comme tout les méchants, il est obnubilé par le pouvoir et ne voit pas forcément les dangers a coté du chemin qu'il a choisi. Mais je pense que cette question sera abordée plus en détails dans d'autres chapitres. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre qui est un peu plus « joyeux » te plaira tout autant. De gros bisous a toi.

**Athenais ;** Ah la prophétie ! Vaste question que celle-ci. Y'a des fois je me dis que j'ai trop lu Harry Potter. Lol. En ce qui concerne celle qui nous intéresse, disons que comme tu le remarques, il va être difficile de la contrer. Le seul espoir qui pourrait résulter serait la partie manquante mais étant donné qu'elle n'est connue de personne, ça risque d'être difficile de miser dessus. Quand a Rowena, j'avoue qu'il est difficile de savoir ce dont elle est capable. Elle reste avant tout la sœur de Bakura et son bras droit et possède elle aussi certains pouvoirs. Ce qui la rend dangereuse mais aussi intrigante. Mais tu en sauras plus dans les chapitres a venir promis. Pour ce qui est de la femme d'Atem, non non rassures toi il n'y a que Anzu mais la sonorité de ton pseudo se rapproche de celle du nom Atem c'est pour cela que j'ai fait le rapprochement. En tout cas, merci de ta review et plein de bisous.

**Joana Melodya ;** Je vais finir par ne marquer que ton prénom ma douce parce que j'en perd mon latin avec tout ces changements ! Blague a part. Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review pour me dire que le rôle de Yugi t'avait plu. C'est vrai que l'Oracle est arrivé un peu par hasard. On a l'impression qu'il s'est échappé de Matrix pour atterrir ici lol. Mais je sais pas, l'idée de son rôle m'as apparue un soir et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je tente le coup même si ça faisait très décalé de son personnage habituel. En même temps, vu que la fic part elle aussi dans un sens différent, je pense que ce n'est pas trop génant. Contente en tout cas, que cela t'ait plu. Je te fais des tas de bisouilles ma Joana.  
PS ; merci pour ta review sur le OS. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer mais j'avais besoin de cet échappatoire a mes propres démons intérieurs. Encore sorry de t'avoir versé des perles de cristal.

**Ayumi Nakashima** ; Tu es enfin revenue, tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je suis heureuse de cette nouvelle. Et en plus tu aimes mon histoire alors là, c'est le bonheur complet. Tu aimes les histoires de vampires aussi ? alors cela tombe bien. Je dois t'avouer que cette idée de fic m'est venue après une période assez noire mais que peu a peu, elle est devenue l'un de mes écrits préférés. Quelque part, elle me ressemble un peu et j'essaie d'en prendre soin le plus possible vois tu ? c'est peut etre pour cela qu'elle contient beaucoup d'émotions. Quoiqu'il en soit, voici la suite qui j'espère continuera a te plaire. De gros bisous a toi ma petite puce.

Eh bien voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé. D'accord il est pas arrivé en avance mais y'a eu le 16 juillet etça m'a pas permi de me mettre en avance.  
_Oui mais qu'est-ce que j'ai eu la paix pendant deux jours et demi. Pendant que t'avais le nez dans ton Harry Potter 6 et que tu refusais de dormir pour le finir , ben moi j'étais tranquille. Il sort quand le 7?_  
Pas avant trois ans malheureusement. Mias bon en attendant le tome 7, ben je veux bien lire vos reviews moi alors si vous avez envie d'en laisser une, ben vous savez comment faire. Et en même temps, je vous y oblige pas non plus, vous faites comme vous voulez.

Bisous a tous et RDV au prochain chapitre.  
Moonfree


	8. Doutes et mises au point

**Disclaimer;** Je me demande pourquoi je dois faire un truc qui ne sera que mensonge vu que tout le monde sait que l'univers Yu-Gi-Oh est a moi.  
_C'est vraiment beau de rêver des fois hein? Même si a ce train là, c'est plus du rêve mais de l'utopie. Allez arrête ton cirque et fais moi ce disclaimer comme il convient de le faire.  
_Ca va , ca va, mais punaise, depuis que tu passes du temps avec un certain jeune homme tu me pompes le haricot toi. Bon Ok, rien n'est a moi, les personnages appartiennent a qui de droit et blablabla.

D'accord, je sais ce que vous aller me dire. Que c'est pas trop tôt et qu'au lieu de faire mumuse avec des One -Shots dans d'autre catégories je ferais mieux de m'atteler a cette histoire qui se traine en longueur et tout. Mais c'est pas ma faute euh! J'vous jure! Déjà de une c'est la faute a la personne qui m'a intoxiquée et de deux ben c'est la faute a ma douche parce que a chaque fois que je suis dessous et que je pense , ben y'en sort une idée alors hein?  
_T'a pas bientôt fini de raconter ta vie toi? Tu crois pas que tes lecteurs préféreraient lire le chapitre plutôt que tes conneries hein?  
_Si peut être mais scuse moi d'avoir été traumatisé par mon entretien d'embauche aussi. (tire la langue a la tite voix et s'apprête a se sauver comme seuls les plus courageux savent le faire.)

Bonne lecture a tous et excusez moi pour le temps mis a pondre ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 ;** Doutes et mise au point.

Lorsque Atem revint de son entrevue avec Yugi, il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser a ce que son jeune frère lui avait révélé. La prophétie concernant Anzu était incomplète et pour une raison inconnue, cela ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Poussé par un obscur sentiment, il lui semblait que le destin de la jeune fille dépendait de cette partie manquante de la prophétie et de se savoir sans contrôle sur cet élément le rendrait fou. Bien que ses motivations premières avaient bien été de sacrifier la jeune fille pour servir ses plans et détruire el clan des vampires, aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte que cela n'était plus possible.

Seto avait raison. Atem se laissait guider par ses sentiments pour Anzu. Jamais avant de la rencontrer il n'aurait refusé de tuer une personne pour servir ses intérêts. Pas qu'il est énormément changé pendants ces cinq dernières années mais le fait qu'il s'agissait Anzu lui rendait la tache impossible. La jeune fille avait réussi à le toucher là ou d'autres avaient échoué et il lui fallait reconnaître qu'il n'envisageait pas son avenir sans la jeune fille à ses cotés.

Passant devant la porte de Mai, le maître des vampires fut sorti de ses sombres pensées par pu des éclats de rire retentissant a travers la porte. Nul besoin de se demander a qui pouvait appartenir ces rires. Lorsque Anzu, Mai et Sérénity se retrouvaient toutes les trois, cela se finissaient toujours de la même façon. Il se rappelait d'une scène ou les trois jeunes filles avaient fini par se retrouver les fesses dans la fontaine du jardin couvert de la demeure. Trempées, elles étaient alors partie dans un fou rire sans limite que seule la tombée de la nuit accompagnée d'un vent frais était parvenue a apaisé. Décidé à laisser Anzu profiter de ce moment de détente, le maître des vampires continua sa route jusqu'à son bureau.

Devant la porte de la salle, il reconnut Joey qui s'apprêtait à faire demi tour. Le blondinet, apercevant le vampire aux yeux améthyste revint cependant sur sa décision et attendit que son maître parvienne à sa hauteur ;

« Pourrais je te parler Atem ? » S'enquit d'un ton révérencieux le blond.

« Tout dépend de quel sujet tu souhaites m'entretenir » Répondit le vampire en faisant entrer Joey dans son antre.

La pièce était décorée sobrement et avec goût. Un bureau d'ébène traînait au centre de la pièce, sa couleur noire tranchant avec le tapis de laine épaisse beige qui traînait sur le sol. Les murs tendus de tenture pourpre était pratiquement nus si ce n'était un énorme tableau représentant un ange démonique s'élevant dans les airs et recouvrant d'un rideau de flammes noires mêlées de stries rouges sang les être humains se trouvant a ses pieds. Ce tableau qui prenait toute la longueur du mur surplombait une cheminée de l'ancienne époque ou un feu de taille modeste brûlait.

Joey, qui était déjà entré dans le bureau de son maître et amis ne perdit pas de temps et exposa le but de sa démarche.

« Je souhaiterais te parler de Anzu ! J'ai croisé Seto tout à l'heure et il semblerait qu'il s'inquiète plus que nécessaire. »

« Seto s'inquiète toujours plus que nécessaire. Il aurait sans doute fait un très bon chef d'entreprise. » Rétorqua Atem.

« Il prétend que ton comportement pourrait mettre la survie de l'espèce en danger. » Continua le blondinet.

« Il le pourrait en effet mais il ne le fera pas. Ceci dit, si tu as quelque chose a contester quant a mon autorité, libre a toi de le faire Joey » lâcha d'un ton froid le saigneur.

Bien que la phrase ne contenait aucune ambiguïté, le ton employé laissait suggérer une menace implicite dont le blond prit note.

« Ne sois pas stupide Atem. Tu sais très bien que je ne mettrais jamais en doute ta capacité à diriger mais je tenais seulement à te mettre en garde. Je connais Seto et je connais ses façons d'agir mais certains des nôtres pourraient prêter un peu trop d'allégeance à ses « inquiétudes » »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. Ce qui doit être fait sera fait » conclut le souverain, donnant ainsi congé a Joey qui sortit du bureau sans demander son reste.

Resté seul, Atem se laissa tomber dans un grand fauteuil qui faisait face a la cheminé et se prit la tête dans les mains. Une douleur sourde commençait à poindre dans son esprit, signe que cette histoire de prêtresse lui prenait vraiment la tête. Si Seto se mettait à contester ses méthodes et si même Joey commençait à douter de sa capacité à diriger, il était à parier que les événements a venir ne seraient pas une partie de plaisir.

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre partie du manoir, une ombre silencieuse venait de se glisser furtivement par la porte de secours. Avançant silencieusement, elle prit garde à ne pas se faire repérer et se dirigea vers la grande salle, là ou elle pensait pouvoir trouver le plus gros des troupes des vampires.

**&&&**

Anzu venait de quitter la chambre de Mai et se sentait beaucoup mieux. Toutes ses inquiétudes s'étaient quelque peu dissipées. Elles n'avaient pas disparu, cela aurait été impossible tant ce qui lui arrivait était peu banal mais cette matinée de défoulement en compagnie de ses deux amies avait eu le mérité de reléguer ses interrogations au fin fond de sa pensée.

Tout à son bien être, la jeune fille ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un venait en face et percuta la silhouette de plein front. Légèrement déboussolée par cette rencontre imprévue, la jeune fille serait sans doute tombé a terre si deux bras puissants ne l'avaient retenue.

« Vous devriez faire attention jeune prêtresse. Cela serait dommage que notre unique chance de vaincre les sorciers se casse quelque chose » Annonça une voix froide mais néanmoins respectueuse.

« Je t'ai déjà demandé de me tutoyer Seto. Tu le fais bien avec Atem » Riposta la jeune fille.

« Je connais Atem depuis de nombreuses années et qui plus est je suis son bras droit. Mais en ce qui te concerne…. »

« En ce qui me concerne, je suis la fiancée de ton maître dont tu aimes être appelé son bras droit. Si tu le tutoies lui alors qu'il est votre maître a tous, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'en serait pas de même pour moi »

Le vampire aux yeux de glace se permit un sourire. Chacune de ses discutions avec Anzu finissait immanquablement de la même manière. La jeune fille lui tenait tête et lui rappelait constamment qu'elle faisait partie de son monde même si lui ne semblait pas être en accord avec ce constat. Il lui fallait avouer que Atem ne s'était pas trompé en faisant de la jeune prêtresse sa fiancée. La jeune fille avait de la répartie et savait lui tenir tête, chose que peu de personnes se permettaient.

« Très bien » Capitula Seto. « Ou allais tu ainsi pour être perdue dans tes pensées ? » S'enquit il sur un ton un peu plus aimable.

« Je voulais trouver Atem. Sais tu s'il est rentrée de son entrevue externe ? »

« Je l'ignore. Je ne savais pas même qu'il était censé rencontrer quelqu'un à l'extérieur. Mais s'il est rentré tu le trouveras sûrement… »

« Dans son bureau, je sais » Termina Anzu.

L'un comme l'autre connaissait suffisamment le maître des vampires pour savoir que lorsque ce dernier rentrait d'une importante entrevue, il aimait se rendre dans un endroit calme pour remettre au clair ses pensées. Et son bureau était le seul endroit ou il savait qu'il avait le moins de chances d'être dérangé.

Alors que Seto s'apprêtait à prendre congé de la jeune fille, celle-ci le retint un instant en lui lançant sur un ton mystérieux ;

« Au fait Seto, tu devrais être un peu plus attentif aux gens qui t'entourent »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Juste que certaines personnes que tu côtoies t'ont à l'œil et que tu ne le vois même pas, occupé que tu es a pourchasser ceux qui se mettent en travers de ton chemin »

« L'intégralité de mes ennemis sont sous surveillance Anzu et… »

« Je ne parlais pas de tes ennemis Seto. » termina malicieusement la jeune fille, un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

Puis, sans laisser le temps au vampire de répondre ou de poser d'autres questions, la jeune prêtresse partit, ou plutôt se dépêcha de s'éloigner, dans la direction opposée a celle ou se trouvait Seto. Plutôt ravie par ce qu'elle venait de faire, et espérant que cela ferait avancer les choses pour une certaines personne de sa connaissance, elle se mit ensuite en quête du bureau d'Atem.

**&&&**

Ressentant une présence juste derrière lui, le vampire se retourna brusquement et se mit sur ses gardes tout en étant prêt à porter des coups. Mais malgré la confiance que son visage arborait, on pouvait lire dans ses prunelles sombres à quel point il était surpris de ne pas avoir senti l'intrus pénétrer dans son antre. De plus, il aurait jurer avoir fermé sa porte a clef et la personne avait tout de même réussi a entrer dans cette pièce. Cette histoire devait réellement lui porter sur les nerfs pour qu'il ne sente pas un intrus derrière lui. A moins que cet intrus ne soit…

« Eh bien alors ? On ne prévient plus lorsque l'on rentre au bercail ? Sans compter que tu n'as pas prévenu que tu sortais. Essaierais tu de faire mieux qu'un ectoplasme ? » Se moqua une voix féminine.

C'était donc pour cela qu'il n'avait pas pris garde à l'entrée de l'intrus. Il aurait du s'en douter. Elle seule parvenait à le prendre par surprise. Sans doute parce que son aura était humaine et qu'elle différait de celle des autres vampires. Rassuré quand au fait qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'un ennemi, le vampire baissa sa garde et fixa ses prunelles améthyste dans celle azurées de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

« Depuis quand sais tu ouvrir les portes qui sont fermées a clefs ? »Demanda Atem à Anzu qui lui faisait toujours face.

« Depuis que Mai et Sérénity m'ont présenté un certain Kyo, ancien cambrioleur reconverti en serrurier. Tu sembles surpris de me voir. Est-ce que je te dérange ? » Demanda cette fois ci plus sérieusement la jeune fille.

« Pas du tout. Je suis juste soucieux quand à ce que la personne que je devais voir m'a appris. »

« C'est Yugi que tu es allé voir ? »

« Comment sais tu cela ? Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir parlé de lui a un quelconque moment. »

« Mai m'a expliqué qui il était et quel était sa condition. Pourquoi ne m'en avais tu jamais parlé ? »

« Peu de personnes sont au courant de son existence. Ceci dans un but de protection. Yugi n'est pas comme nous et bien qu'il s'en défende, il a besoin qu'un minimum de précaution soient prises. De tout les vampires, il n'y a que Mai et Seto qui sont au courant de son existence. Mai parce qu'elle nous a vu une fois ensemble et qu'il a bien fallu lui expliquer la situation et lui faire promettre de garder le secret. Quand a Seto, en tant que… »

« Bras droit, il se devait d'être au courant. » Termina la jeune fille qui savait que Seto était au courant de nombres de choses que la plupart des vampires ignoraient.

Un vaste silence suivi les paroles de la jeune fille. Chacun était perdu dans ses propres pensées et respectait par là même celles de l'autre. Atem réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait appris et Anzu se demandait si elle avait le droit de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le matin.

« Que veux tu me demander cher ange ? »

La question que venait de poser Atem fit sursauter la jeune femme. Dans son inquiétude face a l'état d'agitation du vampire, elle en avait oublié que ce dernier était capable de lire en elle comme s'il son esprit n'était qu'un livre.

« Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas lorsque tu hésites à me faire part de quelque chose. » Reprit le vampire dans l'intention de pousser la jeune femme à se confier.

Anzu soupira et se permit de prendre place sur les genoux du vampire, avant de se lancer ;

« J'aimerais savoir ce que t'as dit Yugi au sujet de la légende de la prêtresse. Mai m'a dit que j'étais celle qui ferait basculer le destin du monde des ténèbres lors de la prochaine lune. Mais elle n'a pas su m'en dire plus et… »

« Mai ne pouvait pas t'en dire plus. Elle ne connaît de la légende ce que Yugi et moi avons bien voulu lui laisser entendre. »

« Alors vous saviez qu'elle… » Hésita la jeune fille.

« Qu'elle nous écoutait ? Oui, n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas le maître des vampires pour rien. Quoiqu'il en soit, Mai n'a entendu que ce que j'ai juger bon qu'elle entende. J'ai pensé que si pour une raison ou une autre, j'étais incapable de te révéler ta condition, Mai saurait le faire. J'avais laissé assez d'indice pour qu'elle sache qu'elle voie prendre afin d'en savoir plus sur ta condition si jamais je venais a disparaître avant ta prise de pouvoir. Seto quand a lui était dans la confidence afin de servir de garde fou. » Expliqua Atem.

« Mais Mai m'a dit que Yugi en savait plus que ce qu'elle m'a dit avoir surpris lors de votre conversation. »

« Yugi n'en sait à vrai dire pas beaucoup plus. La seule chose qu'il sait c'est qu'une prophétie a été faite sur la dernière prêtresse en parallèle à la légende. En lui rendant visite ce matin, j'espérais qu'il puisse me donner une solution pour éviter qu'une certaine partie de la prophétie ne se réalise. Mais malheureusement, il est dans l'incapacité de m'aider. »

« Que veux tu dire ? Si je peux mettre fin a cette guerre millénaire qui oppose ton clan a celui de Bakura, pourquoi voudrais tu contrer la prophétie ? » Argumenta la jeune femme qui ne voyait pas ou se trouvait le problème.

Devant la douleur qu'elle perçut dans les yeux de Atem, la jeune fille su qu'elle venait de toucher la une partie du problème qui se posait au jeune vampire. Ce dernier, pour sa part, hésitait à révéler la vérité à la jeune fille. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment cette dernière allait réagir a une partie de la prophétie qu'elle ignorait et qu'Atem refusait lui-même d'admettre.

« Anzu. Il y a un élément que tu ignores quand à cette prophétie. Non, écoutes moi et ne m'interromps pas avant que j'aie terminé. » Coupa le vampire alors que la jeune fille avait ouvert la bouche dans le but de s'exprimer.

Cette dernière fit signe qu'elle acceptait la condition sine qua non de Atem et le laissa terminer.

« Tu as effectivement le pouvoir de faire de l'un des deux clans, le maître du monde des ténèbres. Tout cela grâce à tes pouvoirs de prêtresse qui se manifesteront dans quatre jours. Ce que tu ignores est que cette victoire de l'un des clans ne pourra se faire que si tu abandonnes tes pouvoirs au profit du chef du clan que tu souhaites voir vainqueur. La seule façon de conclure cette passation de pouvoir est de … de te sacrifier. » Acheva le vampire sous les yeux d'une Anzu pétrifiée.

La jeune prêtresse avait bien compris le sens de cette dernière phrase. Si elle voulait que cette guerre prenne fin, il lui faudrait mourir et se défaire de ses pouvoirs. Elle comprenait pourquoi Atem ne lui avait pas révélé ce dernier point il avait sans doute eu peur qu'elle refuse ses responsabilités. Or, s'il était une chose qu'Anzu avait appris en vivant parmi les vampires, c'était que les responsabilités qui incombaient a chacun devait être remplie. Aussi, en vue de rassurer le maître des vampires qui la regardait inquiet, se dépêcha t'elle de parler.

« Rassures toi Atem. Je ne te rendrais pas la tâche difficile. J'ai eu du mal à me faire à cette condition de prêtresse mais j'ai fini par l'accepter. En faisant cela, j'ai implicitement accepté ce que cela impliquait. Tu n'as rien à craindre. La guerre qui vous oppose prendra fin dans quatre jours comme cela a été écrit dans… »

« Tu ne m'a pas compris Anzu » Coupa le vampire avant de poursuivre. « Si je t'ai révélé la véritable teneur de cette prophétie, c'est n'est pas pour que tu l'acceptes mais que tu comprennes que si j'ai été rendre visite à Yugi ce matin, s'était pour trouver un moyen d'empêcher ce dernier détail. Cette guerre n'est pas la tienne et je refuse de te sacrifier pour une victoire que… »

« Atem, tu sais très bien, tout comme moi, qu'une prophétie ne peut être brisée. Tu m'as toujours dit que l'on devait accepter ce que le destin nous réservait. Alors si je l'accepte, acceptes le aussi. » Le pria la jeune femme.

Le vampire regarda celle qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait choisi de la faire sienne alors que tant d'autres vampires (ses ?) auraient pu prétendre au titre. Anzu avait toujours accepté ce que le destin lui avait fait subir. Que ce soit la perte des siens alors qu'elle avait survécu ou son adoption dans une famille pas très banale. Aujourd'hui alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'il lui fallait mourir, elle acceptait encore une fois la décision du destin sans cris, sans pleurs, sans rancune, juste avec une force de volonté qu'Atem n'avait jamais vu chez personne.

Décidé plus que jamais a tout faire pour contrer la prophétie, le maître des vampires attira la jeune femme a lui et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il lui était possible de lui donner dans cet instant tragique.

* * *

_Dis moi juste une chose là. Tu vas prendre des vacances d'ici peu ou quoi? Parce que là, ca fait quand même pas mal de postage de fic en peu de temps et je voudrais pas dire, mais ce serait mieux si c'était régulier.  
_Toi, toute façon t'es jamais contente. Faut toujours que tu la ramènes méchamment. Non je vais pas prendre de vacances et oui je poste pas régulièrement mais c'est pas moi qui décide de quand la lumière de l'inspiration me frappe je te signale. alors camembert ou je t'envoie en enfer. Et me regarde pas comme ca, ton regard il ressemble a rien qui me ferait peur.  
_D'accord et si jedemande a un clown det'envoyer un gros serpent sur les genoux tu feras quoi?  
_Euh, je hurlerais et partirais en courant parce que j'ai la phobie et des clowns et des serpents alors le sdeux d'un coup je suis même pas sûre de rester vivante tu vois?  
_Quelle bonne nouvelle !  
_Oui mais nan, les lecteurs ils auront pas leur RAR et ce serait mal.  
_Et après tu crois que ca va m'arrêter ca?  
_Peut être pas mais si je t'interdis de sortie associé a une interdiction de visite tu diras quoi?  
_Fais tes RAR! Je veux pas rester avec toi jusqu'a ma mort moi.  
_Merci. Trop aimable que tu es des fois (sourire démoniaque qui apparait, signe de satisfaction intense)

**Syt the Evil Angel;** Bon alors le gore on va peut être attendre un petit peu tu crois pas? Parce que Bakura ben mine de rien tu lui as foutu les jetons et il rechigne a venir faire acte de présence dans la fic maintenant. Il a peur de ce qui pourrait se passer tu vois?  
_**Bakura; La laisses pas m'approcher surtout.**_  
Hein? quoi? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là toi? T'es pas censé être chez moi je te signale.  
**_Bakura; Ben quoi? tu voulais pas une nouvelle voix maléfique?_**  
Euh oui mais non pas toi quoi! Allez ouste repart d'ou tu viens et dis au responsable des livraisons de voix que y'a erreur sur la marchandise. Bon sang mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir. c'est plus une RAR c'est un salon de thé. Bon ma Sytty j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu et pour la torture de perso attends un peu oki? Bisouilles a toi.

**Ayumi Nakashima;** Ma Angel! Contentes de voir que tu as aimé le précédent chapitre Qui était somme toute très différent des autres. Malheureusement c'était une petite pause qui se termine avec ce chapitre -ci. Ben oui, on revient un peu aux choses sérieuses et disons que la suite risque fort d'être mouvementée. Mais ca, c'est une surprise encore secrete et qui arrivera sur votre écran lorsque je serais d'attaque pour écrire le chapitre 9. Ouille, rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la migraine. Lol. En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite t'aura plu et je te fais d'énormes calinousbisous.

**Théalie;** Ah l'histoire du bras droit du bras gauche! Ben disons que euh... j'en sais trop rien non plus. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que je venais d'engloutir une boite de 200 grammes de dragibus et que le mot bras droit du roi s'est inscrit dans mon esprit. De là, ben c'est parti en cacahuète et lorsque j'ai relu j'ai même pas essayé de comprendre. On mettra ca sur le compte de la folie de nos trois jeunes demoiselles hein? (espère très très fort).Pour les reviews, je ne pense pas que tu aies a t'en faire. je viens de jeter un oeil sur le calendrier et je viens de voir que tu rentrais demain donc tu ne seras pas en retard du tout crois moi. Allez je te laisse ici avec de gros bisous rien que pour toi.

**Regenérating Fire;** Rekikoo a toi! Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas autant de n'avoir pu reviewé . Tu sais, même si les reviews aident l'auteur a savoir si son histoire est aimée ou pas, je ne les vois pas comme une finalité en soi. Le principal, c'est surtout que vous aimiez lire cette fic. Après laisser un commentaire ou pas, c'est suivant le temps que l'on a ou si l'on veut dire quelque chose. Alors pas d'inquiètude pour cela, je ne t'en veux absolument pas. La preuve? Pluie de bisous pour toi.

**Luna Dream;** Alors toi tu sembles attendre avec impatience un certain shipping si j'ai bien compris le sous entendu? lol. Bonne nouvelle pour toi, il arrive. Doucement, voire très doucement parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude pour ce shipping là mais il progresse. Quand sera t'il mis en place? Ma foi, dans un certain chapitre je pense. Nan en fait j'en suis sûre mais je me tatouille encore quand a savoir lequel. J'espère que tu as passé d'exellente vacances et que ce chapitre te permettra de les poursuivre dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Merci d'être passée et gros bisous a toi.

**Athenais;** Alors toi Seto, y'a rien a faire, tu peux pas l'encadrer on dirait. Pourtant j'ai beau essayer de le rendre sympathique, y'a rien a faire, il veut pas.J'ai tout essayé même de le menacer de lui confisquer ses dragons blancs aux yeux bleus mais il ne céde pas le bougre. Enfin, souhaitons qu'une certaine personne puisse lui faire comprendre a quel point l'amour peut être puissant. Quand a Atem et Anzu, disons que chacun a son point de vue sur cette affaire et que tu vas vite découvrir dans ce chapitre qu'ils ne sont pas forcèment d'accord sur la tactique a appliquer si je puis dire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Enormes bisous.

**Joana Mélodya;** Ben tu te laisses faire par Ed toi maintenant?  
_Oui ben y'en a qui devrais aussi plus écouter leur petite voie si tu veux mon avis.  
_Ben je le veux pas ton avis tu vois alors tu me laches un peu oui?  
_Nan!_  
Bon on va faire comme si elle était pas là. Donc je disais donc que pour tes fics, je comprennais tout a fait que tu fasses du surplace. moi même pour celle-ci j'ai un peu naviguer dans tout les sens avant de réussir de jeter l'ancre.  
_Vla qu'elle nous fait des métaphores maintenant. On est cuit c'est sur; ca va être l'apocalypse. Sauve qui peut. Les voix et les démons d'abord._  
N'importe quoi! Elle s'arrange pas elle. Enfin bref, merci a toi d'avoir laissé une review et pis aussi d'avoir été là lorsque j'ai eu besoin d'un oeil neuf pour mon One Shot. Bisouilles tout plein beaucoup a toi ma Joana.

Et ben voilà, un nouveau chapitre de posté et que je laisse a vos critiques expertes. Comme d'habitude, je vous laisse le soin de laisser une review si vous le souhaitez avant de me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
_Ou aussipour trucider l'auteur._  
Ou la tite voix. Quoiqu'il en soit encore Merci a vous d'être aussi patient avec moi.

Bisous et Amitiés a vous.  
Moonfree


	9. Vision sur l'avenir

**Disclaimer ; **

Tout ce qui compose le monde de YGO ainsi que les divers personnages composant cette bande de joyeux lurons ne m'appartient en aucun cas. Je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et je ne touche que dalle à écrire sur eux hormis la satisfaction de les torturer parfois.

**Note ou blabla de l'auteuse ; **

Que vous dire si ce n'est que j'ai conscience d'être très en retard dans l'update de cette fic ? J'ai eu quelques soucis pour boucler ce chapitre ci alors que parallèlement, Dame Inspiration semblait être en bon accord avec moi puisque des tas d'idées elle m'a donné.

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre ci vous plaira même si il détonne par rapport aux précédents. Pourquoi ? Ben lisez et vous verrez.

Bonne lecture a tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 ; **Vision sur l'avenir.

Ce soir là, une agitation inhabituelle et fébrile régnait. Une agitation qui annonçait sans aucun doute de sombres événements se préparaient dans l'ombre. L'atmosphère était tendue et l'air chargé de senteurs inconnues. A l'odeur de l'humus se mêlait une odeur de sang similaire a celle qui aurait pu embaumer un champ de bataille empli de morts.

Si au manoir des vampires, cet état d'attente insupportable se manifestaient par des sorties nocturnes plus remarquées du fait du nombre de victimes, transformées ou vidées, dans le repaire des sorciers, Bakura faisait les cent pas dans la pièce servant aux sacrifices.

Le dirigeant des magiciens n'avait toujours pas digéré sa précédente défaite. Qui plus est, il venait d'apprendre que l'un de ses sorciers s'était fait tué sans sommation par les sentinelles qu'Atem avait placé tout autour de sa demeure. Ce dernier semblait donc s'attendre a une offensive de la part de Bakura, ce qui réjouissait le sorcier au plus haut point. En effet, une offensive serait lancé dans peu de temps mais il était encore trop tôt et seule la patience était de rigueur ce soir.

Une patience qui commençait tout de même à se transformer en impatience grandissante. En temps ordinaire, lorsque Bakura mettait au point un plan, il comptait sur un signe qui en général le confortait dans la direction a prendre. Or l'on était à trois soirs de la montée de la deuxième lune et le signe tant attendu n'était pas encore venu.

Shizu lui avait expliqué que cela était sans doute du au fait qu'un élément manquait encore au puzzle. Un élément qui leur permettrait de reprendre Anzu au maître des vampires. Une fois cette dernière en sa possession, Bakura était sûr d'obtenir le contrôle du monde des ténèbres.

Le seigneur des sorciers en était là dans ses conjectures lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une tornade blonde qui était entrée sans frapper.

« Ne n'a-t-on jamais appris à te faire annoncer ? » Gronda Bakura.

« Pardonnez moi seigneur mais Isis est en transe et il se pourrait que ce soit la vision que vous attendez tant »

« Le signe ! » murmura pour lui-même Bakura.

Sans plus se préoccuper de Marik, Bakura sortit de la pièce et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les appartements de la sœur du blond. Lorsqu'il y entra, la première chose qu'il vit fut la jeune femme brune. Allongée sur son séant, le corps tremblant et secoué de spasmes incroyables, elle avait le visage parsemée de gouttes de sueur. Visiblement, la jeune femme luttait pour garder le contrôle de la vision, attendant la présence de son maitre pour la lui dévoiler. Bakura, en son for intérieur, apprécia la portée d'un tel geste, signe de dévotion de la jeune femme envers lui.

S'approchant de la forme tremblante, le jeune sorcier aux cheveux blancs mit ses deux mains, paumes vers le plafond, au dessus du corps de la jeune femme, ne laissant qu'un espace de quelques centimètres entre ses mains et le thorax de Shizu. Ne prenant pas attention à Odion qui se reculait dans un coin de la pièce, Bakura ferma les yeux dans un effort de concentration d'énergie et commença à psalmodier une incantation dans un dialecte qui semblait très ancien.

« Kom heeft me. Toon me in u. Openbaar me de toekomst. » 1

A peine le sorcier eut il terminé son sortilège qu'un double fil de couleur rouge et crépitant comme un éclair, reliait chacune de ses mains au corps de Shizu, cependant qu'un autre fil reliaient ses deux mains entres elles. Un sifflement se fit alors entendre et lentement ; une nébuleuse grise bleue se forma au dessus des mains du sorcier. Nébuleuse qui pareille a un écran de télévision délivra une série d'information sous la forme d'images successives.

La succession d'images montra aux sorciers présent le corps d'une jeune fille habillée de blanc , allongée sur une stèle, avant de laisser place a l'explosion d'une espèce de boule d'énergie qui disparut au profit de l'image d'yeux , que Bakura identifia comme les siens, qui devenaient gris. La vision fut tellement rapide que même le maitre des sorciers, pourtant habitué a ce procédé, du prendre quelques secondes après la fin du phénomène pour revoir en flash back la totalité de la vision.

Laissant enfin retomber ses bras le long de son corps, Bakura laissa alors échapper un rire strident, mélange d'intonations démoniaques et hystériques, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre d'Isis. Tout se fit très rapidement et le roi des sorciers ne lança pas un seul regard aux occupants de la pièce.

Restés seuls, il ne fallut qu'un échange de regard entre eux, pour que Marik et Odion comprenne que ce leur maitre venait de voir fût exactement ce qu'il avait espéré. Visiblement, la guerre millénaire allait prendre fin dans peu de temps et d'après la réaction de Bakura, cette fin se ferait au profit du clan des sorciers. Rassurés ou quelque peu inquiets, ils n'auraient su le dire vu la vitesse a laquelle s'était déroulée la scène dont ils avaient été spectateur, Odion et Marik se penchèrent vers la jeune femme brune, toujours inconsciente, afin de lui prodiguer les soins coutumiers après une telle expérience.

**&&&**

Le manoir des vampires ressemblait à une vraie fourmilière. Il en était ainsi chaque soir. Le ballet incessant des vampires sortant se nourrir croisant celui des vampires rentrant de leur chasse nocturne ne finirait qu'une fois le soleil levé. Lorsque l'horizon commencerait à prendre des teintes rouges orangées, tous les vampires seraient rentrés, rassasiés de sang ou d'autres nombreux plaisirs selon leurs aventures nocturnes.

Face à cet incessant va et vient, la tranquillité de Seto était d'un contraste saisissant. Comme tout les vampires d'age avancé, Seto n'avait, depuis longtemps, plus besoin de sortir chaque soir pour trouver de la nourriture. Au fil des années, les vampires apprenaient a mieux gérer leur énergie vampirique ce qui leur permettait et d'économiser par là même le sang dont ils se nourrissaient. Ce qui s'avérait très pratique car si les jeunes vampires trouvaient cela « amusant » de sortir en quête de nourriture, les plus anciens jugeaient cela comme une certaine perte de temps. D'autant plus que les vampires les plus anciens avaient a charge de recruter et former les nouveaux vampires. La transformation en elle-même ne demandait ni quantité d'énergie ni quantité de temps mais le processus d'apprentissage à leur nouvelle condition demandaient en général beaucoup plus de temps et d'explications. Les nouveaux vampires ignorant les méthodes de chasse, ils avaient besoin d'aide pour apprendre les rudiments de cette expérience unique et pour reconnaître les proies les plus délectables. En effet, même chez les vampires, il était des plats a éviter et que les personnes sous traitement médical et dont le sang pouvait être source de toxicité du aux composant des comprimés avalés.

Pour l'instant, loin de toutes ces considérations pratiques, Seto arpentait d'un pas lent et calculé le couloir menant a sa chambre. L'esprit préoccupé, il ne cessait de tourner et retourner en tout sens ce que Anzu lui avait dit lorsque tous deux s'étaient rencontrés un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi. La jeune fille lui avait fait comprendre que quelqu'un le surveillait de très prés mais qu'il ne s'agissait pourtant pas d'un ennemi. Visiblement, la jeune prêtresse savait des choses sur son compte que lui-même ignorait et cela le laissait perplexe.

Il était parvenu au beau milieu du couloir lorsque le bruit d'une porte qui se referme pas très loin de lui se fit entendre. Sortant ainsi de ses pensées, il aperçut Sérénity qui semblait sortir de la chambre d'Anzu. Au début intrigué par ce curieux manège auquel se livraient les trois jeunes femmes, Seto en avait bientôt pris son parti en comprenant que les jeunes filles avaient tissé ensemble un véritable lien d'amitié.

Lorsque la nouvelle selon laquelle Anzu était une prêtresse s'était répandue, Seto s'était dit que l'existence de la jeune fille en viendrait sûrement a se compliquer et que ses amis lui tourneraient peut être le dos. Ce qui en soi aurait peut être mis un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de son roi en lui démontrant que le rôle d'Anzu était celui d'être sacrifiée comme le commandait la légende. Mais au lieu de cela, à l'inverse de ses doutes, l'amitié unissant Anzu, Mai et Sérénity semblait s'être renforcée d'autant plus si l'on se fiait aux éclats de rires qui avaient égayé le manoir toute la matinée durant.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait au lien unissant les trois jeunes filles, Seto ne prit pas garde au fait qu'il était parvenu à l'entrée de la chambre de la jeune prêtresse. Continuant son chemin sans se rendre compte de la situation, le bras droit du maître des vampires percuta de plein fouet la frêle Sérénity qui se tenait sur le seuil a discuter avec Anzu et ne vit pas l'incident survenir.

N'ayant pas été préparée au choc, la jeune fille se retrouva sur les fesses dans le couloir alors que, agacé par ce coup du sort, Seto daignait enfin sortir de ses sombres pensées pour juger avec un certain mépris la demoiselle à ses pieds. Anzu, de son côté se retenait a grand peine d'éclater de rire et aurait volontiers fermé la porte pour laisser ses deux amis en tête a tête si Sérénity n'était pas tombée de sorte d'avoir la moitié du corps dans sa chambre.

Beaucoup moins amusée, la demoiselle Sérénity, bien qu'en situation inférieure, vit rouge et ne pu s'empêcher de lancer sur un ton irrité ;

« Bon sang ! Il y a vraiment des personnes dont la tête empêche le passage dans un couloir. Cela te dérangerait de regarder ou tu vas Seto, »

Le temps que la Sérénity réalise ce qu'elle venait de dire, il était déjà trop tard et l'accusation avait été lancée. S'attendant a un éclat de la part du jeune homme aux yeux de glace, et ne voulant surtout pas rester a terre pour subir la foudre menaçant de s'abattre sur elle, le jeune fille se dépêcha de se relever sou le regard amusé d'Anzu qui attendait la suite du spectacle.

Mais au grand étonnement des deux jeunes femmes et peut être même de Seto lui même, ce dernier répondit a l'offense sur un ton qui se voulait calme et neutre ;

« Je ne t'aurais certainement pas percutée si tu t'étais trouvée ailleurs que sur mon chemin jeune fille. Je conçois que discuter entre filles vous amuse mais une chambre ou un petit salon me semble plus adapté à vos confessions »

« Si tu avais prêté attention a ce qui se passe autour de toi, tu aurais vu que je prenais congé d'Anzu. Et pour ton information, il me semble que c'est toi qui m'as percutée. C'est donc toi qui, selon les règles de la bienséance, devrais s'excuser. Mais j'en demande peut être trop au grand Seto » ironisa Sérénity qui pour une raison inconnue avait vite pris la mouche et qui loin de se taire, continuait a s'aventurer sur un terrain plus que dangereux.

Sentant venir le danger, Anzu essaya de dédramatiser et apaiser le conflit en chuchotant à son amie ;

« Sérénity, calmes toi. Je pense que nous sommes tous sous pression et … »

« Laisses Anzu, ton amie n'a pas tort. C'est de ma faute si elle s'est retrouvée a jouer le rôle du cygne a qui on aurait tiré dans l'aile et qui serait tombé dans un fourré. » L'interrompit Seto avant de continuer a l'attention de Sérénity ;

« Je m'excuses »

Trop surprises, les deux amies ne surent que dire et regardèrent le jeune homme s'éloigner directement après avoir présenté ses excuses. Finalement, ce fut Anzu qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé ;

« Et bien ! Si l'on m'avait dit que je serai un jour témoin d'une scène ou Seto s'excuserait ! »

« Il n'est peut être pas si insensible que cela. Ce gars est un vrai mystère » Conclut pour sa part Sérénity sans remarquer le sourire qu'avait arboré Anzu à ses paroles.

**&&&**

Suite à la vision qu'avait eu Isis et qui avait été transmise à Bakura, ce dernier s'était isolé dans son propre appartement pour réfléchir en toute sérénité. L'endroit était décoré au diapason du caractère de son propriétaire. Les murs étaient décorés de boiseries aux couleurs sombres, que venaient compléter quelques tentures de couleurs pourpres. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette de couleur bleu nuit contrastant ainsi étrangement avec le plafond couleur encre de chine sur lequel semblaient se refléter des étoiles noires. L'ameublement, bien que sommaire, était luxueux et le grand lit de forme ronde ne faisait pas exception.

Et comme toujours, lorsque tout allait dans le sens qu'il désirait, Bakura se dirigea vers un fauteuil qui tenait plus du divan et s'y laissa choir sans cérémonie aucune. Le maître des sorciers avait beaucoup aimé ce qu'il avait vu dans la vision d'Isis. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il pense à la remercier d'avoir pris la peine de contenir la vision jusqu'à son arrivée. Cette succession d'image montrant la suprématie à venir des sorciers sur le monde des ténèbres signifiait implicitement la disparition progressive des vampires jusqu'à leur extinction totale. Et cette nouvelle rendait Bakura aussi euphorique que si l'on avait donné une glace a un enfant.

Tout à son rêve, le maitre des sorciers ne s'était pas rendu aperçu de la présence d'une tierce personne dans ses appartements. Celle-ci, désireuse de se faire connaître , s'avança un peu plus vers le sorcier aux cheveux blancs et d'un seul claquement de doigt , s'évertua a éclairer les nombreuses bougies noires dispersées aux quatre coins de la chambre.

Cette soudaine clarté eut raison de l'euphorie rêveuse du seigneur et maître qui porta dès lors son attention sur la nouvelle venue, une interrogation muette au fond des yeux.

« N'es-tu point censée être occupée a mettre au point le plan qui me permettra de m'emparer de Anzu ? »

« Penses tu que cette chère Shizu aurait eu cette vision si j'avais failli a ma tache ? »Ironisa la demoiselle.

« Cela signifie t'il que tout est prêt ? » continua Bakura, insensible a la moquerie.

« Tu pourras déclencher le début de l'opération quand tu le désireras. Le pion est en place et n'attend que ton signal pour entrer en scène. »

« Bien, je vois que tu sembles avoir tout préparé avec minutie »

« Essaierais tu de me faire passer pour une incompétente? Car si tel est le cas, rassures toi, le plan sera une réussite et ta chère Anzu sera bientôt tienne » Cracha avec mépris l'interlocutrice de Bakura.

« Il le vaudrait mieux pour toi Rowena. Tu as beau être ma sœur, si jamais le plan échoue, tu en seras tenue pour responsable et châtiée comme il se doit. » Avertit d'une voix trop calme le sorcier.

« Je sais cela. Mais n'oublies pas une chose cher frère. Sans moi, qui sait quelle serait ta place aujourd'hui » Conclut Rowena avec hargne avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de chez son frère.

Songeur, Bakura se remémora les dernières paroles de la jeune femme. Certes lorsqu'il avait du se remettre de sa rencontre avec Atem, cinq ans auparavant, c'était sur Rowena qu'il s'était appuyé. C'était aussi grâce a son soutien qu'il avait pu garder sa place de maître des sorciers sans avoir a re-subir l'initiation ultime normalement utilisée pour désigner le nouveau souverain. Malgré cela, si la tâche qui lui avait été confiée venait a échouer, Rowena n'échapperait pas a la sanction réservée a ceux qui décevaient le maitre. Sœur ou pas. Bakura ne reculerait devant aucun sacrifice pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Cela, il se l'était juré.

* * *

**1 :** _Traduction :_  
Viens a moi. Fais moi voir en toi. Révêle moi l'avenir.

Le tout dans une langue qui existe et qui se parle , j'ai nommé le néerlandais. Traduction approximative qui peut ne pas être totalement exacte étant donné que je suis passépar l'anglais.

* * *

_Eh ben ! Y'en a que pour les sorciers dans ce chapitre dis moi. Il t'a promis quoi Bakura ? A moins que ce ne soient les vampires qui t'aient offert quelque chose pour avoir la paix._  
Même pas vrai d'abord ! Dans la vie faut être juste et équitable c'est tout. Et jusqu'à présent j'avais beaucoup parlé des vampires alors fallait… (Devant le regard noir de la tite voix qui ne semble pas être revenue près de moi pour des prunes). Bon, bon, ça va, ça va, j'avoues tout. Bakura il m'a offert 6 boites de mikado, 4 tablettes de chocolat, une boite de Kinder Country, un pot de Nutella et 200 g de dragibus. Mais y'a 2 boite de mikado et une tablette qui ont servis de carburateur a ce chapitre.  
_J'y crois pas ! Promettez lui des bonbons et elle vous fera ce que vous vous voudrez.  
_(Un mikado dans le bec) Presque tout ! Ca marche pas pour les lemons par exemple. Et pour tuer des personnages c'est plus cher, faut rajouter des pizzas parce que je prend plus de risques.  
_Bon allez fais tes RAR avant que je décide de te payer en bonbecs pour que tu consentes a disparaître._

**Columbine Goblindancer ;** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pour les petits moments amoureux, ta requête a été entendue puisqu'il y a un brin de romance dans ce chapitre. Profites en parce que dès le prochain chapitre on repasse dans le coté sombre de la force. Merci a toi et plein de bisouilles.

**Syt The Evil Angel ;** Heureuse de m'avoir convertie aux gundamx ? Tu parles oui, j'espère bien vu ce que j'ai écrit dans cette catégorie ces derniers temps. Cependant, tu regretteras peut être bientôt de m'avoir aussi bien convertie chère amie. Je ne te dirais rien de plus tu verras bien. Garder Bakura en tite voix, je pense que s'il paye aussi bien son loyer que ce qu'il m'a payer pour ce chapitre ça doit pouvoir se négocier en fin de compte. Mais bon on verra cela hein ? Allez je te laisse avec ce chapitre et te fais des bisouilles barbe a papa.

**Théalie ;** Anzu a effectivement une sacrée volonté. Elle accepte très bien son destin mais Atem pas vraiment. Or il est le roi des vampires alors la questions a se poser est « Va-t-il se comporter en tant que roi et faire passer son peuple avant Anzu ou va-t-il écouter son cœur ? » J'avoue que moi-même j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de donner ma préférence à l'une des solutions. En tout cas merci pour ta review. Bisouilles sucrées a toi.

**Joana Melodya :** Mais ne t'excuses pas ma Joana. Tu sais les reviews c'est très bien mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir si tu n'as pas le temps. Moi-même j'ai beaucoup de mal à concilier ce que je dois faire et le temps que j'ai a ma disposition en ce moment alors je te comprend pas de souci. Quand au Silent Shipping, je pense que tu devrais avoir un élément de réponse dans ce chapitre. Bisous énormes a toi ma puce.

**Luna Dream ;** Ah les répliques d'Anzu a Seto ! Tu ne peux pas savoir le temps que j'ai mis a les peaufiner tellement je trouvais cela amusant. Il faut dire que malgré tout, je pense que Seto peut être abordable mais qu'il doit exister une solution inconnue à ce jour pour y arriver. Pour la boite de mouchoirs, tu as raison de la préparer parce que je pense que la suite risque de se corser un tant soit peu. Merci a toi d'avoir laissé un petit mot et gros gros bisous.

**Athenais ;** Seto est difficile a rendre sympathique c'est vrai. J'essaie toujours de faire de mon mieux mais je dois avouer que je n'aimerais pas le faire tomber en total OCC alors je tatouille un peu dans tout les sens pour voir ce que je peux faire avec ce personnage. Quand au destin d'Anzu, il semble bien compromis mais comme tu le dis, l'amour peut jouer bien des tours alors rien n'est perdu. (Surtout tant que je n'ai pas décidé de la fin de l'histoire lol). Merci pour ta review et bisouilles a toi.

Et voilà, chers lecteurs, un nouveau chapitre de terminé. Chapitre qui j'en fais le serment est le dernier de la pause cataclysme. En effet dès le prochain chapitre tout va s'accélérer et plus rien en sera sur.  
D'ici là, vous pouvez bien sur me laisser vos réactions et vos commentaires via la tite boite bleue.

Gros bisous a tous.  
Moonfree


	10. Lorsque la mort est en avance

**Disclaimer ;**

Celui là l'est pas a moi, celui là non plus, ah ben tiens, celui-là non plus. Bizarre tout ça. Y'en a aucun a moi dans tout ceux qui peuplent originellement le monde de Yu Gi Oh ? Ben tant pis, je les emprunte alors. N'ai besoin de quelques nouveaux cobayes vu que y'en a dans une autre catégorie qui veulent plus jouer avec moi. (Sytty tu vas m'arranger cela vite fait hein ? )

**Note de L'auteur.**

J'aime ce chapitre euh, j'aime ce chapitre euh ! Même que j'en suis fière et que j'aimerais bien refaire le même un autre jour. Si, si vous allez voir comme je me suis bien défoulée dessus.  
Tite voix dégénérée ; _Ah ça pour sûr ! Même si je suis pas sûre que les lecteurs l'apprécient eux !  
_Yugi : _Ben y'a pas qu'eux si tu veux mon avis !  
_Bakura ; _Moi je l'aime bien ce chapitre !_

Hey! Mais c'est pas un salon de thé ma note, bande de perso mal polis.  
Allez zou, je mets tout le monde dehors et je vous laisse en compagnie du chapitre chers lecteurs.

Bonne lecture.

Ouh…. Bakura viens ici de suite et lâches Yugi tu veux ? Yugi tu vas finir par repartir chez Syt avec interdiction de voir ton aimée si tu arrêtes pas ton cirque. Tite voix, tu arrêtes de frapper Bakura avec ce rouleau a pâtisserie et le chien lâches mon pantalon si tu veux pas que je ….

* * *

**Chapitre 10 ;** Lorsque la mort est en avance.

Alors qu'Atem était sorti en compagnie de Seto et de Joey en quête de nourriture d'une part et afin de récolter quelques informations sur les agissements à venir de Bakura, Anzu se trouvait dans sa chambre et ne savait comment occuper son temps. Ses deux amies, Mai et Sérénity étaient elles aussi sorties mais cette fois-ci la jeune fille ne les avait pas accompagné. Anzu se sentait fatiguée et avait préféré rester au calme pour la soirée.

La jeune fille n'avait fait part de sa faiblesse a personne, ne voulant pas inquiéter Atem et ne souhaitant pas plus subir les soins des nounous Mai et Sérénity. Anzu se souvenait de la fois ou elle s'était enrhumée et ou ses deux geôliers lui avait refusé toute sortie du lit avant complète guérison. Les deux amies s'étaient relayées au chevet de la brunette, pour vérifier que la maladie était en régression mais aussi pour empêcher la malade de quitter son lit. En effet, s'il était bien une chose qu'Anzu détestait, c'était bien de rester allongée a ne rien faire, deux gardes malades encore plus impitoyable que les pires des bulldogs comme baby sitter.

Mais ce soir, il en était différemment. Anzu pensait savoir d'où lui venait cette fatigue soudaine. Utiliser ses pouvoirs lui demandait, selon Atem, une certaine énergie qu'elle était loin de savoir catalyser. Or même si elle avait assez bien récupéré, les événements qui s'étaient passé deux jours plus tôt lui avaient tout de même fait perdre connaissance. Et si les vampires avaient la capacité de régénérer rapidement, Anzu, bien que prêtresse, n'en était pas moins humaine et ses forces étaient un peu plus lentes à revenir. Malgré le repos qu'elle avait observé la journée passée, la jeune fille sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas encore a cent pour cent de ses capacités.

Décidée a combattre ce sentiment de fatigue, Anzu prit le parti de ce diriger vers la cuisine. Elle se souvenait que lorsqu'elle était enfant, sa mère lui préparait un certain cocktail qui avait la faculté de la requinquer en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. La jeune fille se rappelait avoir demandé à sa mère où elle avait appris un tel tour de passe-passe. La réponse qu'elle avait reçue l'avait surprise, sa mère lui ayant révélé qu'il s'agissait d'un secret de famille qui se passait de mère en fille. Amusée par la curiosité de sa fille, la mère d'Anzu lui avait derechef appris à faire ce fameux cocktail.

Tout en repensant à ces souvenirs, la jeune fille était parvenue devant la porte des cuisines. Poussant sans précaution aucune la porte a double battant, Anzu pénétra dans la petite salle. Celle-ci était de taille modeste mais possédait tout de même un nombre impressionnant de denrées diverses. Atem avait expliqué a la jeune fille que les vampires, bien que n'ayant pas besoin de nourriture a proprement parler, aimaient parfois retrouver le goût des aliments qu'ils mangeaient étant humains. Selon lui, Joey était celui qui fréquentait le plus la cuisine, raffolant de cookies, bonbons et autres douceurs pas très diététiques.

Mais ce qu'Anzu recherchait n'étaient pas des bonbons. Farfouillant dans les placards, elle eut tôt fait de trouver ce qu'elle désirait. Mettant tout les ingrédients sur la table près d'un mixer, elle entreprit de mélanger en quantité adéquate les divers produits nécessaires. Elle venait de terminer de siroter son cocktail et s'apprêtait à ressortir de la pièce lorsqu'une autre personne poussa la porte a double battant. Etonnée de voir quelqu'un entrer dans la cuisine, Anzu leva les yeux vers la silhouette qui s'avançait.

La personne qui venait d'entrer était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses dont quelques mèches étaient teintes en violet et dont les yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude. Anzu se souvenait l'avoir aperçu quelque temps auparavant au milieu d'autres vampires. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la jeune femme devait avoir un peu moins de la vingtaine et était une jeune vampire. Cela ne devait pas faire plus de trois mois qu'elle se trouvait parmi eux. Se rendant compte d'une présence autre que la sienne, la jeune fille se tourna vers Anzu et la toisa , un éclair d'interrogation dans le regard. Au bout de quelques secondes cependant, la jeune vampire reconnu celle qui lui faisait face et s'agenouilla

« Pardonnez moi Maîtresse. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu dans cette… euh…cette…. » Bafouilla la jeune fille en s'agenouillant.

« Cette tenue ? » Eclata de rire Anzu en se rendant compte qu'elle portait une simple robe de chambre de coton de par-dessus un bas de pyjama et un débardeur noirs.

« Relèves toi...euh … »

« Kiara. Je m'appelle Kiara Maîtresse. » Répondit la vampire d'une voix soumise.

« Kiara, Tu n'as pas à t'agenouiller devant moi, je ne suis pas Atem. Et puis cesse de m'appeler Maîtresse veux tu ? Je m'appelle Anzu.» Reprit plus sérieusement la jeune femme qui détestait être vouvoyer et plus encore être considérer comme une haute personne.

La jeune vampire se releva et fixa les prunelles azurés tout en affichant un timide sourire.

« Tu n'es pas sortie te nourrir avec la majeure partie des troupes ? » S'enquit gentiment Anzu, espérant que sa si farouche interlocutrice ne se mette pas à fuir.

« Non pas ce soir. Je suis sortie hier avec Honda et j'ai dormi toute la journée, il était donc inutile que je me re-nourrisse ce soir » Expliqua Kiara en se dirigeant vers la bouilloire et en y mettant de l'eau a chauffer.

« Je ne savais pas que certains vampires buvaient du thé » S'étonna la brunette.

« Je tiens cette manie de ma vie avant celle-ci. Tous les soirs ma mère et moi avions l'habitude de boire une tasse de thé. C'était le seul moment ou je pouvais la voir. Tu en veux ? C'est un mélange d'herbe spéciale qu'un seul herboriste de cette ville sait faire. Je sais qu'il y a de la rose et de la violette mais pour le reste c'est un mystère. »

Anzu fit signe qu'elle acceptait la proposition et se retrouva bientôt avec une tasse de thé fumante dans les mains.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent ainsi deux bonnes heures à discuter de chose et d'autres. Anzu trouvait chez Kiara quelque chose de rassurant. La jeune vampire avait été transformé quelques mois auparavant et la brunette ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa propre transformation de prêtresse qui ne tarderait pas. Anzu admirait le détachement de son interlocutrice qui lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait été transformée en vampire pour éviter la mort par infection virale. Des deux maux, elle avait essayé de choisir le moindre et cela faisait penser à Anzu à son propre problème et au choix qu'elle devrait bientôt faire.

Malgré son inquiétude, lorsque Anzu quitta la cuisine quelques temps plus tard, elle se sentait légère, comme si le fait d'avoir discuter avec une vampire quasi inconnue lui avait servie de psychanalyse.

**&&&**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu' Atem rejoignit sa chambre. Il avait passé la soirée à rencontrer ses divers indicateurs en vue d'apprendre ce que préparait le sorcier albinos. Car le vampire était sûr et certain que Bakura s'apprêtait à agir sous couvert d'un nouveau plan. Son silence était bien plus éloquent que ces actes. Pour l'avoir déjà observé à l'œuvre, Atem savait que Bakura se laissait toujours un temps de réflexion avant de passer à l'acte. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que son attaque surprise avait été un échec. Il était à parier que le sorcier attendait que les vampires relâchent leur garde afin de mieux les atteindre, ou du moins, d'atteindre le roi des vampires. Atem n'était pas dupe et savait que son point faible était aussi, assez ironiquement, son point fort, a savoir Anzu.

Passant justement à proximité de la chambre de la jeune fille, le vampire ne pu résister au plaisir de passer rendre une petite visite improvisée à cette dernière. Bien qu'amants depuis quelques années, Atem et Anzu possédait chacun leur propre chambre et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Il n'était pas rare qu'Atem rentre assez tard de ses sorties nocturnes ou de ses réunions avec Seto. De son coté, lorsque Anzu sortait en compagnie de Mai et Sérénity, il arrivait quelques fois que les jeunes filles ne rentrent pas avant l'aube, occupées qu'elles étaient à danser et s'amuser en oubliant l'heure. Pour toutes ses raisons, les deux jeunes gens possédaient chacun leur propre chambre, ce qui ne les empêchaient cependant nullement de déserter la chambre de l'un pour occuper celle de l'autre.

Sans bruit, Atem poussa la grande porte de chêne qui marquait l'entrée de la chambre d'Anzu et pénétra dans l'obscurité du domaine personnel de la jeune femme. Grâce a sa vue de vampire, l'obscurité ne lui posait pas le moindre problème, et c'est sans encombre que le vampire parvint au chevet de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était déjà endormie et sa respiration calme et lente démontrait qu'elle était sans doute dans une phase de sommeil profond. Ne désirant pas la réveiller, Atem se contenta d'admirer le profil de la jeune femme quelques minutes et de déposer sur son front un léger baiser avant de sortir de la chambre.

Tout en regagnant sa chambre, le vampire songeait qu'il lui serait difficile de prendre une décision lorsque la lune serait à son zénith dans deux nuit.

**&&&**

Sérénity déambulait dans le long couloir menant à la chambre d'Anzu. Sautillante et chantonnant, la tête perdue dans un monde lointain, la jeune vampire ne prit aucunement garde a la silhouette qui se trouvait sur son chemin et la heurta de plein fouet. Déstabilisée, la jeune fille perdit l'équilibre et se serait effondrée au sol si deux bras puissant ne l'avaient retenue.

« Tu devrais faire attention et regarder devant toi au lieu de rêvasser » résonna une voix claire et neutre.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son sauveur et crut qu'elle allait perdre pied. Elle venait de plonger dans deux mers polaires. Deux mers polaires qui faisaient naître une nouvelle chaleur en elle. Deux mers polaires qui ne semblaient pas pressé de quitter les deux perles brun vert qui lui faisaient face. Après quelques instants de perdition pendant lesquelles le cœur de Sérénity avait semblé lancé un SOS, la jeune fille reprit le contrôle de ses esprits et se détacha du vampire.

« Je…euh… Merci Seto » bafouilla la jeune fille.

« La prochaine fois, évite d'entrer en collision avec quelqu'un de carrure plus imposante même si cela semble être une nouvelle mode. » conclut le jeune homme avant de laisser une Sérénity ébahie en plein milieu du couloir.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Seto s'était adressé à Sérénity avec courtoisie et même un brin de gentillesse. Certes elle l'avait bien rabroué lors de leur dernière « confrontation » mais elle ne s'attendait pas a un tel changement d'attitude. D'ordinaire, le jeune homme ne se privait pas de prendre un ton froid et ironique pour s'adresser a elle. D'où pouvait bien venir un tel changement de comportement ? La jeune fille prit alors conscience d'une chose qui lui avait échappé jusqu'alors. A chaque fois qu'elle avait croisé Seto auparavant, elle était toujours accompagnée. Soit de Mai, soit de Anzu, ou bien des deux mais plus souvent encore de son frère. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole au jeune homme alors qu'elle se trouvait seule. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'elle lui adressait quelque mots, c'était surtout pour prendre la défense de Joey. Et si on prenait en compte que les deux jeunes gens ne se portaient pas réciproquement dans leur cœur, il était facile de comprendre pourquoi les réactions de Seto à son encontre avaient été froides.

La jeune fille en était arrivée là, dans ses réflexions quand elle parvint devant la porte de la chambre d'Anzu. Cette dernière ne s'était pas montrée de toute la matinée et cela avait inquiété la jeune vampire. Il était rare qu'Anzu s'accorde une grasse matinée. Les seules fois où elle le faisait étaient lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie d'Atem. Or Sérénity avait aperçu ce dernier lorsqu'elle s'était rendue chez Mai. Anzu devait donc encore être dans sa chambre.

Devant cette logique, Sérénity frappa à la porte de son amie et attendit que la jeune fille lui réponde. Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Pensant qu'Anzu n'avait peut être pas entendu, la jeune fille reprit son manège. Mais au bout de cinq tentatives, elle n'avait reçu aucune réponse.

Décidée à en avoir le cœur net, Sérénity posa sa main sur la poignée et poussa la porte. Ses yeux s'habituant peu a peu à la pénombre régnant dans la pièce, la jeune fille remarqua alors la forme étendue au milieu des draps, couettes et autres oreillers. souriant largement, Sérénity décida qu'il était temps pour la marmotte de se réveiller et se dirigea vers les rideaux qu'elle ouvrit en grand laissant entrer les rayon du soleil , auparavant filtré par les vitres spéciales, entrer a flot dans la chambre. Un gémissement étouffé accueilli cet acte.

« Allez Anzu, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie au lit quand même. N'oublie pas que nous devons nous occuper de la relation entre mon frère et…. »

Mais la fin de la phrase de la jeune fille se perdit dans un murmure tandis que son sourire s'était envolé.

Devant elle, se trouvait bien en Anzu mais à en juger par son état, la prêtresse n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Livide, tremblotante et en sueur, Anzu était recroquevillé sur elle-même, des tas de couettes sur elle. Visiblement elle semblait avoir très froid malgré la température plus qu'agréable de la chambre. Décidée a ne surtout pas paniquée, Sérénity s'approcha de son amie et lui mit une main sur le front. Main qu'elle s'empressa de retirer lorsqu'elle ressentit la chaleur infernale sur sa paume. Oubliant sa décision première, Sérénity sortit au pas de course de la chambre et se mit à crier à l'aide dans les couloirs qu'elle parcourait.

**&&&**

La chambre d'Anzu n'avait jamais été aussi peuplée que ce matin là. La jeune fille reposait toujours dans son lit et était secouée de tremblements violents. Autour d'elle se trouvaient les vampires les plus proches d'elle. Atem était à son chevet et lui tenait la main afin de la rassurer sur ce qu'elle était en train de subir. En effet de l'autre coté du lit de la jeune fille, un jeune homme aux long cheveux noir corbeau dont les reflets bleu nuit jouait avec le peu de lumière et aux yeux d'un vert émeraudes s'affairait autour de la jeune fille. Avec délicatesse, il avait remplie une seringue du sang de la jeune fille, lui avait fait un prélèvement de salive et était en ce moment même en train de lui tâter l'estomac sous cinq paires d'yeux inquiets.

Mai se tenait au pied du lit de sa jeune amie et semblait se faire violence pour ne pas secouer le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs afin de lui dire d'aller plus vite. A ses côtés, sur sa droite, Joey était assis sur un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains. Le jeune homme ne se sentait pas la force de voir Anzu souffrir alors que le mal dont elle souffrait ne semblait pas avoir été encore identifié. Un peu plus loin, Sérénity avait les larmes aux yeux et avait détourné son regard vers la fenêtre, espérant de tout cœur que personne ne s'apercevrait de sa détresse. Enfin, Seto était appuyé nonchalamment au chambranle de la porte de la chambre et observait la scène d'un œil indifférent.

Aucun mot n'était prononcé tandis que le jeune homme secouait maintenant une petite fiole contenant un liquide ambré dans lequel il avait versé le sang de la jeune fille.

« Qu'as-tu trouvé Sasuke? » demanda d'une voix impatience et autoritaire le souverain des vampires.

« Patientes quelques instants Atem et je serais en mesure de te le dire » Rétorqua le jeune homme d'un ton calme, insensible aux injonctions de son roi.

« Patienter n'aidera pas Anzu ! »

« S'énerver ne l'aidera pas plus. De plus, n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas médecin. Avoir été légiste ne signifie pas avoir toutes les réponses. Surtout lorsque le patient n'est pas mort. » Remarqua Sasuke.

«Hum ! Excuse moi mais ne pas savoir ce qui la met dans cet état à quelque chose d'inquiétant »

« Dans ce cas, prépares toi a être encore plus inquiet mon roi. Ta jeune amie a été empoisonnée. Si je ne me trompe pas, avec un savant mélange d'atropine et de digitaline et peut être un brin de poison de fugu. » Annonça le jeune homme sur un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Y'a-t-il un antidote a ce poison ? » Risqua Mai qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre sans rien faire.

Le regard de Sasuke passa sur chacune des personnes présentes avant qu'il ne se décide à lâcher ;

« Chacun des composants de ce mélange est lui-même un poison. L'atropine, tiré de la belladone, est un poison dont le résultat n'est plus à prouver tant il fut utilisée au moyen Age. La digitaline provient quand à elle de la digitale pourpre, une plante utilisé dans la pharmaceutique mais qui a forte dose peut être toxique. Quand au fugu, c'est ce petit poisson japonais très prisé pour sa chair mais dont le foie et les ovaires sont imprégnés de poison. Mal préparé, c'est la mort assurée. Pris séparément, chacun de ses poison, a part peut être le fugu, possède un antidote ou du moins une solution pour les faire évacuer de l'organisme. Mais une fois mélangés, qui plus est sans connaître la dose de chacun des composants, il est quasi impossible de fabriquer un antidote et encore moins en si peu de temps. » Termina Sasuke.

Un silence de mort accueilli les paroles du jeune homme. Tous refusaient cette vérité. Anzu ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne devait surtout pas mourir. Mai se tenait debout, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues, et la jeune femme devait se tenir au baldaquin du lit de son amie pour ne pas tomber. Joey quand a lui s'était effronté dans le fauteuil, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs dans un vain effort de ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. Sérénity quand a elle, s'était laissée glissée a terre en étouffant un cri de pure panique et enfouissait maintenant son visage couvert de larmes dans les bras de Seto qui l'avait réceptionnée. Ce dernier avait un air indéchiffrable sur son visage. Le masque de froideur était tombé mais aucun signe ne laissait transparaître ses réactions si ce n'était la brillance non coutumière de ses yeux. Quant a Atem, les yeux fixés sur Anzu, son visage exprimait tour a tour la peine, la colère et le découragement.

* * *

_Mais t'es pas nette toi de finir là ! Et cet empoisonnement d'où tu sors ça? Tu as inventé c'est ça ?  
_Alors premièrement, il fallait bien que je le finisse ce chapitre non ? Alors pourquoi pas de cette façon ? Moi je trouve cela pas mal de finir sur une note de désespoir pour une fois. Ouais, ouais, je me plais bien en mode DarkMoon moi. Ensuite pour les poisons, désolée, je n'ai rien inventé. La description de chacun d'entre eux est exacte. Leur effets sont variés et assez dangereux. La seule chose dont je ne sois pas sure c'est que le mélange soit possible et ce qu'il donne comme réaction.  
_Et depuis quand tu as de telles connaissances en empoissonnement toi ?  
_Depuis un certain temps tite voix. Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort non ?  
_Oui, ben maintenant je vais faire gaffe à ce que tu m'offres parce que j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec du cyanure dans l'assiette.  
_Non j'utiliserais pas du cyanure, c'est trop facile à reconnaître a cause de l'odeur d'amande amère qu'il y a après l'ingestion. L'arsenic, c'est beaucoup plus prudents vois tu ?  
_A L'aide ! Quelqu'un a échangé Moonfree pendant la nuit, c'est pas possible autrement.  
_N'importe quoi ! Quand tu auras fini de dire des âneries, on pourra peut être passer aux RAR non ? 

**Syt the Evil Angel;** Pour plus cher, je sais pas ce que je fais mais certainement pas un cross ma douce, j'ai déjà du mal a garder les caractères principaux d'une série alors avec deux malheur on est loin du compte. Pis Dame Inspiration m'a lâché en plus alors j'suis en rade sur la route des idées. Anzu va s'en sortir? Hum, hum, alors là, j'en suis même pas sûre moi-même. En réalité j'aimerais beaucoup finir par une Deathfic mais bon on verra bien avec le temps. Merci d'être passée et pis plein de bisouilles nutella.

**Columbine Goblindancer;** Mais j'imite pas Star Wars ma chérie, je fais partie de Star Wars! En réalité j'suis la fille cachée de DarkVador mais c'est un secret qu'il faut pas dire. Pour ce qui est de Sérénity, t'inquiètes pas je vais essayer de ne pas la faire passer pour une chochotte. Pour le reste, ma foi, ça se complique étant donnée que tout va être chamboulé. Une preuve? Ce chapitre est là pour cela. Bisous tout pleins a toi et merci.

**Théalie;** Alors dans l'ordre, effectivement Sérénity a plutôt une drôle de réaction et c'est encore pire dans ce chapitre parce que bien évidemment je ne pouvais pas les laisser en plan comme cela. Pour Isis, c'est clair que j'ai été un peu sadique sur ce coup là mais j'avais envie de quelque chose de différent pour la vision. Pour les complications, ne bouges surtout pas, restes en poste car c'est ici que ça commence. Merci de ta review et plein de bisous.

**Joana Mélodya;** Tu as aimé la scène entre Seto et Sérénity? Alors tu vas aimer ce chapitre si je ne me trompe pas. Comment ça je copie sur le précédent? Nan même pas vrai, je complique leur relation déjà pas simple a la base. Ouais bon d'accord c'est vrai je me foule pas sur le coup mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Merci de tes encouragements. Bisouilles vanille noisette.

**Régenerating Fire**; le chapitre précédent t'a plu? J'en suis super ravie parce que a moi il m'a paru un peu bâclé en plus d'avoir été difficile a écrire. Quoiqu'il en soit je préfère nettement celui-ci même si l'ambiance diffère vraiment. J'espère qu'il te plaira aussi et merci pour ta review. Enormes bisous a toi.

**Luna Dream; **Oui, Seto aimable, c'est limite du OCC j'en suis consciente mais rassures toi ce ne sera pas toujours le cas. Ben oui moi j'aime bien Seto avec son air glacial et hautain aussi. C'est ce qui fait un peu son charme. Qui va gagner? J'avoue que je penche pour l'un des deux camps mais que trois jours après, je change d'idée. C'est vraiment pas gagné. Me demande si cette guerre va vraiment prendre fin en fin de compte. Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un petit mot. Plein de bisous.

**Athenais;** Aie pour la scène hot cela me semble un peu difficile vu ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre. Mais peut être que cela sera envisageable quelque part avant la toute fin de la fiction. Vais y réflechir oki? Pis sinon moi aussi j'aime mieux les vampires mais d'avoir fait un chapitre sur les sorciers m'a permi de mettre en place des éléments de l'intrigue et de des élèments qui éviteront que vous vous posiez certaines questions sans en avoir les réponses vois tu? Et rassures toi, tu es tout pardonné, moi même je suis un peu débordée ces derniers jours et je suis en retard sur plein de choses. Merci a toi d'être toujours et bisouilles gout chocolat.

Chers amis lecteurs, je vous laisse ici. Je m'en vais aller terminer ma macabre besogne en allant tuer quelques personnages qui auront l'amabilité de se jeter dans mes pattes. Enfin dès que Dame inspiration me reviendra hein? Oui, cherchez pas, en ce moment j'ai une folle envie de torturer nos chers amis. Allez savoir pourquoi. (sourire sadique faisant se rejoindre ses deux oreilles)  
_Moi je sais, c'est parce que tu ne peut pas t'en prendre aux âmes innocentes qu'on te confie au boulot alors tu répercutes autrement  
_Ouais, ou peut être que j'aime mieux le mode Dark en fin de compte non? Quoiqu'il en soit, pendant que je fais joujou je vous laisse le loisir de me laisser commentaires divers, contestations argumentées et menaces de mort prévisionnelles.

Merci d'avoir lu et plein de bisous a vous.  
Moonfree


	11. Tout s'accélère

**Disclaimer ; **Si je dis qu'ils sont a moi, on va me traiter de menteuse. Si je les demande pour Nowel, on va me traiter de douce illuminée. Si je les demande pour mon anniversaire on va me dire que je crois au Père Nowel. Si je fais un caprice, on va me dire d'arreter de faire l'enfant. Alors ben y'a plus qu'une chose a faire c'est de dire qu'ils sont pas a moi et voilà.

**Note de l'auteur ;  
**On continue dans le coté sombre de l'histoire. Anzu est toujours mal en point et on ne sait ce quel mal la touche.  
_Tite voix ; Moi je sais, je peux le dire ?  
_Oh que non ! Toi tu te tais et tu vas retenir Atem qui veut me couper la tête.  
_Tite voix ; Pas drôle ! c'est toujours les mêmes qui se font avoir.  
Atem (derrière la porte); Laisses moi passer et ton calvaire sera terminé a toi aussi.  
_Non mais ca suffit les menaces oui?

Enfin, bref, ce chapitre ci continue la mélodie mais n'y met pas un point final. Ben oui quand DarkMoon est de sortie, c'est pas pour un chapitre voyez vous ? Donc je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :** Tout s'accélère 

Atem se trouvait a nouveau dans la chambre d'Anzu et regardait, impuissant, le poison faire son œuvre. La jeune fille était maintenant tombée dans un état de catatonie et seul le tremblement léger de ses paupières associé au souffle faible s'échappant de ses lèvres, laissaient savoir qu'elle était encore en vie. Les autres vampires avaient quittés la pièce sous l'injonction du maître des vampires et s'étaient mis à la recherche d'un antidote. Mai et Sérénity avait été cantonnées a des recherches dans la grande bibliothèque du manoir. Joey et Seto avaient reçu pour tache de parcourir la ville à la recherche de celui qui aurait pu préparer le poison, ou du moins vendre les éléments nécessaires à sa composition. Pour une fois les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient même pas protesté lorsque leur roi leur avait annoncé qu'ils feraient équipe. Chacun d'eux avait après tout de bonnes raisons pour qu'Anzu vive. Sasuke quand a lui, avait rejoint son laboratoire en vue d'étudier le poison et de chercher un antidote efficace.

Le roi des vampires n'avait pas voulu laisser la jeune fille sans surveillance. Intérieurement il était persuadé que Bakura avait quelque chose à voir avec cette affaire. Le sorcier avait été trop tranquille ces derniers temps alors que la soirée de la cérémonie réceptrice était très proche. Et Atem craignait qu'en laissant Anzu seule, le sorcier ne profite de l'état de faiblesse de la jeune fille et de l'agitation régnant dans la demeure pour les attaquer par surprise. Le roi avait donc laissé ses plus fidèles alliés partir en quête de renseignements pendant que lui-même veillait sur la santé de Anzu.

Bientôt, la quiétude de la chambre fut troublée par un bruit de pas précipité et l'entrée fracassante d'une Mai essoufflée. La vampire venait visiblement de courir a travers le manoir pour parvenir dans les plus brefs délais a sa destination. Voyant qu'Atem s'apprêtait à la rabrouer pour son manque de respect pour la malade, Mai devança le vampire ;

« Attends Atem ! Avant de te mettre en colère, lis d'abord ceci. Il vient d'être glissé sous la porte d'entrée du manoir. Venezia qui passait au même moment, me l'a amené tout de suite et lorsque j'ai vu de ce dont il s'agissait, je me suis dépêché de te l'amener » termina dans un souffle la jeune femme en tendant une large feuille de papier au vampire.

Intrigué et un vague mauvais pressentiment a l'esprit, le vampire déplia le message et se mit a le lire. Au fur et a mesure que son regard parcourait la feuille, les yeux d'Atem se remplissait d'éclairs;

« Ce fils de chien a osé utiliser un de ses plus vils moyen. Par Lucifer, je jure qu'il payera cet affront ! » Tonna la voix du vampire avant d'ajouter a l'intention de Mai ;

« Restes ici, je te confie la garde d'Anzu. Je vais faire appeler Sérénity pour te seconder, il est inutile qu'elle continue à chercher des informations. Je dois trouver Seto au plus vite. » Conclut le vampire en tournant les talons et en sortant d'un pas décidé de la chambre.

**&&&**

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, Mai, Sérénity, Joey, Seto et Atem tenaient conseil dans la chambre même d'Anzu qui était toujours dans un état proche de la mort.

« … Et si tu désires sauver ta jeune amie, tu devras venir me rencontrer cette nuit même a l'endroit ou tu m'as volé ce qui aurais du me revenir de droit. Si tu ne viens pas seul, alors la seule fiole contenant l'antidote pouvant sauver la jeune prêtresse sera détruite. Comme je suis persuadé que tu ne te rendras pas coupable d'une telle perte, je t'attends donc au lieu convenu cher roi. Signé Bakura » Finit de lire Joey.

« Tu vas vraiment te rendre là bas seul ? » questionna Mai.

« Si tu le fais, tu n'en réchapperas pas. Ceci n'est qu'un vulgaire piège » intervint Seto.

« C'en est sans doute un. C'en est même certainement un. Mais c'est peut être aussi le seul moyen de sauver Anzu » Remarqua, songeur, Atem.

« Laisse au moins l'un d'entre nous venir avec toi » proposa Joey.

« Tu serais capable de tuer toi-même notre roi par maladresse Wheeler » ricana Seto.

« Anzu ne nous permettrait jamais de te laisser aller ainsi au devant d'un danger » argumenta Sérénity dans l'espoir d'étouffer dans l'œuf la querelle naissance entre Seto et son frère.

« Tu as entendu Bakura ! Il détient la seule fiole d'antidote. Quand je pense que cette composition date de l'antiquité Egyptienne, il nous aurait été impossible d'en trouver le contre poison. Bakura avait bien calculé son coup. Il savait que personne à part lui ne connaissait ce poison. Mais ce qui m'intrigue, c'est comment il a pu faire ingérer ce poison a Anzu » Songea le seigneur des vampires.

« Du thé ! » s'exclama soudainement Sérénity.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en voyant toutes ces personnes lui montrer un tel intérêt soudain.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais penser à autre chose que de boire du thé ? Ah ces Wheeler, tous les mêmes, de vrais estomac a pattes » Lâcha Mai.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Hier soir, lorsque nous sommes rentrées je suis passée devant la cuisine. J'avais envie de manger un cookie et lorsque je suis arrivée sur le seuil, j'ai entendu des voix qui discutaient. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, et j'ai aperçu Anzu qui discutait avec …. Rhhaa, comment s'appelle t'elle déjà ? Une jeune vampire aux cheveux roses et stries violettes et dont les yeux ressemblent à des perles précieuses. »

« Kiara ? » Proposa Joey.

« Oui c'est cela, mais comment… ? » Commença sa jeune sœur.

« Honda est en quelque sorte son tuteur et… Mais peu importe, le problème n'est pas là »

« Tu as raison. Donc Anzu et Kiara étaient assisses ensemble et discutaient tout en buvant une tasse de thé. Je me souviens avoir trouvé cela bizarre parce que d'habitude Anzu ne prend jamais de thé le soir. » Termina La jeune fille en priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas porté d'accusation a tort.

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel Atem sembla se demander quelle décision il devait prendre. Finalement après quelques minutes de réflexion, il décréta ;

« Joey ? Trouves moi cette Kiara s'il te plait. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec elle quelques instants. Si cette fille est responsable de l'état d'Anzu et que j'apprend qu'elle est de mèche avec Bakura, elle recevra la punition qui convient à tous les traîtres »

Le ton d'Atem était dur et froid. Mai frissonna devant l'expression de son roi. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, à l'époque ou Anzu n'était pas parmi eux et où Atem était réellement sans cœur. Le roi des vampires avait à cet instant même le regard cruel et froid qu'il utilisait pour tuer quiconque se mettait en travers de son chemin.

« Seto, contactes Yugi et dis lui de venir immédiatement ici. Il faut absolument que je le voie avant de partir. Dis lui aussi d'emmener Rebecca, je préfère la savoir ici, en sécurité plutôt que seule là haut. » Continuait Atem, insensible aux pensées des personnes présentes.

« Quand a vous Mai et Sérénity, je vous confie Anzu, veillez là, ne la laissez pas seule et débrouillez vous pour la maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce que je reviennes. Yugi devrait pouvoir vous y aider dès son arrivée avec quelques une de ses potions. Si jamais Anzu meurt avant que je ne reviennes, soyez sur que vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis »

Aux paroles du roi des vampires, Sérénity lança un regard paniqué à sa blonde amie. Elle n'avait jamais vu Atem dans cet état et encore moins menacé ses propres amis de mort en cas d'échec. D'un coup d'œil, Mai rassura la jeune demoiselle et lui fit comprendre de se taire jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes deux seules pour discuter. Consciente qu'il valait mieux suivre ces conseils silencieux plutôt que de risquer de mettre Atem a nouveau en colère, Sérénity se posta du coté gauche du chevet d'Anzu et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, pendant que Mai faisait de même du coté droit. Joey était depuis bien longtemps partit chercher Kiara et Seto et Atem venait de sortir, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules avec la mourante.

Cette dernière était aussi pâle que la mort elle-même et ne respirait qu'avec difficulté.

**&&&**

Pendant que Mai et Sérénity étaient au chevet de la malade depuis une bonne demi heure, Atem se trouvait dans son bureau et mettait au point les derniers préparatifs quand a son rendez vous avec Bakura. Un discret coup frappé a la porte lui fit lever les yeux et lorsqu'il eut intimé l'ordre au visiteur d'entrer, il pu reconnaître Joey accompagné de Honda.

« Atem, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir » Commença le vampire blond.

« Joey ? Où est cette Kiara ? Je pensais t'avoir donné l'ordre de me la ramener afin que je juge de son destin. » Gronda Atem, la voix menaçante.

« Justement, c'est de cela dont je viens te parler. Honda qui est ici présent m'a assuré qu'il était avec Kiara hier soir ainsi que cette nuit. Il affirme qu'elle a été malade toute la nuit et qu'il est resté a son chevet durant sa maladie»

« Pourtant Sérénity affirme qu'elle a aperçu Kiara en compagnie de Anzu hier soir. »

« Sire, il vous sachiez que je me porte garant de Kiara quand à sa présence avec moi hier soir. Cependant, il s'est passé une chose étrange hier après-midi dans la grande salle des vampires » Intervint Honda.

« Parles ! Je t'écoute avec attention. Tout élément qui peut nous servir à coincer le coupable est le bienvenue » Encouragea Atem.

« Kiara était en compagnie de plusieurs autres vampires lorsqu'une nouvelle vampire a fait son apparition parmi elles. Elle a affirmé qu'elle était venue ici sur vos ordres mon roi et que vous aviez ordonné de demander à Kiara de lui donner une goutte de son sang. Kiara ne s'est pas méfié et lui a donné ce qu'elle désirait. Ce n'est qu'en apprenant ce qui était arrivé a la jeune prêtresse que cette étrange histoire lui est revenue et qu'elle m'en a parlé. Kiara étant sortie, j'ai demandé à Joey la permission de vous mettre moi-même au courant de cet état de fait »

« Tu as bien fait. Pourrais tu me dire quels étaient les symptômes de la maladie de ta protégée ? » S'enquit le roi.

« Vertiges, sueurs froides, salivation abondante, tremblements, frissons, nausées, avec quelques pertes de conscience Mais je ne sais pas… »

« Empoissonnement par Clitocybe rivulosa, » annonça une voix pure et fraîche en provenance de la porte.

Tous se retournèrent en direction du jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil en compagnie de Seto.

« Désolé Atem, j'ai frappé mais comme tu ne répondais pas j'ai pensé que tu t'étais peut être assoupi ou… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela Seto. Tu as bien fait. Que disais tu Yugi ? » Demanda le roi des vampires a son jeune frère sans prendre en compte les regards interrogateurs de Joey et Honda.

« Je disais que les symptômes que ce jeune a décrit ressemble a ceux dont souffre une personne qui a été empoisonné par Clitocybe rivulosa. C'est un champignon toxique dont les effets durent de un à deux jours en général mais qui peut tuer une personne a consistance fragilisée. »

« Mais Kiara est a nouveau sur pied depuis ce matin. » Remarqua Atem

« Je suppose que du fait de sa condition de vampire, le sang a sans doute évacué plus rapidement le poison et lui a permit de se remettre sur pied plus rapidement. »

« Mais comment aurait elle pu manger de ce champignon ? » remarqua avec un bon sens flagrant Joey qui était resté jusqu'à présent silencieux.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle en aies mangé ? Mais je pense que quelqu'un a pu lui inoculer directement par le sang. » Remarqua Atem pour qui les pièces du puzzle semblait se mettre en place.

« Ta protégée t'a-t-elle dit a quoi ressemblait la nouvelle vampire ? » Demanda à nouveau Atem à Honda.

« Plutôt grande, les cheveux courts et blanc, des yeux d'une couleur inhabituelle tirant sur le gris je crois. »

« Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'une vampire correspondant à cette description. Seto, pourrais tu… »

« Vérifier si une de nos jeunes recrues correspond à ce signalement ? J'y vais tout de suite Atem, même si je pense que tu perds ton temps avec cette personne. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit attardée dans le coin. Je parierais même que ce n'était pas une vampire » Déclara le vampire aux yeux de glace avant de sortir du bureau en compagnie de Honda qui avait été congédié d'un simple regard du roi des vampires.

Restés seul en compagnie de Yugi et Joey, Atem se mit en devoir de réfléchir à cette nouvelle donne. Apparemment, une personne extérieure au clan des vampires étaient entrée dans le manoir et avait empoisonné la protégée de Honda afin de se faire passer pour elle ensuite. Aux yeux d'Atem, une seule espèce était capable de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait déjà entendu des histoires sur certains sorciers qui avaient la capacité de se prendre l'apparence d'autres personnes en utilisant une certaine potion contenant une goutte de sang de la victime. Mais jusqu'à présent cette capacité n'avait pas retenu son attention. Chose maintenant bien différente au vu des récents événements. Une tornade inattendue vint briser le cours de ses réflexions.

« Atem ! Anzu a ouvert les yeux et elle te réclame ! » S'écria une Sérénity totalement décoiffée par sa cavalcade dans les couloirs, et la respiration sifflante du au manque d'oxygène.

« Sérénity ! Tu aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer en coup de vent » La rabroua son frère.

« Laisses Joey. Pour ce que ça change ; J'ai l'impression désagréable que de toute façon le manoir est devenue une vraie passoire et que mon bureau en est devenu l'épicentre. » Constata pince sans rire la vampire aux cheveux tri colorés avant de continuer ;

« Je vais de ce pas au chevet d'Anzu. Sérénity et Yugi, vous m'accompagnez. Joey je te charge de faire de ce manoir une forteresse. Ne lésine pas sur le nombre de gardes à mettre aux portes. Et si tu n'as pas assez de volontaires, tu désignes. Quand a ceux qui ne veulent pas t'obéir, dis leur que je me chargerais de leur cas a mon retour. » Conclut Atem avant de déserter son bureau pour monter a l'étage.

**&&&**

Lorsque Atem entra dans la chambre de Anzu, cette dernière avait a nouveau perdu connaissance. La jeune fille reposait entre les draps de satin noirs et malgré les traces que l'empoisonnement laissait sur son visage, elle ressemblait en tout point à un angelot.

En quelques mots, le roi des vampires mis son frère et Rebecca, qu'ils avaient cueillie au dehors du bureau, au courant des derniers événements et demanda a Yugi s'il ne connaissait pas un quelconque remède pouvant retarder les effets du poison.  
Ce dernier convint qu'il pouvait peut être faire quelque chose pour rendre les souffrances de la jeune fille plus supportable mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre a un miracle a ce stade de l'évolution du poison.

Après avoir donné ses dernières recommandations aux gardes-malades désignés, Atem prit congé de ce petit monde et s'apprêta a partir vers le lieu de rendez vous que lui avait annoncé Bakura.

* * *

_Ca y est c'est fini ? Y'a plus rien pour le moment ?  
_Non, non, je te rassure Tite voix, c'est fini. Et je pense deviner pourquoi tu demandes ça.  
_Sans blague ? Tu avoueras que ce chapitre est tout sauf reposant et que y'a trop de trucs qui s'y passent pour ne pas être paumée.  
_Je dis pas le contraire, surtout que moi aussi j'étais paumé en l'écrivant. M'a bien fallu trois pauses au milieu pour être sure que ce que j'écrivais n'était pas erroné. Mais bon fallait lire le titre du chapitre et t'aurais pigé que ca allait être mouvementé.  
_J'ai bien vu. Et au fait, t'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein ? Y'a encore fallu que tu nous rajoutes une histoire de poison.  
_Je sais, je suis désolée, mais j'avais pas d'autre idée pour écarter Kiara et puis c'est pas vraiment un poison puisqu'il s'agit d'un champignon toxique. Logiquement on en meurt pas. On a juste deux jours de tortures à supporter.  
_Et maintenant elle parle torture. Ca y est, j'en suis sure maintenant. T'es plus toi. Allez avoues, ou as tu mis la Moon que je connais ?  
_Dans les RAR peut être ? (Sifflote tranquillement en lisant vos reviews)

**Syt The Evil Angel ;** Ouh Anzu finir Vampire? Tu vas un peu vite en besogne là. Attends l'histoire n'est pas encore finie et pis moi j'ai envie de tuer de gens en ce moment alors voila quoi. Sinon en ce qui concerne le chapitre précèdent, j'suis contente qu'il t'ai plu parce que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. Et puis le coté sombre me plait bien finalement, c'est beaucoup plus amusant. Merci de ta review et j'espère que la suite continuera a te plaire. Bisouilles a toi.

**Théalie **; Qui est Sasuke ? Voyons voir. C'est un personnage sorti de mon imagination qui est un vampire et qui avant de l'être était médecin légiste. Il est en quelque sorte le médecin des vampires. Enfin disons qu'il est celui à consulter en cas de contamination et autres trucs médicaux. Mais le nom appartient au créateur du manga de Naruto. Ben ouais, les noms je les trouve ou je peux. Lol. Pour Mai, j'avoue que je l'ai un peu délaissée. En réalité, j'ai du mal avec tout ces personnages je l'avoue. Mais je vais essayer de me rattraper dans les chapitres à venir. Qui a empoisonné Anzu ? Réponse dans ce chapitre chère amie. Merci de ton message. Bisous a toi.

**Columbine Goblindancer ;** (Fais la danse des pompons) waaah ! Tu as été surprise par les événements ? C'est vrai ça ? Que je suis contente. Ben oui je voulais un peu changer la donne et mettre un peu de piquant dans cette histoire parce que quand même sinon c'est pas amusant. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise de cette façon. Tu aimes me voir sadique et déboussoler les lecteurs ? Alors ce chapitre devrait te plaire. Du moins je l'espère. Merci et bisous a toi.

**Regenerating fire ;** (pour les deux reviews) Alors les trafics de Bakura sont en effet très complexes. Il est machiavélique comme personnage et j'aime bien imaginer ces plans a lui-même si ça me grille un peu plus de neurones a chaque fois. Est-ce que Anzu va s'en sortir ? Ma foi c'est assez difficile de le savoir étant donné que je ne sais pas trop moi-même. Par contre en ce qui concerne les délais de publication, j'avoue que c'est assez lent en ce moment parce que je suis super fatiguée et que ben j'ai du mal a finir ce que j'entreprends. Quoiqu'il en soit, merci d'être aussi patiente et voici la suite. Bisous.

**Luna Dream ;** Les scènes entre Seto et Sérenity sont sans doute les plus compliquées a écrire pour moi alors savoir que tu les aimes me rend super heureuse. Mais bon, je vais essayer de faire encore mieux et de les caser ensemble pour la fin de la fic (ou peut être un peu avant qui sait ?). Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un petit mot et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous tout plein.

**Athenais **; Mais, mais… tu ne veux pas que Anzu meure toi ? Ben on va peut être avoir un problème dans ce cas. Où peut être pas. Ben oui je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va advenir d'elle dans les chapitres à venir même si je sais que ça ne risque pas d'être de tout repos. Pour le lemon, au pire je le ferais entre d'autres personnages hein ? (Sifflote mine de rien). Mais en attendant voici la suite qui j'espère te rassurera sur le fait que Atem ne laissera pas mourir Anzu sans rien faire. Bisouilles a toi.

**Joana Melodya ;** Ca pour être de sortie, DarkMoon était de sortie ! Mais avouons que c'est assez amusant quand elle vient mettre sonnez dans mes fics nan ? Même si elle a été assez cruelle avec Anzu sur ce coup-ci, admettons que ca va redonner une nouvelle dynamique a l'histoire tu crois pas ? Quand au silent-shipping, t'as vu il avance hein ? Bon d'accord c'est laborieux et très lent mais ca avance quand même. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre tu aimeras. Gros tas de bisouilles a toi ma Joaninette.

Et en attendant que mon coté sombre se calme (ou pas ), je vous invite a cliquer sur la boite a review une nouvelle fois et blablabla…. Vous connaissez le refrain aussi bien que moi alors je ne vous embete pas plus avec cela.

Gros bisous a vous tous et merci de me lire.  
Moonfree


	12. Vers un nouvel avenir

**Disclaimer ; **Malgré le fait que j'aime beaucoup ce que j'ai fait des personnages principaux et que je les garderais bien avec moi, je me dois d'avouer que malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne m'appartient. Et comme j'ai pas assez de sous pour les acheter , ben on va dire que je me contente de les emprunter mais promis, je les rends sitôt fini.  
_Manquerais plus que tu les gardes tiens ! Déjà quand tu les fais venir on a du mal a tous s'entendre sur le choix des musiques et on a du mal a se partager le frigo alors faudrait pas que ça s'éternise.  
_Tu es vraiment mauvaise langue toi hein ? Enfin bref passons.

**Récapitulatif succinct ;  
**Histoire ; Anzu est toujours soumise a la torture que lui inflige le poison inoculé par Bakura. De son côté Atem voudrait se rendre au RDV imposé par le sorcier malgré les récriminations de ses amis qui pensent qu'il s'agit là d'un piège. Quelle sera sa décision finale ? Comment va s'organiser le sauvetage de la prêtresse ? Réponses à venir.  
Couples ; Anzu/Atem d'assuré mais pas assurément éternel surtout au vu des événements.  
Rebecca/Yugi officiel et qui ne risque pas de changer même s'il n'est pas sûr qu'a la fin les deux survivent a l'histoire.  
Pour le reste, tout est en suspens avec un léger dessin de Seto/Sérénity mais sans rien de sûr étant donné que l'approche du cœur de glace est on ne peut plus difficile. Pour Mai/Joey, suivez les indices disséminés un peu partout même si rien n'est officiel.

**Note de l'auteur ;  
**Chapitre qui ne va pas beaucoup faire avancer l'intrigue principale. Disons que c'est un chapitre de mise en suspens de la situation. On éclaircit davantage les relations entre les personnages, les liens qui les unit et leur sentiments non avoués. A part cela, se dessine un peu la suite de l'histoire et si vous arrivez a retrouver les petits indices que je sème depuis le début, certaines choses devraient faire leur lumière dans votre esprit . Voili, voilou.  
Bonne lecture a tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 ; Vers un nouvel avenir.**

Pour des vampires qui auraient été tenus dans l'ignorance des derniers événements, le manoir aurait presque semblé calme et serein mais pour des vampires aguerris et au courant de la présente situation, les faux semblants étaient flagrants. En dehors de ses airs de quiétude, la demeure des vampires croulait sous une tension inquiétante et marquée a outrance. Une tension qui se manifestait surtout par l'attitude mordante et survolté des plus proches amis de la jeune prêtresse. Ces derniers arboraient une mine de circonstance et même Joey, qui d'ordinaire ne pouvait empêcher une étincelle d'espièglerie d'illuminer son regard, faisait preuve d'un sérieux mortel et à toutes épreuves.

Le jeune homme avait mis a exécution les ordres de son souverain vampire et avait recruté les vampires les plus dignes de confiance. A la tête de cette mini armé composé d'une trentaine de vampires, il avait alors couvert toutes les issues en postant autant d'homme que nécessaire aux portes de chacune des entrées du manoir. Ces vampires avaient ainsi reçu pour consigne de contrôler toutes les entrées et sorties des membres de la communauté. Au moindre doute ou signe suspect, ils devaient neutraliser l'intrus considéré et en faire part à Joey qui prendrait les mesures nécessaires.

Seto avait envoyé quelques uns de leurs meilleurs chasseurs en ville dans le but d'obtenir un maximum d'informations sur le poison dont avait été victime Anzu. Dans le même temps, ils n'étaient pas exempts de quelques recherches de renseignements et d'indices qui permettraient d'en savoir plus sur le plan que semblait préparer les sorciers. Malgré la décision d'Atem de se rendre au rendez-vous fixé par Bakura, Seto avait jugé qu'il serait plus prudent de mettre toutes les chances de leur coté. Selon lui, cette entrevue n'était rien de plus qu'un simple piège et cachait sans doute un tout autre plan que celui laissé supposer. Cependant devant l'attitude non réceptrice de son roi, le bras droit de ce dernier avait pris la liberté de mener cette quête sans en informer Atem.

De leurs côtés, bien décidés à ne pas se laisser écarter de la sorte par un vulgaire poison antique, Sasuke et Yugi s'étaient enfermés dans le laboratoire situé au haut de la tour Nord du manoir. Ensemble, ils faisaient maintenant équipe depuis le matin dans le but de trouver un antidote efficace. Aidés de Rebecca qui s'était proposée pour rechercher des éléments susceptibles des les aider, les deux jeunes hommes avaient oubliés tout le reste et se concentraient sur diverses expériences et autres tests en se perdant dans des conjonctures aussi anciennes que le poison lui-même. Malgré le chaos ambiant qu'il régnait autour d'eux et le manque de résultat malgré les nombreux échecs subis, les trois jeunes gens ne s'avouaient pas encore vaincus et continuaient coûte que coûte leurs recherches hasardeuses.

Mai et Sérénity, pour leur part, étaient toujours dans la chambre d'Anzu a veiller la jeune fille. Son état, loin de s'améliorer, leur laissait craindre le pire et les deux jeunes vampires ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trembler face à la funeste destinée qui se profilaient pour leur amie.  
Tour a tours pleines d'espoir et découragées, chacune des vampires espérait que les deux laborantins trouveraient le remède avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**&&&**

Atem, quant à lui, réfléchissait à la décision qu'il avait prise de rencontrer son plus vieil ennemi. Sortant de son bureau dans lequel il s'était enfermé pendant deux bonnes heures dans le but de mettre en ordre les différentes directives données a ses subalternes, il se prit a marcher au hasard des couloirs, sans autre but précis que de se préparer mentalement a sa confrontation avec le maître des sorciers. Il connaissait suffisamment Bakura pour se douter que ce rendez-vous faisait partie d'une mise en scène. Quel intérêt pourrait avoir le sorcier à lui permettre de sauver Anzu sans contrepartie ? Etant donné qu'il avait tenté de tuer la jeune fille dans le passé, il était a parier que ce qu'il souhaitait obtenir d'Atem valait plus encore que la vie de la jeune prêtresse. Une chose que Atem ne s'expliquait pas était le risque qu'avait pris le sorcier en inoculant un poison à Anzu. La voir mourir réduisait a néant la possibilité de s'octroyer ses pouvoirs pour les deux camps mais cela revenait a faire durer une guerre sans autre possibilité d'y mettre fin. A coup sûr, Bakura avait en tête un projet bien pus complexe que ce qu'il ne paraissait et le seul moyen d'y mettre un terme était de se rendre a l'entrevue et de combattre le sorcier dans le but d'avorter sa tentative quelle qu'elle ait pu être.

Tout en réfléchissant à la situation menaçante et plus qu'instable qui s'était installée ces derniers temps, les pas d'Atem l'avaient conduit inconsciemment au sommet de la tourelle Nord. Le souverain savait qu'en ce moment même, son frère et Sasuke y travaillaient. Mu par une curiosité soudaine et vaguement conscient qu'il y avait peu de chances que ces derniers lui annoncent une bonne nouvelle, Atem décida d'entrer dans la pièce devant laquelle il se trouvait.

Au du désordre ambiant et de la fébrilité dont semblaient faire preuve les protagonistes, Atem comprit qu'ils mettaient toute leur énergie dans la tâche qu'ils s'étaient eux même assigné. Même Rebecca d'ordinaire lumineuse semblait perdue dans une concentration sans limite et semblait prendre cette histoire très a cœur. Assisse a terre, la demoiselle régnait sur une montagne d'ouvrage poussiéreux qu'elle avait pris soin d'étiqueter et de marquer de petit bout de papier. Par moment, elle se précipitait sur la montagne des livres à la recherche d'un titre spécifique dans lequel elle espérait trouver un complément d'information. D'autres fois, elle relevait la tête, laissait son regard errer dans le vague avant de revenir à ses recherches. Entre la recherche d'anecdotes et vérification de certains détails, la jeune fille avait oublié jusqu'à ce qui l'entourait.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Sasuke jonglait avec un tas de fioles de couleurs et de formes variées. Dans certaines d'entre elles flottaient des ossements qu'Atem ne su identifier, dans d'autres se trouvaient des liquides plus ou moins ragoûtant mais toutes avaient cet aspect étrange et effrayant des contenus inconnus. L'installation complexe d'alambics et autres éléments dont les noms dépassaient les connaissances du roi des vampires, donnaient à la salle d'expérimentation une atmosphère digne des meilleurs films de savants fous. Des volutes de fumées et des odeurs toutes moins identifiables les unes que les autres venaient compléter le tableau apocalyptique qui faisait du jeune légiste un Docteur Jekyll en puissance.

Enfin dans un dernier petit coin de la pièce, Yugi était penché sur un pupitre, une plume a la main et divers bouliers et autres tables de conversions autour de lui. A ses pieds, des tas de feuilles de papier se disputaient la place face à des montagnes de statistiques manifestement calculées dans la journée. Perdu dans ses équations et autres formules scientifiques, l'oracle n'avait pas perçu l'arrivée de son frère et sursauta lorsque ce dernier, qui s'était approché, s'adressa a lui.

« Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos. Tu sembles épuisé »

« Tant qu'elle ne sera pas saine et sauve, me reposer ne l'aidera pas » rétorqua Yugi dans un souffle avant de replonger dans un calcul visiblement très complexe.

« Te tuer a la tâche ne l'aidera pas plus »

« Et c'est toi qui dis cela ! Tu ferais mieux de mettre tes propres conseils en pratique avant de les donner a autrui »

La réplique avait été dite sans animosité aucune et sur un ton plus compatissant qu'agressif. Atem s'apprêtait a rétorquer a son tour mais en fut empêcher par Rebecca.

« Laisses tomber Atem ! Yugi est une vraie tête de mule par moment, et c'est encore pire lorsqu'il est plongé dans ses recherches. »

« Je pensais que côtoyer l'aurait assagi durant ces années mais je vois que je me suis trompé »

« Parce que tu te crois bien placé pour me donner des leçons de tranquillité peut être ? » se moqua le jeune homme.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Atem ne pus empêcher un éclat de rire de passer ses lèvres. Même en comptant les années et l'éloignement qui avaient frappé les deux frères, la répartie de Yugi ne s'était pas émoussée et le jeune oracle était bien resté le même que dans les souvenirs d'enfance du souverain. Petit, il se souvenait que Yugi était une véritable tête de bois doublé d'une tête brûlée. Conscient des dangers mais persuadé qu'il pouvait les surmonter sans rien risquer ; l'oracle n'avait jamais cessé de tenter sa chance dans le but d'épater la galerie mais encore plus Atem. Comme bien des cadets, Yugi avait toujours eu beaucoup d'estime pour son aîné et aimait sentir le regard plein de fierté de ce dernier se poser sur lui après l'un de ses exploits, même si cela se finissait immanquablement par une remontrance de Atem à son égard. Ce dernier était lui même un jeune garçon turbulent qui préférait faire l'école buissonnière afin de tenter mille et une découvertes pas forcément des plus civilisées. Attirés par les aspects incongrus et inconnus de la vie, les situations risquées et décidés à ne jamais lâcher prise, les deux frères en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs à leur entourage.

Mais bien vite ces agréables souvenirs s'estompèrent et ce fut d'une voix chargée d'émotions contenues qu'Atem répondit à l'attaque de son frère ;

« Depuis qu'Anzu est entrée dans ma vie j'ai appris que parfois les concessions sont nécessaires »

« On ne la laissera pas mourir sans rien tenter mon roi » Intervint Sasuke.

Hochant la tête dans le but de faire comprendre au légiste que son implication le touchait au plus haut point, Atem demanda d'une voix chargée d'espoir ;

« Comment se passent vos recherches ? Y'a-t-il une piste a exploiter ?

« A vrai dire, notre principal souci provient de la composition même du poison. Tant que l'on ne saura pas avec exactitude quels sont les pourcentages de chacun des composants, il nous sera difficile de fabriquer un antidote efficace. Pour l'instant nous n'en sommes qu'à des suppositions et nous tâtonnons un peu dans le vide en espérant avoir un peu de chance. La présence plus ou moins prononcée d'un des éléments a pour conséquence de donner un relief bien particulier à la concoction. En changer la dose revient à modifier la structure même du poison. Moléculairement, ça ne change pas grand chose mais pour les effets cette proportion est de la plus haute importance. Pour te donner un exemple simpliste, c'est un peu le même principe que pour une soupe. Si tu ajoutes plus de carotte qu'autre chose tu obtiens de la soupe de carotte mais si tu ajoutes plus de tomates que de carottes, ta soupe devient une soupe de tomate. Avec ce poison c'est le même principe, chaque composant a le pouvoir de changer les effets suivant son pourcentage. » Expliqua Sasuke.

« Privilégier un des composants au détriment d'un autre pourrait avoir des conséquences fatales sur la vie d'Anzu. On a bien essayer de fabriquer des antidotes selon le feeling et avec un a peu près mais chacune des particules inhérentes au sérum propre a chacun des poisons, annule les effets des autres si les pourcentages ne sont pas respectés. Etant donné que chacun des anti-poison est constitué d'atomes complexes en temps normal, jongler avec les molécules de trois antidotes a la fois c'est… » Continua Yugi tout en s'interrompant, n'étant pas sûr que Atem accepterait d'entendre cela.

« Ca fait beaucoup trop de molécules à analyser » Conclut cependant le souverain qui ne voulait pas se voiler la face.

Devant la douleur qui émanait de la voix du vampire, Rebecca tenta d'amoindrir la déception qui menaçait de le toucher ;

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Atem ! Nous ne baisserons pas les bras. Nous avons encore quelques cordes à notre arc. Il se pourrait que chaque poison soit la source même de l'antidote de l'un de ses voisins. Yugi essaye de mettre en évidence les différentes molécules qu'ont nos trois enquiquineurs de poison en commun. De cette façon, on pourrait peut être isoler la particule primaire et trouver le conte poison. Et puis, Sasuke a utiliser tellement de souris qu'il serait inconcevable de ne pas leur rendre justice en en trouvant pas la clef du problème. »

« Je comprend pourquoi Yugi a choisi de passer sa vie près de toi. Même lorsque tout semble perdu, tu trouves une nouvelle source de lumière » Remarqua Atem.

« Et encore tu l'as pas vu en train de cuisiner ! S'il nous manque un ingrédient elle le remplace par un autre truc de même couleur ou de saveur approchante et ça donne parfois de drôle de résultat, je t'assure » Intervint Yugi avec une grimace au souvenir d'un certain plat imaginé par sa dulcinée.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous fait totalement confiance. Je vous ai donné carte blanche et je ne compte pas revenir sur cette décision. Quoique vous en pensiez et malgré ce que vous auriez pu entendre, Anzu m'est plus importante que sa condition de prêtresse et je ne reculerais devant rien pour la sauver. Même si cela signifie qu'il me faille… »

La voix du souverain se brisa sur cette constatation. Même s'il l'avait envisagé plus d'une fois depuis le début de la journée, il savait que cet ultime recours lui demanderait beaucoup de courage pour le mettre en application. Ce qu'il impliquait pour la jeune fille était une chose qu'il aurait du mal à se pardonner et qu'il ne se sentait pas le droit de faire subir a Anzu. Mais d'un autre coté ; si cela permettait de sauver celle qu'il aimait, son choix serait vite fait. Il le ferait même si cela signifiait pour lui, renoncer à se regarder en face pour le restant de son immortalité.

Voyant le combat intérieur que se livrait le roi des vampires, Yugi déclara ;

« Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour que tu n'en arrives pas à cette extrémité. Maintenant tu devrais aller la voir avant de partir »

Atem acquiesça a cette remarque et sortit de la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré. Une fois, surs qu'il n'était plus dans les parages, Rébecca laissa tomber d'une voix affligée ;

« Il l'aime réellement et la voir dans cet état le détruit plus encore que le poison ne la tue »

« Anzu est la seule qui ai réussi a faire prendre conscience a mon frère de ce que signifiait le verbe « Vivre ». Même s'il s'en défend, elle lui était destinée depuis le début » Constata De sa voix tranquille son époux.

« Hum ! Restes juste à espérer que la destinée ait prévu de la sauver sinon Vlad seul sait ce qu'il nous attend » termina pour lui-même Sasuke avant de retourner a ses fioles d'expérimentation.

**&&&**

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Seule une chandelle disposée sur la table de chevet éclairait de sa douce flamme, le visage de la malade. Toujours aux portes de la mort, Anzu n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis le matin et son visage, déjà pâle à l'ordinaire, arborait désormais une blancheur cadavérique. Seuls les légers tressautements de paupières laissaient savoir que la jeune prêtresse était encore en vie mais dans une phase de coma avancée. Mai et Sérénity, fidèles a leurs rôles de gardes malades se tenaient chacune d'un côté du lit de la jeune prêtresse, veillant ainsi sur son sommeil plus qu'agité. Les deux vampires s'inquiétaient réellement de l'état de santé de la brunette. De son côté, Sérénity gardait en tête les paroles de menaces qu'Atem avait prononcé avant de quitter la chambre de son amie le matin même. Malgré sa discussion avec Mai qui lui avait assuré que leur souverain n'avait fait que déverser son inquiétude sur elles, Sérénity craignait une rechute de la jeune prêtresse qui serait propice a leur mort précipitée. Mai, plus sereine quant à ce scénario, avait pour sa part quelques inquiétudes quant au devenir de leur roi si Anzu venait à mourir. La vampire blonde aurait facilement parié sur un retour de l'ancienne personnalité de Atem. Ce dernier avait tendance a des éclats de violence lorsque tout lui échappait sous son règne qui, avant l'arrivée de Anzu, avait été baptisé « la sanglante royauté », tant le vampire avait été connu pour sa froideur et sa cruauté.

Lorsque le maître des vampires entra dans la chambre d'Anzu, le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux lui pinça le cœur. Voyant les trois jeunes filles aussi unies dans la souffrance de l'une d'elle, lui faisait comprendre combien Anzu était chère a nombres d'entre eux et ce, en dehors de ces pouvoirs et de la promesse de fin de guerre qu'elle portait en elle. Pour sa part, cette épreuve lui avait prendre conscience a quel point il tenait a la jeune femme et combien son arrivée dans sa vie avait été source de changements. S' approchant en silence du lit, il fit comprendre d'un discret mouvement de tête destiné aux deux vampires, qu'il leur accordait un moment de relâchement et qu'elles pouvaient quitter la salle. Comprenant l'implicite demande d'être seul avec sa fiancée, les deux jeunes filles se retirèrent immédiatement.

Les deux jeunes femmes sorties, le roi des vampires s'approcha encore plus du lit jusqu'à s'asseoir au coté de sa bien aimée. Conscient que c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il voyait la prêtresse, le jeune roi laissa, pour la première fois de sa vie, échapper sa peine et fit une chose qu'il ne se souvint jamais avoir fait. De ses yeux se mirent à couler deux perles translucides aussi pures que des gouttes de rosée. Deux larmes, qui à elles seules, disaient toute la souffrance par laquelle le souverain passait. Atem resta un long moment ainsi, au chevet de la mourante, a contempler la mort faire son œuvre. Finalement, après avoir subi ce supplice suffisamment a son goût, Atem sortit de la chambre d'un pas qui se voulait majestueux mais qui dénotait une certaine affliction malgré tout.

Dans le couloir, Mai et Sérénity attendaient, un peu inquiètes, la sortie du maître des vampires. Quant ce dernier parut enfin, l'ai soucieux et les yeux rougis qu'il affichait inquiétèrent encore plus les deux vampires. N'y tenant plus, Mai aborda son souverain ;

« Atem ? »

« Que veux tu Mai ? Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre en discussion. »

Le ton se voulait mordant et décourageant mais sonnait plus comme un appel de détresse aux oreilles de la jeune femme blonde.

« Je sais que tu es inquiet pour Anzu mais cela ne doit pas te pousser à agir inconsciemment. »

« Et que crois tu que je doive faire ? La laisser mourir sans rien tenter et laisser Bakura avoir raison de moi ? »

« Bakura cherche à te déstabiliser. Tu sais très bien qu'il joue avec toi. »

« Tu te trompes Mai, il joue avec la vie d'Anzu. Et cela m'est intolérable. Je ne le lui pardonnerais jamais. Si tu désapprouves mes décisions, libre a toi mais ne viens pas me dire ce que j'ai a faire. Je suis encore ton roi et j'ai tout pouvoir sur mes décisions »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire alors cesses de te cacher derrière ton foutu masque de souverain. As-tu seulement conscience que si Anzu te voyait ainsi, elle serait la première à ne pas te reconnaître ? Crois tu vraiment qu'elle souhaiterait te voir oublier ce qu'elle t'a appris et terroriser tes sujets ? »

« Mes sujets ? Mais je ne... »

« Ah vraiment ? Regarde Sérénity. Regarde là Atem ! Vois comme tu l'as blessée et comme tu l'as terrifié par tes menaces coléreuses ! Crois tu que l'état d'Anzu ne la préoccupe pas assez comme cela pour que tu la menaces en surplus ? »

« Je t'interdis de… » Gronda Atem qui sentait une colère sourde l'envahir.

Mais brusquement, le vampire s'interrompit. Une ombre voila ses yeux indigo mais disparut tout aussi vite. Le vampire s'exhorta au calme et prit une longue expiration.

« Pardonnes-moi Mai ! Je suis tellement sous tension que j'oublie ne pas être le seul dans cette galère. Mon rendez-vous avec Bakura ne m'inspire aucune confiance et je me méfie de ce fils de chienne. »

« Je comprend Atem mais ce n'est pas a moi que tu dois des excuses. »

Comprenant la demande sous jacente de son amie, le souverain se tourna alors vers la jeune sœur de Joey qui n'avait ni bougé ni parlé depuis le début de la querelle.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir malmenée Sérénity. Saches que je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal. J'en serais bien incapable et m'en voudrais de te faire souffrir. Sans compter que ton frère risquerait de ne pas me laisser faire. Ce qui est aussi valable pour toi Mai. Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose. Prenez soin d'Anzu jusqu'à mon retour et si jamais je ne revenais pas, adressez vous a Yugi pour la suite des événements. »

Ce furent les derniers mots que prononça Atem avant de se détourner des jeunes femmes dans le but de quitter les lieux. Mai, qui avait pris une jolie couleur carmine à l'écoute de certaines paroles de son roi, ne pus s'empêcher de souffler ;

« Bonne chance Atem. Que Vlad te gardes ! »

* * *

**Notes ; **

1)Ok donc on va commencer par l'histoire des molécules des poisons. Ne prenez surtout pas ce qui est dit au pied de la lettre parce que je ne suis pas du tout scientifique alors l'histoires des molécules et des effets de ces mêmes fragments sur l'un ou l'autre composant des poisons, je ne sais pas du tout comment ça marche. J'ai tout inventé et je ne pense pas que le raisonnement soit vrai. Il me fallait un sujet de discussion pour démontrer que Yugi et Sasuke s'impliquaient et savaient plus ou moins ce qu'ils faisaient d'où ces éléments un peu chimiques mais étant donné mon peu d'intérêt pour ces matières au lycée (sauf quand expérience pouvait rimer avec un grand Boum d'explosion alors là j'adorais lol) ben j'ai pas retenu grand-chose alors voilà quoi.

2) Pourquoi choisir Vlad comme nom de divinité de référence ? Parce que le mythe de Dracula nous vient en fait d'un certain Vlad Tepes III. Né en novembre 1431 dans la forteresse de Sighisoara en Roumanie, **Vlad Tepes III** est l'un des personnages les plus sanglants de notre Histoire . Fils de Vlad II qui avait été surnommé le Diable, son histoire mélange Histoire, légendes et folklore. L'empalement est de mise pour quiconque ose le défier ou celui ne respectant pas la loi, c'est ce qui lui vaudra son surnom de l'empaleur. Son château est le lieu des pires crimes et abominations, dans un souci d'ordre et de respect , il n'hésite pas à torturer, mutiler et à brûler nobles ou mendiants. On raconte qu'il empalait directement ses victimes sur de grands pieux installés dans son jardin et qu'il se délectait de voir la vie quitter le corps de ses victimes. Ajouter a cela un comportement étrange et une imagination débordante de villageois voisin un peu trop curieux et vous obtenez une source du mythe des vampires tels que nous les connaissons aujourd'hui

* * *

_Euh dis, ton chap là il fait rien avancer du tout. C'est pour cela qu'on écope d'un cours d'histoire a la place ?  
_Euh nan, mais on peut voir cela comme ça si on veut après tout. Les notes étaient là pour éclairer les quelques questions qui risquaient de venir sur l'histoire des poisons et de Vlad alors j'ai un peu pris les devants.  
_Alors tu dormais pas tout le temps en cours en réalité ?  
_Pas en littérature fantastique nan. Du moins pas après que la prof nous ai dit qu'il nous faudrait regarder Buffy , Charmed , lire Harry Potter, les livres d'Anne Rice, Grahma Joyce et et autre trucs du genre pour comprendre ses cours et acquérir des notions. Donc depuis cela ben j'ai adoré son cours. Mais là, je vais faire les RAR parce qu'on est encore là demain sinon.

**Syt the Evil Angel ;  
**Comment Bakura s'est pointé chez les vampires ? Et qui te dit que c'est lui ma chère amie ? Pour le moment si on lit entre les lignes on en déduit certaines choses dont le fait que le sorcier infiltré avait revêtu un physique de femme dont sa description doit se trouver dans le chapitre précédent. Qui est-ce ? Ma foi, réponse un de ces jours mais je ne sais pas quand. Par contre y'a pas de Kisara dans ma fic ma choupinette. Lol.  
Pour le côté sombre, disons qu'heureusement qu'il est là parce que vu mon état en ce moment, me faut bien un double pour faire ce que je ne peux faire. Flotter en transe sur un nuage n'aide pas beaucoup a écrire sur les vampires n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bref, quoiqu'il en soit, voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira. Bisouilles a toi.

**Théalie ;** Il fallait bien que je sème quelques explications sur le chemin sinon j'avais un peu peur de vous perdre en cours de route. Etant donné que pour moi, le chapitre n'a pas été simple a écrire, je me suis dit que niveau explication ça devrait aller pour vous. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de voir que le précèdent chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi même s'il est beaucoup plus calme et ne fait que poser les bases des chapitres a venir, qui eux, seront par contre beaucoup plus remuant. Merci de ta review et plein de bisouilles a toi.

**Régenérating Fire ; **Et oui, Atem s'est un peu laissé aller niveau langage et moi aussi par la même occasion mais disons qu'étant donné le caractère de souverain que j'ai donné a Atem et la haine viscérale qu'il ressent face aux sorciers, il était logique qu'il s'emporte. Par contre pour ce qui est du rétablissement de Anzu, tu vas devoir t'armer de patience parce que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver si tant est que ça arrive je te l'accorde. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas d'aimer la suite de l'histoire. Bisouilles a toi.

**Athenais ;** Ok on va essayer de clarifier les faits parce que je te sens un chouïa perdue. Donc en réalité Kiara (la vraie) a été accostée par une nouvelle vampire et suite a cela à donner son sang a la nouvelle vampire qui le lui a demandé sur ordre de Atem. Sauf que cet ordre n'a jamais été donné et que la manœuvre était une entourloupe et a en réalité empoisonné Kiara (la vraie). La vraie Kiara étant malade, la nouvelle vampire (dont au passage, on est pas surs qu'elle soit vampire) a pris son identité et a empoisonné Anzu par le thé. Donc en réalité la Kiara qui a empoisonné Anzu n'était pas la vraie mais bien un imposteur. Ca va mieux ainsi ? Dans le cas contraire n'hésite pas à me le dire et je reprendrais les explications ok ?  
Sinon pour ce qui concerne Anzu disons que pour l'instant je sais ce qu'il a advenir d'elle mais que je ne le dirais pas. La laisser en vie ou pas revient a me demander de faire basculer la victoire dans l'un ou l'autre camp et cela ma foi, tu le verras dans l'avant dernier chapitre je crois donc pas de suite. XD. Ceci dit, j'espère malgré tout que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. Bisouilles a toi.

**Joana Mélodya** ; Alors si toi t'es en retard pour la review, moi j'ai carrément raté le train pour les tiennes parce que punaise, je me rends compte que j'ai des tas de fics a la bourre et que je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour rattraper mon retard (d'autant que ton chap. il est long). Vais peut être l'imprimer en fin de compte pour le lire tranquillos dans mon lit le soir. XD.  
Pour ce qu'il en est de tes questions, le RDV avec Bakura, tu sauras tout dessus dans le prochain chapitre c'est promis. Pour Anzu par contre, hem, disons que tout reste à faire et que rien n'est décidé. Mais bon tu verras je te promets encore plein de surprises. J'espère malgré tout que cette suite te plaira tout de même. Je te fais des tas de bisouilles ma Joana.

**Columbine Goblindancer ;** Ah, ah, toi tu as senti la bataille contre le temps pour Anzu. Bien vu ma douce ! Effectivement il va falloir jouer contre le temps et surtout très serré pour pouvoir sauver la jeune demoiselle, si tant est que cela soit possible bien sur. Pour les poisons disons qu'il fut un temps ou je lisais facilement 5 livres policiers (genre Agatha Cristie) par semaine ce qui fait que niveau poison je me débrouille. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il faut faire la même chose hein sinon je te raconte pas les embrouilles dans lesquelles tu vas te mettre. Lol. En tout cas , merci de ta review, et dès que j'ai un moment, promis je file lire la suite de ta fic. Enormes bisouilles a toi.

Et voilà, je vais vous laisser ici chers lecteurs.  
Avant de partir, étant donné que je ne sais pas trop quand viendra le prochain chapitre, je vais vous faire un petit cadeau et vous annoncer que le chapitre 13 s'intitulera La victoire de Bakura.  
Et comme je suis d'humeur généreuse (et un peu sadique aussi), un ti extrait pour vous faire patienter (ou impatienter).  
-« Echec et mat Bakura ! Je gagnes et tu perds ! »  
-« Qui perd gagne mon cher roi. Les apparences peuvent parfois être trompeuses »

Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dis a bientôt.  
Bisouilles a vous tous.  
Moonfree


	13. La victoire de Bakura

**Disclaimer ;** J'ai beau faire, y'en a aucun qui veut rester avec moi. A croire que je les maltraite nan mais franchement j'vous demande un peu. Enfin bref, je me dois d'admettre qu'ils ne sont pas a moi.

**Récapitulatif succint ;  
**Mais c'est vrai ça on en est où dans ce trafic ? A un moment crucial. Nous en sommes à un point ou tout va basculer. Un point ou plus rien ne va être sûr. Un point ou la véritable bataille va commencer.  
Et le reste entend-je au fin fond de la salle ? Le reste comme qui dirait ne change pas des masses. Pour les couples, je vous renvois au récap précédent parce que de ce côté-là, pas beaucoup de changement. Ben oui je ne peux pas tout faire avancer en même temps, ça en deviendrait ingérable voyez-vous.

**Note de l'auteur ;  
**1000 excuses pour cette update plus que tardive. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que cela va aller en s'arrangeant. Si l'on met de côté que Dame inspiration m'a quelque peu abandonnée sur le chemin et que avec nouveau boulot rime nouvelle responsabilité, vous comprendrez que ça va être assez difficile de ménager de belles plages horaires. Sans compter que je sors d'une période pas très simple et que je suis littéralement fatiguée et ce malgré heures de sommeil en masse et ingurgitation de vitamines, magnésium et autres trucs aux noms bizarres.  
_T'as qu'à essayer les anti-dépresseurs. Au point ou t'en es, ça changera pas grand-chose.  
_Tu veux m'achever ou quoi ?  
_Comment t'as deviné ? T'es tout sauf de joyeuse compagnie en ce moment. Pis y'en a marre de te voir dormir sans cesse.  
_Et après ? Tu veux que ça fasse quoi d'autre une marmotte ?  
_Mettre du chocolat dans du papier d'alu. Au moins ces marmottes là, elles ont une utilité.  
_…(regard plus que noir avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner)  
_Ben quoi ? Allez reviens, je plaisantais.  
_… (S'en va en claquant la porte)  
_D'accord, je vois._

_Cherchez pas, elle a pris la mouche. C'est dingue ce qu'elle prend les choses a cœur ces temps-ci. Pas grave, ça lui passera. Faut juste veiller a ce qu'elle n'aille pas rejoindre les êtres dont elle a fait la connaissance y'a quelques jours sinon on est pas prêt de se débarrasser de DarkMoon. En attendant , je vous laisse en compagnie du chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. (Enfin si on peut dire)

* * *

_

**Chapitre 13 **; La victoire de Bakura.

Dans la chambre d'Anzu, Mai et Sérénity essayaient tant bien que mal de refreiner leurs inquiétudes. A celle déjà bien installée concernant leur précieuse amie venait de s'ajouter celle de perdre leur souverain. Un sentiment d'angoissante attente leur emprisonnait les entrailles et mettait mal a l'aise les deux jeunes filles. Bien que connaissant les ressources de leur maître, les deux vampires ressentaient un mauvais pressentiment dont elles ne parvenaient pas à définir précisément la source. Certes le rendez-vous fixé avait tout lieu d'être un piège et certes Atem s'y rendait en toute connaissance de cause mais quelque chose les dérangeait et ce qui enrageait le plus les deux amies étaient de ne pas réussir à mettre le doigt dessus. Cela faisait des heures qu'elles cogitaient chacune de leur côté sans parvenir à trouver la clef de cette énigme et chacune d'elle avait déjà l'impression de devenir folles.

Soudain, un vacarme assourdissant vint briser l'état d'inquiète réflexion instaurée par les deux vampires. Le manoir dont le silence avait été jusqu'à présent total résonnait a présent de divers bruits difficilement identifiables. Alors que Sérénity s'avançait vers le seuil de la chambre dans le but de se renseigner, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et si brusquement que le battant vint percuter la jeune sœur de Joey qui, n'ayant pas eu le temps de s'écarter ou de parer le coup, fut éjectée a l'autre bout de la salle.

Sonnée mais consciente, la demoiselle distingua les contours d'une silhouette qu'elle identifia sans aucun mal comme étant celle de son étourdi de frère. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner de la voix dans le but de le houspiller, l'air sérieux qu'arborait le vampire l'en dissuada. Ce dernier, inconscient du vol plané de sa jeune sœur, d'une voix empressée déclara à l'intention des deux jeunes filles :

« Nous sommes attaqués. Le manoir est envahi de sorciers de tous niveaux. J'ignore combien ils sont et si cette attaque a un but de diversion ou autre mais ce qui est sûr c'est que la vie d'Anzu est menacée. Il faut la mettre en sécurité. Et sans tarder. »

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation et en ayant pour le coup oublié son vol plané, Sérénity rejoignit Mai et entreprit de soulever le corps de la jeune prêtresse pendant que Joey surveillait les environs sans doute dans le but de prévenir toute attaque surprise. Cette tache, en apparence anodine, nécessita tout de même une certaine énergie de la part des deux vampires, le corps d'Anzu étant rendu beaucoup plus lourd du fait de son inconscience. Finalement, après bien des efforts les deux amies réussirent à soutenir le corps de la jeune prêtresse de façon a ce que ce dernier n'entrave pas trop leurs mouvements.

Mais alors que cette étrange équipée cherchait a gagner le couloir, l'arrivée impromptue de Seto accompagné de trois autres vampires les en empêcha. Au vu de l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans les orbes glacées d'un certain vampire, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que la situation était on ne peut plus critique. Effectivement, lorsque Seto prit la parole, la façon qu'il eut de détacher chaque syllabe et de ne parler sans aucune ironie fit comprendre aux trois vampires présents dans la chambre depuis le début que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

« Inutile d'aller plus loin. Les issues sont toutes gardées par les sbires de Bakura. Ce maudit sorcier avait tout prévu. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre il semblerait qu'il ait réussi a enrôler certains des nôtres en leur promettant monts et merveilles et un rang supérieur a celui qu'Atem serait capable de leur donner. De plus, il apparaîtrait qu'il leur ait fait prendre des vessies pour des lanternes en leur assurant de ne pas les sacrifier lorsqu'il sera devenu seigneur du monde des ténèbres. »

« Mais comment… comment a-t-il pu convaincre autant des nôtres sans que nous ne voyions rien venir » Interrogea Mai qui ne pouvait se résoudre a pareille trahison.

« Visiblement, Bakura maîtrise a la perfection une chose dont Atem a toujours refusé de se servir. La flatterie et la manipulation mensongère ne semblent pas autant le répugner que notre roi. Ajoute a cela une faculté à contrôler des esprits faibles et une capacité d'illusion hors du commun et tu obtiens un dangereux mélange de moyens de persuasion. » Expliqua, amer, Seto.

« Sais tu qu'elle est notre situation exactement ? » Risqua Joey qui ne perdait pas espoir de s'en sortir.

« Plutôt désespérée. Pour ne pas dire mortellement désespérée. » Ricana avec mépris une voix cruelle derrière le petit groupe.

**&&&**

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'il crapahutait dans les égouts. A cause de ces maudits employés qui avaient jugés bon de condamner certaines galeries, il avait été obligé de dévier plusieurs fois de son trajet initial. Encore heureux que depuis le temps il maîtrisait ces embouchures et galeries à la perfection. Sans cela, il aurait été sur de se perdre. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était maintenant arrivé a destination. Aucun doute possible. Les traces de sang séchées qui étaient incrustées sur les barreaux de l'échelle menant à la surface étaient les signes de sa visée finale. Décidé a en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire, il grimpa avec agilité et souplesse les échelons et souleva la lourde plaque de fonte avant de se faufiler par l'ouverture ainsi dégagée.

Une fois a la surface, il prit le temps d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Pas de doute, c'était bien ici que tout avait débuté. Malgré les années passées, rien n'avait changé. Les ruelles sinueuses l'étaient plus encore qu'auparavant, dégageant ainsi une impression de malaise qui vous prenait aux tripes quand bien même vous essayiez d'en faire abstraction. Quelques chats errants se bagarraient dans le lointain, sans doute pour l'obtention d'une quelconque charogne ou pour l'attribution soit d'un territoire soit d'une femelle, faisant résonner de leurs miaulements le silence du quartier. Les maisons, ou plutôt taudis, qui étaient encore habitées étaient plongées dans la pénombre ne dénotant ainsi aucune présence humaine.

L'atmosphère toute entière du quartier rendait nettement compréhensible le pourquoi de l'abandon de ce même quartier. Avant la catastrophe qui s'était produite ici et qui avait emporté une famille entière, ce coin de la ville respirait le calme tranquille des communautés bourgeoises. Par le passé, il n'était pas rare d'apercevoir les enfants jouer dans les rues et d'entendre leurs éclats de rire comme une douce mélopée.

Aujourd'hui, il ne restait de cette ère de bonheur que les souvenirs de ceux qui vivaient encore ici malgré la mauvaise réputation de leur faubourg. Seuls les voyous et autres dealers considéraient ce lieu comme un paradis. Eloigné du centre ville, non soumis aux patrouilles policières et autres contrôles mis en place ces derniers temps, cet ensemble de maisonnée représentait pour eux une véritable villégiature pour leurs trafics en tout genre.

Atem, qui avait assisté, impuissant a cette déchéance, sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il sentit soudain l'air se chargé d'électricité. Nul besoin pour lui de se retourner, ce changement ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il n'était désormais plus seul. Il savait qui se tenait dans l'ombre et savait aussi que le moment de l'ultime bataille était enfin parvenu. Chose que lui confirma celui qui s'était tenu jusqu'à présent dans l'ombre d'un porche abandonné.

« Ainsi, tu es venu ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi stupide. »

L'auteur de ces paroles apparut alors négligemment dans la faible luminosité que diffusait un réverbère. Ses long cheveux cendrés voletaient autour de lui, formant une auréole qui aurait pu appartenir a un ange si le cœur de celui a qui elle appartenait n'avait été aussi sombre.

Porteur d'une longue cape de couleur pourpre, le nouveau venu ressemblait a s'y méprendre a l'un de ses adeptes d'une quelconque secte qui se rassemblaient la nuit tombé pour effectuer divers rituels peu avouables.

« Fermes la Bakura ! Tu as quelque chose qui m'intéresse et je compte bien le récupérer ».

La voix d'Atem était froide et déterminée mais cela n'intimida pas le moins du monde son vis-à-vis.

« Serait-ce de ceci dont tu parles ? »

Ponctuant ces paroles d'un geste qui se voulait théâtral, le sorcier sortit l'une de ses mains de sa cape, faisant ainsi voler loin derrière lui un pan entier du vêtement. Ouvrant la paume de sa main qu'il avait maintenue fermée, il découvrit ainsi une petite fiole emplie d'un liquide ambré. Lorsqu'il fut certain que le vampire avait bien vu l'objet de ses désirs, il remit la fiole dans l'une de ses poches intérieures et éclata d'un rire sardonique ;

« Crois tu vraiment pouvoir t'en emparer et sauver ta chère amie ? »

« Et qui m'en empêcherait ? Sûrement pas une sale vermine comme toi. »

« Tss, tss, tss, quel langage pour un souverain ! C'est vraiment très vilain. Que penseraient tes sujets s'ils t'entendaient parler ainsi ? »

Visiblement, ce petit jeu verbal amusait royalement le maître des sorciers. Amusement que ne partageait nullement le souverain des vampires.

« Cela suffit ! Je ne suis pas venu pour prendre le thé alors finissons en ! »

« Ah cette jeunesse ! Toujours impatiente et sans aucun respect pour autrui. Si ce n'est pas malheureux. M'enfin, puisque ton souhait est celui-ci, soit ! Prépares toi a quitter cette terre souverain de pacotille ! » Cracha d'un ton venimeux Bakura.

Cette fois-ci, ces mots n'avaient pas été prononcés pour meubler le silence. La bataille allait réellement commencer. Une bataille dont l'enjeu était des plus important puisqu'il aurait des conséquences certaines sur l'avenir des deux clans. Atem savait qu'il jouait gros. Son affrontement avec son ennemi millénaire serait le dernier auquel il assisterait s'il ne le remportait pas. Bizarrement, l'idée de mourir ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela. A cet instant le roi des vampires songeait surtout que plus que sa vie, c'étaient celles de ses sujets et celle d'Anzu qu'il jouait surtout. Il savait aussi qu'en cas d'échec, c'était tout son peuple qu'il laisserait sans protection. Il faisait suffisamment confiance a Seto pour reprendre sa place si le duel venait a mal tourner mais il savait aussi que le vampire aux yeux de glace rencontrerait nombre de différent avant de se faire accepter comme nouveau souverain. Il lui faudrait sans doute l'aide de Joey et de quelques autres vampires avant d'être en mesure de régner sans contraintes et de se faire accepter par tous ses sujets. Tout en songeant a problème qui somme toute n'était pas le sien, le vampire toujours souverain s'était mis en position d'attaque.

De son côté, le sorcier n'avait pour le moment pas porter d'offensive mais l'éclat de démence que l'on pouvait lire dans ses prunelles laissait craindre que le pire était a venir. Vicieusement, tel un mamba caché sous le feuillage, Bakura se tenait à l'affût, prêt à attaquer au moment opportun. Il attendait et savait qu'Atem attaquerait le premier. Le temps jouait en la défaveur du vampire puisque ce dernier devait récupérer l'antidote avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et cela tous deux le savaient.

Finalement, le vampire en eut assez et se jeta sur le sorcier. Ce dernier, qui s'était attendu à ce genre de procédé, esquiva sans grande difficulté le coup porté et contre-attaqua en balançant un éclair noir sur le vampire ? Eclair qui atteignit sa cible mais ne lui infligea que peu de dégât étant donné la résistance physique d'Atem. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde en conjectures et envoya un magistral coup de pied sauté au visage du sorcier qui fit ainsi connaissance avec le mur situé derrière lui. Mais un sorcier assommé n'est pas pour autant un sorcier vaincu et Bakura riposta sans tarder en lançant sur le vampire une dague qu'il avait sortie de sa longue cape. Profitant de son avantage, il en profita pour préparer et lancer un sort d'aveuglement fugace qui lui permit de reprendre l'avantage.

La perte de la vision n'était pas un handicap si terrible en soi et Atem su parfaitement se sortir de ce pétrin grâce a ces aptitudes de vampires. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au vampire avant de reprendre l'avantage. Avantage qu'il reperdit au profit du sorcier peu après. La bataille dura ainsi un très long moment jusqu'au moment ou Atem prit enfin le dessus d'une façon certaine et encercla de ses mains la nuque du maître des vampires après lui avoir immobilisé les deux mains.

« Echec et Mat Bakura ! Je gagne et tu perds. »

« Qui perd gagne mon cher roi. Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses ! » Ricana Bakura avant qu'un large halo de couleur bleue ciel n'entoure les deux combattants.

Atem qui avait été aveuglé pendant ce phénomène, ouvrit grands les yeux lorsqu'il vit le spectacle qui lui faisait face.

« Que… Comment… » Bégaya t'il.

« Sortilège d'illusion cher souverain. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que mon maître se déplacerait pour ta misérable personne ! »

Devant le vampire se tenait maintenant un sorcier aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un bleu nuit. Un sorcier qui n'était pas Bakura.

« Qui es-tu ? Où as-tu mis l'antidote ? Réponds ! Tout de suite » Gronda d'une voix menaçante le souverain vampire en prenant conscience du piège dans lequel il était tombé.

« Hypnos, serviteur dévoué a la cause des sorciers. J'avais pour mission de t'attirer et de t'occuper le temps nécessaire. Je pense que le futur maître des ténèbres serait fier de moi. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que ton royaume ne s'écroule Pauvre Souverain Déchu. Quand a l'antidote, ce n'est qu'un vulgaire mélange de théine et de plantes inoffensives. Tu ne feras rien de cette fiole hormis un délicieux thé. A l'heure qu'il est, mon maître doit avoir obtenu ce qu'il était parti chercher sur ton propre territoire. Je crois même que nombres de tes sujets doivent être en train de te maudire.» termina sur un ton victorieux le sorcier qui ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire démentiel.

« Tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je jure que Bakura ne l'emportera pas » Conclut pour sa part Atem avant de briser la nuque de son adversaire.

**&&&**

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Bakura plus majestueux que jamais. Auréolé d'une puissance sans aucun rapport avec celle qu'il inspirait lors de leur dernière rencontre, le sorcier respirait à cet instant le danger et la suprématie maléfique. Instinctivement, Seto, Joey et les trois autres vampires s'étaient postés devant et autour de Mai et Sérénity qui n'avaient pas lâché Anzu, formant ainsi un arc de cercle de protection.

Amusé de cette tentative à ses yeux désespérée, Bakura laissa échapper un franc éclat de rire. Un rire a mi chemin entre la démence psychotique et l'amusement d'un enfant qui aurait découvert une fête foraine. Le mélange était tel que les suivants de Bakura ne purent empêcher un frisson de leur parcourir l'échine. Tous les sorciers connaissaient les tendances de folie furieuse de leur maître et certains ne prirent même à plaindre les vampires qui seraient bientôt les victimes de cet état d'esprit non équilibré.

« Pauvres fous. Que croyez vous pouvoir faire contre moi ? »

« Ce qu'il faudra pour t'empêcher de mener a bien tes projets. » attaqua Joey sans se démonter.

« Mes projets, comme tu aimes à les nommer, aboutiront avec ou sans ton consentement. Je te rappelle en toute bonne foi que mes sujets et moi régnons en maître sur votre antre. »

« Seul Atem est le souverain de cette demeure »

« Atem ? Y'a-t-il une seule personne ici qui porte ce nom ? » demanda Bakura avec un sourire sardonique avant de reprendre « Laisses moi te dire blondinet, qu'a l'heure qu'il est ton cher Atem doit être a six pieds sous terre. Et cette fois ci sans aucun moyen de retour a une demi vie. Et si d'aventure cela n'était pas le cas, ce dont je doute étant donné ce qu'il doit être en train de subir s'il n'est pas mort, je crains qu'il n'arrive bien trop tard pour empêcher votre funeste destinée de s'accomplir. Encore que si vous me livrez la prêtresse de vous-même, je veillerais a ce que votre mort soit rapide. »

« Tu rêves Bakura ! Jamais nous ne capitulerons sans combattre » Intervint Seto qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas décroché un seul mot.

« Eh bien soit ! Je prendrais grand plaisir a vous tuer puisque tel est votre souhait »

Ces dernières paroles étaient apparemment celles qu'attendaient les sujets du sorcier. Sans plus aucune cérémonie, la bataille entre la dizaine de protagonistes présents dans la pièce débuta. Bientôt, comme si cela était naturel, chacun des vampires du faire face a un sorcier. Mai et Sérénity qui avaient lâché Anzu essayaient tant bien que mal de protéger leur amie tout en faisant face a Isis et Marek. Mai, qui en premier lieu avait attaqué Odion avait du changer de cible lorsqu'elle s'était aperçu que le frère et la sœur Ishtar s'en prenaient ensemble a la jeune Wheeler. A deux contre une, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Sérénity soit dépassée par les attaques. Ce que voyant, la vampire blonde avait abandonné sa victime a Honda venu leur prêter main forte. Sérénity avait accueilli son amie avec soulagement. Les assauts répétés de ses deux attaquants avaient déjà eu raison e'une partie de son énergie et une boule éclair avait atteint son épaule droite, y laissant une profonde brûlure qui mettrait un certain temps avant de cicatriser.

De leur côté, Seto et Joey avaient également fort à faire. Le vampire blond faisait face a Rowena qui semblait s'en donner a cœur joie. La sorcière alternait avec une certaine efficacité, attaques magiques et attaques frontales avec l'espoir de déstabiliser son adversaire. SI Joey jusqu'à présent avait tenu le coup, il lui fallu avouer qu'a ce rythme soutenu, il y avait peu de chance qu'il résiste encore bien longtemps. En plus de cela, il ne devait pas espérer une quelconque aide venant de Seto qui se trouvait juste un peu plus loin. Le vampire aux yeux de glace n'avait vraiment pas choisi la facilité en tenant tête à Bakura. Or s'il était bien une chose a ne pas faire lorsque vous combattez le roi des sorciers, c'est de ne pas baisser sa garde et sa concentration. Bakura multipliait les attaques magiques dans le but d'épuiser les réserves d'énergie de son adversaire. Sa longue pratique des sortilèges rendait ses attaques précises et rapides, de sorte que Seto était sans cesse en train d'esquiver et de parer sans pouvoir réellement attaquer. Jusqu'à présent, seul Atem avait réellement combattu contre Bakura. Lui seul avait les capacités et le sang froid nécessaire pour avoir une chance de le battre. Chose que Seto avait compris et qu'il tentait a cet instant d'oublier.

A L'autre bout de la salle, les trois vampires venus en renfort semblaient tenir avec difficulté leur ennemis a distance. Fraîchement transformés, les vampires n'avaient pas encore acquis toutes les techniques de combat propres à leur condition et c'étaient surtout avec leur cœur et leur volonté qu'ils se battaient contre Haga et un autre sorcier. Ces derniers, bien plus débrouillards, n'étaient pas particulièrement en mauvaise posture et parvinrent même à éliminer un des vampires sans trop de difficultés. Alors que la bataille faisait rage et que tous les combattants s'efforçaient d'épuiser son adversaire avant d'être lui-même épuisé, un événement vint brusquer le cours des choses.

L'un des deux vampires restant commis une erreur qui lui fut fatale. Son adversaire, qui n'était autre qu'Haga, le terrassa d'un ultime sortilège d'embrassement plus puissant que les précédents. Sa victime en moins, il se dirigea alors vers Mai qui était le vampire le plus proche de lui. La jeune femme, n'ayant pas vu ce mouvement, ne pu donc parer le coup qui lui fut porté par derrière. Coup qui la fit chuter, la mettant ainsi a la merci d'Haga et d'Isis a la fois.

Ne souhaitant pas louper une telle occasion, Isis leva la main et psalmodia une incantation qui fit apparaître une forme oblongue de couleur ocre dans sa paume. La sorcière s'approcha de sa victime et s'apprêta a lancer cette arme sur la vampire blonde toujours a terre lorsque quelqu'un le bouscula indûment, l'envoyant ainsi rencontrer le mur le plus proche. Pendant ce temps, Haga qui avait jeté Mai au sol s'écroulait à terre, les yeux révulsés d'horreur et du sang s'écoulant de la bouche.

Relevant la tête, Mai croisa deux orbes de couleur noisette qui la regardaient d'un air soucieux et concerné. Cette constatation emplit la demoiselle d'un sentiment qu'elle se jura de décrypter au plus tôt ; dès que l'horreur dans laquelle ils étaient tous plongés prendrait fin. Mais tandis que son sauveur lui tendait la main pour l'aider a se relever, les yeux violines de la jeune femme s'agrandirent d'effroi et elle ne pu empêcher un cri de franchir ses lèvres.

« Joey ! Derrière toi ! »

Le vampire retrouvant ses réflexes fit volte face sitôt le cri poussé. Malgré sa rapidité, la seule chose qu'il pu voir fut une ombre parée d'une longue chevelure couleur d'un noir de jais qui s'interposa entre lui et Isis qui s'était relevée. L'éclair préparé par la sorcière n'atteignit jamais sa première cible, Joey ayant bénéficié d'un bouclier humain improvisé. Le vampire, sous le choc et l'incompréhension de ce qui venait de se passer, ne pu rien faire d'autre que recevoir en ses bras la dépouille mortelle de son sauveur. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, une larme roula sur la joue de Joey lorsqu'il reconnut celui qui lui avait sciemment sauvé en se sacrifiant ainsi. Déposant avec précaution le corps du vampire tombé au combat sur le sol, le meilleur ami d'Atem se tourna ensuite vers la responsable de cette scène. Si Isis avait jusqu'à présent, sous estimé le vampire blond, la lueur qu'elle lut alors dans ses prunelles la convainquit qu'elle avait eu plus que tord et que Joey n'était pas qu'un simple bouffon.

S'avançant vers la responsable de cette mort, Joey envoya valdinguer un des sorciers qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'immiscer entre lui et sa prochaine victime. Parvenu a quelques pas de Isis, Joey prit le temps de regarder la sorcière jusqu'au fin fond des yeux avant de lui affirmer ;

« Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. Me tuer t'aurait sans doute été bien moins douloureux que ce que tu viens de faire ».  
Laissant alors parler la colère qu'il sentait grandissante en lui, le vampire se lança à l'attaque pendant que Isis qui s'était reprise, parait les coups avec habileté.

A côté d'eux, Mai était venue en aide a Seto contre Bakura. Si le maître des sorciers le lançait plus autant de sortilège, signe que sa propre énergie était elle aussi réduite, il n'en était pas moins visible qu'il avait tout de même de la ressource. Les deux opposants n'étaient peut être pas de forces égales mais leurs volontés était telles que tous deux prenaient l'avantage a tour de rôle sans jamais laisser respirer son vis-à-vis. Seul un instant d'inattention de Seto dû à la mort de l'un d'entre eux avait permis à Bakura d'assener un coup précis au vampire aux yeux de glace. Touché au bras gauche qui était maintenant insensibilisé, rendant impossible son utilisation, Seto avait perdu son avantage. Ce que voyant, Mai n'avait pas attendu pour lui venir en aide.

Sérénity, de son côté, galérait toujours autant face a Marik qui ne s'en laissait pas conter et comptait bien avoir raison de la résistance de la jeune vampire. Les deux opposants avaient tout deux dans leurs yeux une lueur de volonté de vaincre qui n'en rendait que plus beau leur combat.

Des deux côtés, que ce soit chez les vampires ou chez les sorciers, les pertes et blessures étaient considérables. Aucun des combattants victorieux ne sortaient indemnes de ce combat. L'apogée de la confrontation entre les deux clans fut bientôt atteinte. Une apogée qui fut malgré tout brisée brusquement par une voix féminine qui déclara a l'attention de Bakura ;

« Frère ! Partons ! Nous avons ce que nous étions venus cherché. Inutile de prendre le risque d'affaiblir davantage nos troupes ».

Ces simples mots prononcés par Rowena suffirent à se faire retourner tous les protagonistes présents sur le champ de bataille. Le silence qui s'était fait alors ne fut plus troublé que par tous les regards qui se posaient sur la sorcière ayant prononcée ces paroles. Un mélange de regards paniqués, inquiets coléreux, satisfaits ou victorieux se croisaient et se décroisaient entre les membres des différents clans avant de terminer leur course sur une seule et même personne.

Visiblement, Rowena avait profité de l'abandon de Joey à son encontre lorsqu'il avait porté secours à Mai pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Anzu et était parvenue à agir sans qu'aucun des protagonistes ne l'en empêche avec efficacité. La jeune femme se tenait maintenant debout, portant dans ses bras le corps inanimé de la jeune prêtresse. A ses côtés, les corps de Sérénity et de Honda gisaient inconscients où peut être pire. La sorcière, pour sa part, semblait ravie du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux et souriait d'un air narquois.

Finalement ce fut Mai qui réagit la première. Culpabilisant d'avoir laissé ses deux amies sans aucune surveillance, la vampire s'élança vers la sœur de Bakura en poussant un cri de pure haine. La vampire blonde allait parvenir à sa cible lorsqu'un nuage de fumé dense et opaque l'aveugla. Au vu des différents jurons poussés un peu partout dans la chambre, le rideau de fumée aveuglait la plupart des protagonistes. Lorsque la brume se fut dissipée, il fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Rowena ainsi que la totalité des sorciers qui avaient occupés l'espace précédemment venait tout simplement de s'échapper emportant avec eux le corps d'Anzu. Accables par cette vision, Mai se laissa tomber a terre, impuissante. Seto et Joey, quand a eux n'avaient toujours pas bougé de place, incapable de faire face a cette réalité sinistre.

Il fallut un faible gémissement de Sérénity pour que Seto sorte de la léthargie dans laquelle il était tombé. Visiblement soucieux, le vampire aux yeux de glace se précipita vers la jeune sœur de Joey, afin de s'assurer que cette dernière n'avait pas de blessure sérieuses. La jeune femme, en état de choc ne s'offusqua pas des secousses que lui imprégnait Seto dans le but d'entendre une réponse à la question posées lorsqu'il était arrivé près d'elle.

« Bon sang Wheeler, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » s'énervait le jeune homme.

Sans réponse, excédé et sa patience a bout, le vampire fit la seule qui lui passa a l'esprit et gifla la demoiselle. Demoiselle que l'action fit réagir puisqu'elle sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité. Regardant autour d'elle et réalisant ce qu'il s'était passé, la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu finit par s'écrouler en larmes dans les bras de son infirmier. Loin de la repousser et a l'encontre de son comportement habituel, ledit infirmier serra contre lui le corps frêle de la jeune vampire, lui permettant ainsi de s'épancher a son aise.

Joey, qui d'ordinaire aurait condamné cette scène en poussant les hauts cris, ne protesta pas, occupé qu'il était a réconforter Mai, qui même si elle refusait de laisser couler ses larmes n'en était pas moins totalement perdue. Dans les bras de Joey qui de cette manière la soutenait, la jeune femme avait le regard fixé dur l'endroit ou Rowena avait disparue. Son regard, dénué d'expression était indéchiffrable mais les tremblements de son corps suffisaient à comprendre que l'issue de la bataille l'avait traumatisée. Joey, pour sa part, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du champs de bataille. Partout, les meubles avaient été renversés voire détruits en morceaux. Des cadavres de sorciers venus prêter main forte aux leurs jonchaient le sol, voisinant ainsi avec des tas de cendres et des corps a demis calcinés de vampires. Seul un corps était encore en un relatif bon état. Quoique bon état ne fût peut être pas le mot le plus juste pour le qualifier. Le cadavre du sauveur de Joey était resté là ou il était tombé. Contrastant avec la vision apocalyptique l'entourant, le visage du sacrifié arborait un air serein.

Tandis que le silence de mort qui régnait dans le manoir continuait de prendre possession des lieux, comme pour rappeler que le vainqueur de cette mêlée n'était autre que la mort elle-même, un bruit de course parvint aux oreilles des rescapés. Ces derniers, toujours secoués et vidés de leurs forces, n'avaient pas bougé, se contentant seulement de se tenir prêts à toute éventualité. Soudain, dans un courant d'air a vous glacer le sang, une figure bien connue et pourtant considérée comme morte apparut aux yeux des survivants vampires. L'étonnement était cependant réciproque si l'on se fiait à l'immobilité conservée par le nouveau venu. Le silence devint oppressant et ce fut finalement le nouveau venu qui prit la parole ;

« Où est elle ? »

Ces paroles avaient été prononcées avec un calme tellement maîtrisé qu'il n'était pas difficile de savoir qu'au dessous de cette maîtrise bouillait un sentiment bien plus dangereux. Seul Joey qui était le plus prêt eut le courage de répondre.

« Je… Excuses nous. Nous avons échoués dans la tâche assignée. Bakura l'a … emmenée. Je.. Je suis désolé. »

Les derniers mots avaient été presque chuchotés, Joey baissant la tête a leur prononciation. Cependant le vampire savait que son interlocuteur les avait entendus. Résigné à subir son sort, il attendit donc que une mort qu'il savait imminente.

* * *

_Me dis pas que tu t'arrêtes là ?  
_Je dis rien, je fais c'est plus parlant na ? (Grand sourire de sadique qui apparaît)  
_Bon allez c'est bon, on y a tous cru maintenant tu peux mettre la suite.  
_C'est pas une blague. C'est véritablement la fin du chapitre. (Allongement du sourire)  
_Mais.. Mais c'est complément anti déontologique. C'est de la torture gratuite là. Déjà le chapitre en lui-même c'est de la torture de personnage mais là. Là , l'attente comme ça c'est de la torture de lecteurs.  
_Meuh nan, je les aime mes lecteurs et ils le savent bien. D'ailleurs je vais faire les RAR.

**Athenais ;** Oh mais, mais les sorciers ils peuvent être très gentils tu sais ? Bon d'accord ils sont spéciaux je te l'accorde mais quand a les faire perdre, hum… disons que cette fois-ci ils sont plutôt loin du compte. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tout est joué même s'il n'est pas sûr que quelque chose puisse être fait pour empêcher le pire. Tu doutes de l'issue de cette histoire ? Très bien, c'est justement mon but. Maintenant, je suis contente de savoir que tu n'es plus aussi perdue, ça m'aurait dérangée de te perdre en route. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je te fais des tas de bisous.

**Joana Melodya ;** Mais nan Anzu, elle souffre pas, elle dort tout le temps. Si c'est pas avoir la belle vie ça ! Lol. Plus sérieusement, j'avoue qu'il me fallait un bouc émissaire et étant donné sa condition de prêtresse, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Ceci dit ne t'attends pas trop a la voir aller mieux parce que je lui réserve plein d'autres surprises a la miss mine de rien. Merci beaucoup de ta review et 1000 bisouilles arc-en-ciel pour toi.

**Columbine Goblindancer ; **Ce n'est pas grave pour le retard ma petite puce. Surtout vu le temps que je mets pour updater. Tu la sens mal cette histoire ? Alors il est à parier que ce chapitre ne va pas être pour te rassurer. Lol. Comment ça je suis sadique ? D'accord un peu c'est vrai mais c'est amusant nan ? Quand à avoir des tours dans mon sacs, tu ne crois pas si bien dire mais telle une maman noël, je ne dévoilerais rien de plus. Merci de ton petit mot et énormes bisous a toi.

**Théalie ;** Tu as eu peur de l'extrait ? Eh bien, disons que c'était un peu fait exprès. Et je pense que tu as encore plus peur maintenant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ou plutôt si, en fait je sais pas trop. XD. Alors toi, tu as ressenti qu'Atem mettait tout en ordre avant de partir. La réflexion n'est pas fausse en soi mais… disons que… il n'a pas mis les choses en ordre pour la bonne personne… du moins… par pour la bonne raison. Je te laisse découvrir tout cela par toi-même et te fais des tas de bisous.

**Régénérating Fire ;** Ouh là là, deux reviews ? C'est beaucoup trop voyons. XD. Bon alors pour commencer non ce ne sera pas le traditionnel « Et ils vécurent heureux » parce que je n'aime pas faire dans le traditionnel. Maintenant quand à l'état de Anzu… disons que ça s'arrangera… pour mieux empirer par la suite. Tu n'es pas plus avancée par cette explication ? Mais pourtant c'est limpide nan ? Dracula II je l'ai eu au téléphone mais il a pas voulu faire acte de présence je crois qu'il est trop fatiguée de tous ces films tournés. Lol.  
Ensuite pour ta demande, je pense que je vais y répondre favorablement… du moins en partie… a savoir que tu auras sans doute droit a la première nuit entre Atem et Anzu mais… sans lime ou lemon parce que… hum… je réserve cela pour un autre moment. Pour le voir il faudra attendre le chapitre prochain car c'est à l'intérieur que cette scène sera. Merci beaucoup a toi de me suivre. Je te fais des tas de bisouilles.

**Luna Dream** ; Angoissée tu sembles être jeune demoiselle. Pourquoi avoir annoncé le titre du chapitre ? Disons dans un souci de 1) vous faire comprendre qu'on allait passer a un nouveau stade de l'histoire 2) vous faire patienter parce que je me doutais que l'update serait assez longue et 3) juste parce que j'en avais envie en réalité. Par contre la phrase « Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses » n'est pas si mystérieuse que cela… du moins lorsque tu auras lu le chapitre XD. Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un si gentil mot et plein de bisous a toi.

_Allez Moon, continue ton chapitre va ! Dis nous au moins ce qu'il va se passer.  
_Même pas en rêve. (Sifflote)  
_Mais t'es devenue totalement maléfique, je te reconnais plus du tout.  
_Et t'as encore rien vu. (Consulte ses notes) Oh non t'as encore rien vu du tout (Se marre) Surtout quand je vois ce que je prépare.  
Bakura ; Montre moi ça pour voir un peu ?  
Atem ; S'il voit, je veux voir aussi.  
Anzu ; Et moi, j'aimerais arrêter de dormir tant qu'on y est. J'en ai un peu assez de comater.  
Joey ; Euh Moon chérie que j'aime, que j'adoreet que je vénére. Tu vas quand même pas me tuer hein ?  
Hey ! Mais non ! Déjà, toi tu dégages tes pattes de là Baku et toi Temu tu me le laisses en vie, j'en ai besoin. Anzu arrêtes de te plaindre, y'a pire comme cas et Joey , la flatterie et la prise de pitié ça marche pas avec moi alors n'espérez rien de moi. Sans compter que vos destinées sont belles et bien déjà scellées par mes bons soins.  
_Euh… Moon ? Tu sais courir ?  
_Hein ? Vi pourquoi cela ?  
_Alors détale vite parce que y'a Atem qui a trouvé le bazooka et je crains qu'il ne veuille pas te faire que des chatouilles avec.  
_Oh merdouille ! J'ai oublié de le remettre sous clef celui-là. (Devient songeuse avec des yeux qui pétillent de malice).Hum... Atem avec un bazooka c'est super sexy comme vision ça... Me demande si...  
_Mais elle est pas bien cette fille. C'est pas possible ça!. Allez ramène tes fesses._

(Se carapate derrière la tite voix qui est déjà loin. S'arrête soudain) Oubliez pas les reviews quand même et s'il y a une chose que vous aimeriez voir dans le prochain chapitre concernant le passé de nos amis, c'est maintenant qu'il faut demandé parce que le chapitre 14 sera surtout basé sur des souvenirs.(Se remet a courir en voyant que le dernier projectile n'est pas passé loin)


	14. Retour vers le passé

**Disclaimer **; Je les ai demandés a Nowel mais a la place on m'a refilé une parure de draps chinois en flanelle toute douce. Comme j'aime marmotter au chaud j'ai trop rien osé dire donc nan sont toujours pas a moi. J'attendrais mon anniversaire on sait jamais. XD.

**Récapitulatif succinct ;**

Euh… le même que le précédent ? Nan ça suffit pas ? Flûte alors, z'êtes exigeant vous alors !  
Bon alors disons que niveau histoire on patauge dans le désespoir. Anzu elle s'est carapatée avec Bakura aux îles Tahiti et ils risquent de revenir a trois.  
_Euh… y'a pas comme un souci scénaristique chez toi ?  
_Hein ? Ah euh oui, fectivement. Me suis trompée d'histoire.  
_Faudrait penser a les finir avant d'en commencer de nouvelles tu crois pas ?  
_Oui sans doute mais ce serait moins drôle. Fin brefle, pour ce résumé ci, on a une Anzu disparue parce que kidnappée, un Bakura plus que fier de la réussite de son plan, un Atem colérique et dégoûté de la vie, un Joey qui attend la mort, des vampires légèrement malmenés et des morts qui attendent juste de pouvoir sortir de cette histoire les pieds devant. Bon d'accord dit comme cela, ça fait sombre et dark mais partez pas, je vous promets que ça s'arrangera. Enfin, pas de suite quoi. Lol.  
_Elle est dingue c'est définitif. Ses oscillations entre deux états c'en est trop pour moi. (Se tape la tête contre le mur)_

**Note de l'auteur ;**

_Excuses ou pas tu feras ?  
_Euh… ben, j'ai peur qu'à force on pense que je le fais exprès alors qu'en fait c'est vraiment pas ma faute si j'ai tardé a updater. La moitié du chapitre l'était écrite le 18 décembre mais après j'ai eu des vacances chargées et fatigantes même si elles étaient follement amusantes. Pis ensuite j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration. Quand elle est revenue, j'ai plus eu le temps de taper ce que j'avais écrit. Pis j'ai été malade tout beaucoup et dans tout les sens du terme en plus. Donc…je m'excuse à plat ventre de ne pas avoir updater avant aujourd'hui.  
_Lol, une carpette Moonfree ! J'avais jamais vu ça avant moi (se tord de rire)  
_Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la carpette ? Elle te dit flûte d'abord.  
_Tant pis c'est trop tordant. Keuf, keuf, keuf…  
_Désolée mais devant la violence d'une tite voix qui s'étrangle nous coupons momentanément ce programme et vous laissons en compagnie de ce nouveau chapitre qui ayant tardé se trouve être quand même de belle longueur vous trouvez pas ?

* * *

**Chapitre 14 ; Retour vers le passé.**

Les vampires survivants fixaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration. Une admiration pour le courage dont faisait preuve Joey a cet instant. Le vampire avait présenté les faits a son bourreau et acceptait maintenant sa funeste destinée avec résignation et loyauté. Une loyauté qui se lisait dans les prunelles noisette du jeune homme qui avait relevé la tête pour plonger dans les orbes améthyste de celui a qui il venait de confier sa demie vie. Cependant, cette admiration se disputait la place à une crainte grandissante dans le cœur des spectateurs. Ces derniers savaient pertinemment que si Joey venait à être condamné, ils le seraient aussi du fait de leur incapacité à ne pas avoir su protéger Anzu. La destinés ses quatre amis unis dans l'échec appartenait dorénavant au bon vouloir de leur souverain.

-« Relèves toi Joey. Il y a eu suffisamment de pertes sans que j'en rajoute davantage encore. »

Atem avait prononcé cette phrase sans aucune animosité, se contentant de contempler la chambre dévastée. Plus qu'a ses amis, il s'en voulait personnellement de s'être ainsi fait berné par Bakura. D'autant plus qu'il avait bénéficié de nombreuses mises en garde. De par sa colère, il avait été aveuglé sur l'essentiel et il en payait maintenant le pris le plus fort que l'on eut pu exiger de lui. Partout, il avait aperçu, en traversant le manoir, des corps et des blessés. Durant sa course, il avait senti sur lui les regards mi accusateur mi peiné de ses sujets. Tout à ses sensations, le regard du maître des lieux en était venu à tomber sur le corps du sauveur de Joey. Se tournant vers ce dernier qui avait rejoint Mai, il l'interrogea d'un simple regard.

« Il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver la vie. Sans lui, je ne serais plus là » Confirma le vampire d'une voix brisée.

« Je veillerais a ce qu'il reçoive une sépulture digne et son courage et… » Commença Atem avant d'être interrompu par le vampire blond.

« S'il te plait, je… j'aimerais m'en occuper moi-même. Sasuke a été le premier de mes fils et j'en suis responsable bien au delà de sa mort. »

« Es tu sur ? Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir t'arracher ce lien mais en l'état actuel des choses, personne ne t'en voudrait si… »

« Je te remercie de ta proposition Atem mais ce n'est pas seulement une question de devoir, c'est… personnel » Confirma Joey, clôturant ainsi le débat instauré.

Le souhait de son ami et son courage devant la situation força l'admiration d'Atem qui hocha alors la tête dans l'acquiescement a la requête demandée.

La tradition vampirienne voulait que chaque vampire soit responsable de la non vie de chacun de ses fils et filles. Par ces termes étaient en réalité désignés les vampires ayant été transformés par un autre vampire. Joey avait ainsi été le père de Sasuke lorsqu'il l'avait transformé en vampire lui offrant ainsi une demie vie. Il était ensuite coutume que le nouveau venu dans le clan des vampires soit pris sous l'aile de son géniteur qui lui apprenait alors les règles de base liées à sa nouvelle existence. Au fil du temps, le protégé prenait sa liberté et se détachait de son père ou de sa mère avant de lui-même passer par cet état. En général, le lien formé ne représentait rien de plus qu'un don d'une demie vie. Si Sasuke revêtait une si grande importance pour Joey, cela était surtout du au fait que le vampire brun avait été le premier fils de Joey. Ajouté au fait que Sasuke était devenu un proche du roi, il était compréhensible que le vampire blond se sente responsable de sa libération de l'âme.

Laissant Joey s'occuper du cadavre de son fils, Atem se tourna alors son attention vers Seto qui était resté jusqu'à présent muet. Le vampire aux yeux de glace tenait toujours en ses bras la frêle Sérénity qui était encore endormie. En d'autres circonstances, cette scène touchante aurait sans aucun doute arraché un tendre sourire au seigneur des vampires, mais cette fois-ci il ressentit comme un pincement douloureux dans son cœur qui techniquement avait pourtant cessé de battre il y avait longtemps.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » S'enquit le roi vampire en s'adressant a son bras droit.

« Elle est sonnée mais rien de grave. Ses blessures, bien que sérieuses ne mettent pas sa vie en danger. »

« Bien. Je te confie le soin de la reconduire, ainsi que Mai, dans leurs appartements. Veille à ce que l'on soigne leurs blessures et a ce qu'elles se reposent. Non Mai, ne proteste pas, j'aurais besoin que tout le monde soit au mieux de sa forme. La bataille finale ne tardera plus et … »

Les directives d'Atem furent brusquement interrompues par un bruit de cavalcade qui se rapprochait de la chambre dans laquelle le souverain se trouvait. Se demandant quel problème allait encore se présenté a lui, Atem se contenta de fixer la porte, attendant de voir apparaître l'intrus qui causait tout ce tapage. Le vampire n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Bientôt une tête au cheveux tri colorés et pétardifiés apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte tandis qu'une voix essoufflée se faisait entendre ;

« Atem ! Que… ? Qu'est-ce que … ? Comment… ? Que s'est il passé ici ? » Bégaya l'Oracle en prenant conscience du désordre apparent.

« Yugi ? Tu n'as rien ? Où est Becky ? » Interrogea a son tour son aîné qui se serait bien baffé de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de demander ou se trouvait son frère.

« Dans la tour. Nous étions en train de plancher sur l'antidote lorsque nous avons entendu des bruits de lutte. J'ai voulu venir voir ce qu'il se passait mais Sasuke m'a devancé et m'a repoussé quasi de force à l'intérieur de la tour. Suite a cela, il a condamné la porte par un moyen que j'ignore et nous ne l'avons plus revu. Cela va bientôt faire une heure et demie que je me bats contre cette foutue porte » Expliqua Yugi.

« Nous avons été attaqué. Bakura et ses sbires ont attaqué le manoir pendant que je me rendais au rendez-vous qu'il m'avait fixé. »

« Bakura ? Mais si tu étais avec lui, comment… »

« C'était un vulgaire piège. Un sorcier avait pris sa place en utilisant un sortilège d'illusion ce qui a permis à ce chien d'attaquer notre repaire. »

« Et Anzu ? » Demanda d'une voix incertaine l'Oracle qui présentait une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Il l'a emmené »

La tristesse avec laquelle Atem prononça ses mots avaient transpercé le cœur de Yugi comme une lame chauffé a blanc. Bien que Yugi avait toujours su l'affection particulière que portait son frère à la prêtresse, il ne lui avait jamais été donné de le ressentir aussi fort. Atem, dans tous ses gestes et ses « démonstrations publiques » avait toujours été très prudent et pas forcément expressif. Mais a eux seuls, les mots qui venaient d'être prononcé démontraient l'attachement que le souverain vampirien partageait avec Anzu.

Se ressaisissant, Atem leva les yeux vers son frère et lui demanda ;

« Yugi ? Pourrais tu accompagner Seto pour emmener les filles dans leurs chambres ? Je te confie la charge de soigner leurs éventuelles blessures. Je pense qu'il va nous falloir monopoliser tous les vampires de bonne volonté qui n'ont pas trop été amochés afin d'aider ceux qui l'ont été. »

« Bien. Ceci dit, je pense que Sasuke serait le plus apte a … » Commença le jeune frère du souverain.

« Sasuke est mort. Te voilà promu médecin officiel de mes troupes » Souffla Atem que tant de pertes commençaient a rendre vulnérable.

« Sasuke est… Mais… » Essaya vainement Yugi.

« Allons-y Yugi ! Nous avons du pain sur la planche. Rebecca pourrait peut être nous aider ? » Proposa Seto qui avait assisté a l'échange sans mot dire et qui essayait maintenant de débloquer la situation qui menaçaient de devenir explosive.

Comprenant le dessein poursuivi par le vampire aux yeux de glace, Yugi hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Mai qu'il releva avant de la conduire vers la sortie, Seto sur les talons. Tous deux quittèrent la pièce avec dans leurs bras leurs fardeaux mal en point, laissant Atem seul au milieu des divers cadavres restants. Ce dernier avisa le corps d'Honda, toujours au sol et n'ayant pas repris conscience. S4avancant vers le vampire qu'il avait rencontré peu de temps auparavant, Atem entreprit de vérifier sa condition. Malheureusement, ce dernier avait subi l'affrontement avec les sorciers en payant un prix sans retour. Encore un sujet dont la mort était à mettre sur la liste consécutive aux ennemis du souverain, pensa Atem, amèrement.

Dévasté par cette pensée et par l'idée d'avoir perdu Anzu, Atem se dirigea vers le lit de la jeune femme, resté par miracle entier et s'y laissa tomber. Fatigué par cet échec, le maître des vampires s'enfonça dans les nombreux coussins qui jonchaient le matelas. Alors qu'il reposait sa tête sur l'un d'eux, un scintillement au centre des nombreux replis du drap de satin noir attira son attention. Intrigué, il avança la main vers la place d'où provenait l'éclat de lumière avant d'y découvrir une longue chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle pendait une goutte d'eau taillé dans un magnifique rubis à la surface plane et lissa comme celle d'un miroir.

Passant ses doigts sur la surface du bijou, le roi des vampires se souvint des circonstances dans lesquelles il avait offert ce présent à Anzu.

-----

La jeune fille était assise dans un vaste fauteuil tendu de brocart. Postée près de la fenêtre de la chambre qui lui avait été assignée, elle regardait sans le voir vraiment, le ciel étoilé nocturne. La Lune, ronde et pleine, baignait d'une clarté irréelle le petit jardin qu'elle avait visité le matin même. A côté de l'astre de la nuit, les étoiles scintillaient de milles feux comme si elles tentaient de rivaliser d'éclat avec l'astre lunaire. Perdue dans ses pensées la jeune fille n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et ne vit pas la silhouette vêtue de noir de celui qui s'était faufilé à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Ce dernier, conscient de ne pas avoir été remarqué malgré les coups portés a la porte de la chambre avant son intrusion, contempla le trésor qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'il avait sauvé la jeune fille quelques jours auparavant, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les choses se passent de cette manière. Il avait pensé que la nouvelle venue aurait pris peur en se rendant compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il s'était attendu à la voir tenter de se sauver dans le but d'échapper à une situation que beaucoup aurait qualifiée de « cauchemardesque ». Il avait même pensé qu'elle le blâmerait, voire l'accuserait de l'incident qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents.

Au lieu de cela, lorsque la demoiselle s'était éveillée, elle avait accepté avec beaucoup de docilité les explications qui lui avaient été données. Elle avait compris qu'il serait vain d'essayer d'échapper à son destin. Au lieu de crier et pleurer les pertes dont elle avait été victime, elle avait simplement annoncé qu'il serait vain de pleurer une chose qui ne pourrait lui être rendue. Oui, cette fille l'avait surpris par son attitude non pas fataliste mais déterminée à accepter une réalité qui pourtant lui échappait quelque peu.

Durant les trois jours précédents, elle n'avait pas tenté de s'échapper. Par ailleurs, elle n'avait semble t-il pas montrer son désir de partir. Doucement la jeune fille s'était remise de cette nuit de folie et avait visité les lieux, chaperonnée par une personne de toute confiance aux yeux du maître des lieux. Et ce même maître des lieux, l'avait observée de loin. Il l'avait vu s'extasier sur la beauté du lieu. Il l'avait vu poser des tas de questions sur les us et coutumes de leur clan. Il l'avait aussi vu soutenir et supporter les regards étrangers qui ne cessaient de se poser sur elle. Des regards, tantôt curieux, tantôt avides.

C'était de cette manière qu'il avait découvert sa véritable beauté. La beauté de son âme. Celle qui transparaissait dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chacune de ses paroles. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas belle, bien au contraire. Ses cheveux auburn qu'elle avait fait couper dès son arrivée, encadraient un visage aux contours parfaits. Un visage dans lequel deux pierres azurées brillaient comme des diamants aux rayons du soleil. Malgré une légère tristesse encore présente, ce visage d'opale gardait une beauté qu'on aurait pu qualifiée de royale.

Et lui était maintenant là, à la contempler pendant qu'elle-même semblait contempler une nuit étoilée. Désireux de ne pas se comporter plus longtemps comme un simple voyeur, l'intrus toussota, attirant ainsi l'attention de la jeune fille qui tourna la tête dans sa direction. Pendant quelques secondes, elle le contempla comme s'il n'avait pas été réel. A sa décharge, il fallait cependant lui reconnaître que depuis son réveil, elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de le rencontrer. Elle se souvenait seulement de son visage lorsqu'il l'avait emporté dans la nuit noire après qu'il l'eut secouru d'une mort qui s'annonçait atroce.

« Etes vous celui qui m'a sauvé de la tragique destinée a laquelle j'étais vouée ? » Demanda finalement la jeune demoiselle dans le but de rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Intrigué par l'attitude de parfaite maîtrise que conservait son interlocutrice et désireux de ne pas paraître trop brusque, l'intrus acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête. Tout en continuant à se tenir a distance, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la pureté des traits de la jeune fille. Nimbée par les rayons de la Lune, elle resplendissait tel l'astre nocturne dans el ciel étoilé. Ce fut cependant avec surprise qu'il l'entendit soupirer ;

« Je suppose que je devrais vous remercier. »

« C'est en effet ce que voudrais la coutume. Cependant, je ne peux vous y obliger et encore moins vous demandez de le faire si vous ne partagez pas ce sentiment. »

« Ne croyez pas que je veuille paraître ingrate mais j'ignore si me sauver était la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Toute vie mérite d'être sauvée ne croyez vous pas ? »

« Non. Il est des vies pour lesquelles il ne vaut mieux pas risquer quoique ce soit. Surtout si leur futur doit les contraindre a demeurées prisonnières »

« Vous, vous sentez donc prisonnière ? »

« Ne le seriez vous pas à ma place ? »

« Joey vous a donc conté la vie qui vous attendait ? »

« C'est exact. Mais ne le blâmez pas. Il l'a fait parce que je ne lui ai pas beaucoup laissé le choix. Je sais être très persistante lorsque je le souhaite. Joey m'a aussi tenu beaucoup d'éloge à votre propos. Vous devez soit être un grand souverain soit lui avoir promis un bien grand trésor si l'on se fie à l'admiration qu'il vous porte. » Supposa la jeune fille un sourire dans la voix.

Un léger rire secoua le souverain qui répondit ;

« Joey est mon plus fidèle sujet mais c'est avant tout mon meilleur ami. Et le fait de le menacer de mort en cas de traîtrise n'entre pas en jeu. » S'amusa l'interlocuteur de la jeune fille en entrant dans son jeu justement.

« Je sais. Joey est quelqu'un de bien » Conclut finalement la demoiselle.

Tournant la tête a nouveau vers la fenêtre, Anzu se perdit une fois encore dans la contemplation d'une magie irréelle qui n'appartenait qu'a elle. Conscient du besoin de recul ressenti par la jeune fille, Atem la laissa agir à sa guise, se contentant d'attendre le moment opportun pour aborder le sujet pour lequel il était venu la trouver. Finalement, après quelques minutes, la jeune fille reprit la parole, comme si ce qui allait suivre lui importait peu.²

« Suis-je donc à jamais prisonnière de ce lieu ? »

« Je n'aimerais pas que vous pensiez cela. Vous serez libre d'aller et venir dans le manoir comme bon vous semblera et vous pourrez agir à votre guise. »

« Mais je ne pourrais sortir de ce lieu ? » Constata tristement la demoiselle ;

« J'imagine que si je vous affirme qu'il s'agit avant tout de vous protéger, vous ne me croirez pas. » Soupira a son tour Atem qui sans savoir pourquoi ne voulait pas agir avec la jeune femme en tant que souverain.

Si l'un de ses sujets avait osé discuter ses ordres, il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi patient aussi longtemps. Il aurait plutôt agi comme à chaque fois en utilisant son titre pour imposer sa volonté et ses sujets lui auraient obéi dans la seconde suivante. Cette fois-ci pourtant, quelque chose le retenait d'agir ainsi, lui faisant préférer la manière douce.

Tout à ses conjectures, Atem fut surpris de la réponse que lui fit Anzu ;

« Si vous me donnez votre parole, cela me suffira. Aussi inconcevable que cela puisse paraître, j'ai confiance en vous. » Assura la jeune fille.

« Soit ! Je vous remercie de cette confiance et je pense pouvoir vous promettre qu'à aucun moment vous ne serez traité comme une prisonnière. Par ailleurs, pour vous permettre de circuler librement en ces lieux sans avoir à être chaperonnée sans cesse, j'aimerais vous remettre un présent. »

« Un présent ? »

« Hum… Disons que symboliquement parlant, ce présent sera surtout une manière pour vous de ne pas être tourmenter par quelques vampires qui ne seraient pas d'accord avec mes choix. »

« Puis je savoir précisément ce que vous entendez par « être tourmentée par quelques vampires » » ?

« Hum… et bien disons que cet objet aurait du être destiné a la vampire qui serait devenue mienne et lui aurait conférer un certain pouvoir. Dans l'optique qui nous intéresse, ce présent aura pour symbolique de vous désigner comme… euh… »

« Comme votre propriété en somme » S'offusqua Anzu qui espérait que tout ceci n'était pas réel.

« C'est un peu le principe effectivement. Mais vous et moi saurons qu'il n'en est rien. » Expliqua imperturbable le vampire.

« Et qu'en diras votre _fiancée ? »_ cracha la jeune fille en appuyant consciemment sur le dernier terme.

« Ma… quoi ? Je ne suis pas fiancé, Lucifer m'en garde. Cela ne posera donc pas de problème majeur. Et bien que ceci ne vous concerne en rien, sachez que si j'agis ainsi, c'est uniquement pour rendre votre séjour parmi nous aussi agréable autant que faire se peut. »S'énerva cette fois le souverain qui sentait qu'il perdait patience.

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé. C'est vous qui êtes venu me trouver ce me semble. » Attaqua a son tour Anzu.

« Sans moi, vous me seriez pas en vie à l'heure actuelle. »Contra le vampire.

« Merci bien ! Je ne l'avais pas remarqué le moins du monde avant que vous ne me le reprochiez »

Sur ces derniers mots pleins de hargne, il se passa de longues minutes avant que le calme des deux protagonistes ne revienne. Un laps de temps durant lequel tout deux se regardèrent en chien de faïence, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs. De son côté ; pour elle ne savait quelle raison, Anzu ressentait le besoin immature de tenir tête au vampire qui lui faisait face. Elle savait pourtant qui il était et quelle était sa condition dans la hiérarchie du clan des vampires mais cela ne lui faisait nullement peur. Atem quant à lui, regardait, incrédule, ce petit bout de femme lui tenir tête. Jamais personne quelqu'un n'avait encore osé cela et encore moins une humaine. Cela ne la rendait que plus forte aux yeux du vampire qui ne l'en admirait que davantage.

En fin de compte, ce fut d'une voix résignée mais accusatrice qu'Anzu reprit la parole ;

« Très bien ! S'il s'agit de la seule alternative que vous puissiez me proposer, je n'ai d'autres choix que d'y adhérer. Mais retenez bien que je ne ressens aucunement le besoin de vous devoir quelque chose en retour. »

« Cela va sans dire » Accorda le vampire avant de maugréer pour lui-même « Le contraire m'aurait de toute façons étonné »

Cet accord tacite passé entre les deux protagonistes, Atem s'approcha prudemment de la jeune fille. Non pas qu'il ait craint quoi que ce soit venant d'elle autre qu'une langue bien acérée, mais de cette façon, il espérait montrer à la jeune fille qu'il respectait son besoin de mise a l'écart d'un monde qui n'était nullement le sien. Une fois parvenu à sa hauteur, le souverain vampirien put examiner a loisir deux perles azurées dans lesquelles il se perdit l'espace d'un instant qui lui sembla durer des siècles. Atem n'aurait su dire pourquoi il avait agi ainsi mais une chose était sûre, il lui avait semblé être sous l'emprise d'un puissant sortilège. Un sortilège qui le forçait presque malgré lui a se perdre dans ce regard a la fois mélancolique et déterminé.

De son côté, Anzu se perdait de plus en plus dans les orbes violacés de son sauveur. La jeune fille avait conscience de perdre de plus en plus pied au fil des secondes qui passaient mais malgré sa volonté, elle ne pouvait remonter à la surface de cette mer améthyste. C'était comme si le vampire usait d'un pouvoir psychique et magique inconnu d'elle. Cependant, ce moment d'attirance spontanée fut bientôt rompu par le hululement courroucé d'une chouette qui leur parvint du dehors.

Clignant tous deux des yeux et confus de se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Anzu et Atem passèrent cette fois un accord silencieux immédiat. Ce que voyant et désireux de s'extirper de ce moment qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Atem désigna le bijou avant de demander d'une voix incertaine ;

« Permettez vous que je vous le passe ou préféreriez vous le faire de vous-même ? »

« Non allez y ! Cela me permettra au moins de pouvoir m'en prendre a vous lorsque je ne voudrais pas reconnaître mes torts. » Expliqua Anzu, un demi sourire en coin.

« Vous me donnez l'étiquette de bourreau quoiqu'il advienne. Une façon comme une autre de me rappeler cette discussion n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est un peu cela en effet. Avouez que nous ne faites rien pour vous défendre ceci étant. »

« Il est toujours plus facile de rejeter la faute sur autrui que de reconnaître ses torts. Cependant veillez à ne pas vous voiler la face trop longtemps »

« Comment le pourrais-je ? Il me suffit de regarder autour de moi pour me rendre compte que tout ceci est bien réel » Soupira sinistrement la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Quoique vous en pensiez, je n'aurais jamais souhaité cette vie pour qui que ce soit si les circonstances avaient pu être différentes. » Confia le souverain en se dirigeant de lui-même vers la porte de la chambre par laquelle il disparu aussitôt.

Restée seule, Anzu détourna la tête vers la fenêtre et le ciel étoile qu'elle avait contemplé avant la venue du vampire. Inexplicablement, le ciel qui lui avait paru si enchanteur quelques minutes auparavant, avait perdu de son éclat et ne représentait plus que la symbolique de souhaits qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus atteindre. Rêveuse et mélancolique, elle laissa échapper malgré elle ;

« Le fait est que vous me retenez quand même prisonnière de ma propre vie ».

Plus tard cette nuit là, alors que le manoir était endormi, du moins le semblait il pour des yeux non habitués aux souffles légers des déplacements d'air formés par les allées et venues des vampires, Anzu reposait , endormie dans son lit, oubliant durant un moment les problèmes qui la préoccupaient.

Mais alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à rejoindre pour de bon le royaume des songes, un léger bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre qu'elle occupait. Au même moment, sans que rien ne le laisse présager, un vent froid se répandit comme une traînée de parfum dans la pièce tout entière. Pièce dont la température avait sans aucun doute chutée de plusieurs degrés en l'espace de quelques secondes. Cette soudaine fraîcheur eu raison du sommeil déjà léger de la jeune prêtresse qui sans trop savoir pourquoi, s'éveilla. Lorsqu'elle eut pris conscience du changement de climat, Anzu jeta naturellement un regard à la fenêtre près de laquelle elle s'était tenue peu de temps auparavant. Cette dernière n'avait cependant pas été ouverte. Saisie d'un mauvais pressentiment, la jeune fille tendit la mais vers sa droite et atteignit sa lampe de chevet qu'elle alluma. A peine ces gestes accomplis, la température sembla redevenir normale. La nappe gelée qui s'était abattue sur la chambre venait de se lever et le feu qui lui brûlait alors a couvert dans la cheminée retrouva un semblant de vigueur et fit danser ses hautes flammes.

Rassurée par cet état de fait et furieuse contre elle-même de s'être laissé bernée par son imagination comme une petite fille aurait peur du croque mitaine, Anzu s'apprêtait a se rendormir lorsque le bruit réel d'une vitre brisée la fit se redresser d'un sursaut. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui fit un effet de terreur inconnu jusqu'à présent. Devant elle, se tenait un homme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux dont la lueur était sans doute malveillante. Alors qu'Anzu comprenait ce qu'il était venu chercher, l'homme présent dans la chambre ricana d'une façon machiavélique avant de déclarer ;

« C'est donc ici qu'il te gardait. Je commençais à croire que Sir Patrick était un fantôme bien incapable mais après tant d'attente il t'a enfin retrouvée. Maintenant, chère amie, tu vas venir bien gentiment avec moi. Je n'ai aucunement envie de faire usage de la force alors si tu pouvais m'épargner cette peine en venant de toi-même, nous gagnerions du temps. »

« J'ai peut être mon mot a dire sur cette décision non ? Pourquoi devrais je vous suivre alors que j'ignore qui vous êtes et ce que vous voulez de moi » Brava Anzu qui intérieurement était pourtant terrifiée.

« Pour une captive, tu as une langue bien pendue toi ! Ce que je suis et ce qu'il t'attend ne regarde que moi mais rassures toi je veillerais a ne pas te faire souffrir. »

« Désolée mais je n'irais nulle part avec vous ! Je préfère rester ici » Déclara Anzu avant de se mettre à hurler « ATEM ! JOEY ! AU … »

Mais le sorcier, qui avait été plus rapide, s'était avancé jusqu'à la jeune femme qu'il avait bâillonnée d'une main. Les yeux agrandis d'horreur, Anzu essaya tant bien que mal de débattre mais sa position physique en lui laissait que peu de liberté de mouvement et peu de chance de libération. Ce que voyant, Bakura souleva la jeune femme comme s'il était agi d'une simple poupée de chiffon et la chargea sur son épaule. Anzu, loin d'être enchantée d'un tel traitement et ne voulant pas participer a ce projet ne perdit pas un instant pour mordre sauvagement la main de son kidnappeur qui sous l'effet de la douleur libéra l'organe vocal de sa victime tout en la laissant choir sur le lit qui se trouvait par bonheur juste au dessous.

Surprise mais consciente de sa situation, Anzu se remit à brailler de plus belle appelant ainsi à l'aide de toute la force de ses poumons. Ne voulant plus se risquer à la bâillonner de la même manière, Bakura choisit une autre approche qu'il jugeait beaucoup plus radicale et gifla la jeune demoiselle qui, sous l'impact en eut le souffle coupé. Profitant de cette accalmie, Bakura chercha a nouveau à s'emparer du corps convoité tout en crachant de mépris ;

« Allez, maintenant tu vas me suivre et cesser ce vacarme »

« Elle n'ira nulle part ! Lâche la de suite ! »

La voix claire, autoritaire et frémissante de colère d'Atem avait claqué comme un coup de fouet. Le vampire se tenait alors dans l'encadrement de la porte et rayonnait d'une ire profonde et sans pitié. Le souverain s'avançait maintenant dangereusement de son ennemi. Ce dernier se sentant pris au piège, essaya de tenter le tout pour le tout. Sortant une dague de sa longue manche, il la passa sous la gorge d'Anzu qui avait essayé de s'éloigner de son bourreau après l'arrivée d'Atem. Voyant ce qui risquait de se passer, Atem s'arrêta aussitôt d'avancer pendant que Bakura avançait pour sa part en direction de la porte fenêtre, la dague toujours sur la carotide de la jeune femme.

« Laisse là partir Bakura, tu n'as aucune chance de t'en tirer. » Tenta Atem.

« Ah oui ? N'est-ce pas pourtant ce que je suis en train de faire ? » Ironisa le sorcier tandis que le vampire serrait impuissamment les poings.

Savourant sa victoire, Bakura, qui était parvenu à la hauteur de la fenêtre, s'empara de la poignée qu'il s'empressa de faire tourner dans le but précis d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Mais il n'avait pas fait plus d'un pas sur le balcon qu'une silhouette lui tomba dessus de tout son poids. Surpris et déséquilibré, Bakura lâcha Anzu qui en profita pour s'échapper et trouver refuge derrière Atem. Ce dernier, le champs a présent libre s'était avancé et se trouvait maintenant devant Bakura, toujours a terre, Joey sur son dos, s'apprêtant a lui tordre le cou. Alors que le vampire blond allait lui asséner le coup de grâce, un cri strident retentit et un coup de pied envoya valser le pauvre Joey de l'autre côté du balcon , lui promettant une chute de quelques mètres. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs se tenait maintenant près de Bakura et le soutenait.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas te risquer a cela. Tu es encore trop affaibli » Réprimanda la nouvelle venue à l'attention de Bakura.

« Foutaises ! » Fut la seule réponse dudit sorcier.

« Tu devrais écouter ta nounou ! » Ironisa Atem que l'échange rendait particulièrement goguenard.

« La ferme espèce de sale vampire » Menaça à nouveau Bakura qui voulut s'élancer sur le souverain vampire dans le but de lui faire payer l'infamie dont il venait de se rendre coupable.

Mais l'action de Bakura fut réduite a néant par la jeune demoiselle venue a son secours qui les fit tous deux disparaître dans un lourd et épais nuage de fumée. Se souvenant vaguement d'une prêtresse semi sonnée, Atem se retourna afin de s'assurer que la jeune fille n'avait rien.

Anzu se tenait là, la bouche grande ouverte, inconscience de l'air hébété qu'elle donnait ;

« Que… ? Mais… qu'est-ce … C'était qui ? » Bafouilla la demoiselle qui avait du mal a retrouver ses moyens.

« Deux sorciers. » Constata simplement le vampire avant de demander a son tour « Comment te sens tu ? »

« Bien. Du moins je pense. » Affirma la jeune fille d'un ton qu'elle espérait ferme.

Cependant, sous le regard lui aussi ferme mais dubitatif du roi des vampires, la jeune fille perdit bientôt toute contenance et laissa les larmes retenues s'échapper. Désespérée et perdue, elle se jeta dans les bras du vampire qui, condescend referma ses deux bras sur la frêle silhouette qui était venue s'y réfugier.

« Ca va aller. Tu ne risques plus rien maintenant. » Chuchota Atem aux oreilles de la jeune demoiselle en la berçant.

Se souvenant d'un vampire quelque peu volant pour le coup, Atem alors profondément la nuit noire à la recherche d'une silhouette bien connue. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait, la silhouette apparaissant d'elle-même a ses côtés.

« Joey ? Rien de casser ? »

« La vache ! Cette nana c'est pas des pompes qu'elle a aux pieds, ce sont des chapes de plombs »

Atem laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses canines. Au vu de son langage très fleuri et de son ton totalement royal, Joey allait bien.

« Trouves Sasuke et demande lui de protéger le manoir comme il se doit. Nous devons éviter toutes nouvelles intrusions »

Joey acquiesça à ce nouvel ordre et disparut aussitôt sans un mot de plus.

Les larmes d'Anzu s'étaient à présent taries et la jeune fille semblait s'être calmée. Délicatement, Atem la souleva et la porta jusqu'à son lit dans lequel il la recoucha avec douceur.

« Tu devrais essayer de dormir maintenant » Murmura t'il en essayant vainement de s'éloigner.

« Attends. Je… Ne me laisse pas. Pas toute seule. Ici. S'il te plait » Pria Anzu d'une voix apeurée.

Surpris par une telle réaction, le vampire cessa de se débattre contre l'étreinte qu'Anzu n'avait toujours pas rompue et naturellement vint s'allonger aux côtés de la jeune fille, gardant ainsi ses bras autour de la jeune prêtresse qui sembla se détendre légèrement. Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en aperçoivent, tous deux coulèrent peu de temps ensuite vers un sommeil réparateur.

Cette nuit là, sans qu'ils n'en soient conscients, un certain sentiment venait de prendre possession de leurs âmes. Un sentiment que la perte d'Anzu ne rendait que plus fort encore.

* * *

_Ah oui quand même ! T'as réussi à caser qu'une seule idée dans ce chapitre alors que t'avais demandé un sondage à tes lecteurs.  
_Ouais, je sais, je sais, j'ai dérapée total hors contrôle sur ce coup là.  
_Ca tu peux le dire. Qu'est-ce qui vont dire tes lecteurs maintenant ? T'as satisfait le souhait que de l'un d'entre eux.  
_Ils diront rien parce que les autres volontés je les satisferais dans le prochain chapitre.  
_Encore des souvenirs ? Oh non pitié ! Quoique si tu mets autant de temps, ça risque d'être marrant.  
_Ben…je vais essayer d'aller plus vite quand même quoi pis essayer de pas avoir la flegme de taper mes brouillons dans la foulée.  
_Autrement dit, c'est pas gagné, gagné quoi.  
_Mon DVD ! C'est toi qui me l'as piqué ! Tu parles comme Calcifer ! Rends moi mon château !  
_Oups… grillée ! C'était pour la bonne cause Moon, tu passes trop de temps devant mine de rien. C'est malsain et ça t'empêche de te concentrer sur autre chose. Et arrête de me défroquer il est pas sur moi va ! J'suis pas stupide à ce point.  
_Si tu l'es ! J'suis sûre qu'il est là. Je le sens. J'ai comme un sixième sens pour ces trucs là. Yatta ! Victoire, je l'ai ! Vite, vite, un lecteur, un lecteur. Oh joli bijou a moi toute seule. (S'en va en chantonnant et en tenant bien fort son précieux trésor à la recherche lecteur DVD)  
_Ok, c'est mort ! Telle qu'elle est là, on la revoit pas pendant au moins une semaine. Désolée chers lecteurs et lectrices mais je me dois de vous donner congé ici même avec la semi promesse de vous ramener Moon pour un prochain chapitre._

_D'ici là, je pense que vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire en attendant. Y'a une tite boite dans le coin qui n'attend que vous. A noter que les RAR se font maintenant par le système instauré. Si jamais vous n'avez pas reçu la RAR du chapitre précédent, contactez Moon et elle recommencera.On a quand même de la chance dans notre malheur elle avait fait les RAR avant._

**RAR anonyme** (a savoir celles dont je n'avais pas d'adresse pour répondre)  
Athenais; Heureuse de savoir que tu as balisé le chemin afin de ne pas te perdre, j'aurais été chagrinée de t'égarer en cours de route.Pour le bazooka, je t'assure que si y'en avais pas dans l'Egypte Antique, ben Atem il sait s'en servir. Et la vision est hum ...diablement exquise. Faudra que je te montre. XD  
Par contre en ce qui concerne son ressaissiment a note cher roi, va falloir patienter parce que c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre-ci.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre te plaira. Je te fais d'énormes bisouilles sucrées.

_Bon, ben étant donné que la demoiselle vient de s'installer dans le lit avec une belle réserve de beignet (sa nouvelle folie du moment), y'a fort a parier qu'elle réapparaitra pas de suite alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre._

_Bises a tous.  
La tite voix, devenue attachée de presse._


	15. Réminiscences

**Disclaimer ;** J'voudrais bien garder Atem… surtout celui de mon histoire parce …(bave) … mais qu'est-ce qu'il est hot….(rêve)  
_Euh… Moon ? 9a c'est pas un disclaimer… techniquement tu devrais dire que la licence et les droits appartiennent a Kazuki Takahashi et que tu touches rien a écrire cette histoire.  
_Et pourquoi je le dirais… tu viens de tout dire sans que j'avoue quoi que ce soit… innocente tant qu'on a pas prouvé que je suis coupable. XD  
_Oo… me suis fait avoir j'crois bien._

**Postulat/Couple/Genre.  
**Postulat ; Pour ce chapitre, une volonté d'expliquer des choses sans pour autant que ça vous avance a quoique ce soit au niveau de l'intrigue.  
Couple : Ca s'en va et ça revient… tululut… (Sifflote)  
Genre ; Sombre.. Pour ne pas dire Dark… et on a pas atteint le summum… Moi sadique ? Pensez vous. XD

**Pour qui ?** Pour Fire et La petite Anzu qui m'ont poussée a reprendre les rênes de cette fic. Merci beaucoup les filles, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bises a vous deux.

**Résumé ;  
**_Hahaha… t'es mal barrée sur ce coup-là j'dirais… Aieuh… le coup de baguette c'était pas la peine.  
_Ouais ben même… Euh… comment je fais moi ? Vote du public sert a rien … 50/50… Oo… euh non… appel a un ami alors…  
_Tu peux pas ! Pas là t'as pu d'amis depuis que t'as délaissé cette fic.  
_Ah mince j'avais oublié. XD Je switch ?  
_Non, tu fais … allez en avant.  
_Ok (pousse un long soupir)… Donc si je me souviens bien… Anzu elle a été kidnappée par Bakura, la moitié des vampires est dans le pâté (n'est-ce pas Mai, Sérénity et Cie ?) , Sasuke que j'aimais bien est mort,Atem est stone et vogue sur ses souvenirs et les personnages s'apprêtent a se rebeller pour ce que je leur fait subir… Mouais… j'suis assez mal barrée en fait.  
Niveau intrigue… j'explique,j'explique… et tout cela en me referant a un passé de personnage dont moi seule aies les clefs… j'aime ce pouvoir absolu huhuhu XD

**Note d'auteur ;  
**Kay… so, in the first time… je suis hypermégasincérement désolée de l'attente que je vous ai fait subir pour livrer la suite de cette fiction.  
Comme je l'ai expliqué a certaines via MP, j'ai eu une vie assez agitée depuis le mois de juillet. Entre des vadrouilles à répétitions, des nuits sans sommeils , des ennuis de santé, des problèmes avec moi-même et une difficulté a retrouver mes repères perdus…. J'avoue que j'avais mis mes écrits en suspens préférant le dessin pour expression.  
Mais… comme écrire fait tout de même partie de ma personnalité première, je suis finalement revenue a mes plans et projets…  
Ceci étant, je ne promet pas d'updates plus régulières parce que mes journées sont toujours aussi chargées (en gros je rentre chez moi juste pour dormir XD) et qu'en même temps j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres s'agrandissent au fil du temps (12 pages pour celui-ci quand même) donc valà.

**RAR?**

Techniquement je vous ai répondu (en retard il est vrai ) si vous m'aviez laissé une adresse pour vous joindre. Pour les anonymes, c'est ici de suite maintenant XD:  
Athenais ; Ah l'amour, l'amûurrr ... il en fait faire des chose sdingues celui-là... et pas toujours des plus censées en plus XD  
Enfin quand même moi j'ai beaucoup aimé qu'Atem se fasse "dompter" par notre belle Anzu... et puis... au fond notre roi des vampires... il doux comme un agneau non? ... Bon ok faut vraiment chercher loin loin mais c'est ce qui fait son charme lol. Merci ebaucoup de ta review et plein de bisous.  
Princesse Téana (et son cortège de sujets); Merci beauocup pour ton petit mot princesse et désolée pour le temps mis a livrer la suite. J'espère malgré tout qu'elle te plaira. Plein de bizoo a toi et tes amis.

A noter que désormais je ferais les RAR sitot reçues les reviews ca évitera de me demander si oui ou non j'ai répondu XD

Sur ce… je vous laisse avec ce chapitre numéro 15 parce que c'est quand même pour lui que vous êtes là ne ?

* * *

**Chapitre 15 ;** Réminiscences. 

La nuit était noire ce jour-là. Non pas d'un noir d'encre et opaque mais plutôt de ce noir que l'on pourrait aisément confondre avec le bleu nuit. Un noir a demi translucide comme si un voile argenté avait été posé dessus dans le but de le rendre moins profond, moins attirant et surtout moins dangereux. L'astre nocturne qui ne semblait pas vouloir faire de l'ombre a ce ciel fantasmagorique, continuait a se cacher derrière les nombreux nuages voilant la voûte céleste. Les étoiles elles-mêmes avaient déserté ce lieu et seul un œil exercé et patient pouvait espérer trouver une trace quelconque de ces comètes éloignées.

Inconscient de cette beauté nocturne, deux hommes vêtus de noir arpentaient les rues tranquilles de la cité. Deux êtres qui captaient les regards de tous ceux qui les croisaient.. Deux êtres qui, inexplicablement, se faisaient pourtant aussitôt oubliés de ces regards croisés l'instant d'avant. Il n'en aurait pas fallu davantage à un esprit éloigné de la réalité pour y voir là la trace d'un sortilège capable d'agir sur les consciences et inconsciences des gens selon le bon vouloir de ses jeteurs. Pourtant… avec leur ports de têtes majestueux et l'aura d'autorité qu'ils se dégageaient d'eux, il n'aurait pas du être possible de ne pas les remarquer et d'en garder souvenir.

Aussi silencieux que le silence lui-même, tous deux avançaient sans prendre garde à l'attention qu'ils suscitaient bien malgré eux. De temps en temps , le plus grand des deux semblait sorti de son apathie et dardait alors son regard glacial sur les passants comme s'il cherchait a les percer a jour. Dès lors, les badauds, dérangés par l'intensité de ces deux pierres précieuses semblables à la glace la plus pure, détournaient la tête comme si le fait de croiser ces prunelles pouvait les tuer dans la seconde. Plus fort encore, les plus courageux ou les plus imprudents suivant le point de vue, se dépêchaient d'entrer dans la première demeure ouvertes qu'ils croisaient.

Lorsque cela se produisait, on pouvait à lors entendre un léger ricanement hautain et railleur provenant du plus petit des deux intrus de la nuit. Un ricanement qui était parfois ponctuée d'une remarque acide à même teneur ;

« Je n'ose imaginer ton pouvoir si tu étais souverain. »

A cette constatation, un léger reniflement se faisait alors entendre avant qu'un nouveau chuchotement, cette fois-ci provenant du plus grand des deux, ne vienne troubler l'obscurité :

« Si j'étais souverain, ils seraient déjà tous morts. »

Mais alors que d'ordinaire, l'échange aurait cessé sur cette réponse et que les deux ombres auraient fini leur promenade sans autres incidents sur la « routine » de leur trajet, aujourd'hui, un événement troubla cette monotone habitude. Un événement qui se présenta sous la forme d'une interpellation rieuse et oh combien inconsidérée ;

« A moins que tu ne meures avant eux ! »

Intrigués plus qu'outragés par cet impudent qui avait osé proféré une telle menace, les deux êtres vêtus de noir se tournèrent simultanément vers la source sonore. Devant eux se tenait un blond comme les blés. Malgré sa haute taille, sa frêle silhouette déguiser ainsi que ses vêtements sans grâce, lui donnaient une allure de clown. Un clown qui cependant semblait bien plus dangereux que n'importe quel fauve si l'on se référait a son regard. Ses yeux noisette arboraient une farouche lueur de détermination. Une détermination qui visait les deux êtres de la nuit qui lui faisait face.

« Tu dois vraiment être fou pour oser prendre part a une discussion a laquelle tu n'es pas convié. » Ironisa le jeune homme aux yeux de glace.

« Et toi complètement stupide de penser que je veuille taper la discute avec deux nosferatu. »

La répartie de jeune homme blond força l'admiration du deuxième être vêtu de noir qui prit alors la parole.

« Tu es un 'slayer' n'est-ce pas ? Seuls les gens de ta profession peuvent se permettre autant de familiarité envers de puissants vampires. »

« Et toi, tu dois faire partie de ces vampires que l'on nomme les Anciens. Les petits nouveaux de vos troupes ,e savent mme pas nous distinguer du communs des mortels. C'est d'un pathétique lorsqu'ils nous demandent ; incrédules, a quoi nous pouvons bien servir. »

« Ce qui est pathétique, c'est que tu puisses prétendre être slayer. Tu fais plutôt peine a voir et personnellement je te verrais plutôt bouffon » Renifla le plus grands des deux vampires.

« Ha, ha, ha… tu sembles oublier que la bouffonnerie était considérée comme un art aux temps médiévaux. Voyons voir… un air hautain, limite méprisant envers tout autre que soi,…irascible et incapable de faire une blague qui ne tombe pas a plat….sans oublier un goût totalement has been en ce qui concerne tes fringues et notamment ce long manteaux argenté tout droit sorti des années soixante ?... tu me fais l'effet de quelqu'un de haut placé dans la hiérarchie vampirienne. .. Qui ne sait bien sûr pas de quoi il parle… Peut être même peux-tu prétendre être le souverain suprême… Ai-je tord ? »

« Pour un slayer, tu as décidément la langue bien pendue… reste a savoir si tu te bats aussi bien que tu parlementes. Qu'en penses tu Atem ? Le chihuahua a-t-il gagné le jackpot ? »

« Ca m'en a tout l'air vu sa persuasion à notre encontre. »S'amusa le dénommé Atem.

« Personne ne traite notre chef de chihuahua et surtout pas une vermine comme celle qu'est les vampires! » Décréta une voix juvénile mais pourtant empreinte de colère non déguisée.

Le charisme du slayer blond avait occulté la présence d'un groupuscule de combattants dédiés à la cause du chasseur. Au nombres de quatre et groupés derrières celui qui semblait être le chef de ce petit clan, tous attendaient visiblement le signe de leur chef. Un geste équivalent a l'ordre de tuer les deux vampires. Un ordre qui n'eut pas besoin d'être prononcé étant donné que la phrase précédente dudit Atem avait été prise comme déclaration de guerre imminente. Aussitôt répliqué aussitôt chargé. Les slayers s'élancèrent telle une mêlé vers les deux vampires qu'ils avaient suivis toute la nuit durant. Bine qu'armée de leur volonté, les cinq chasseurs ne purent faire face bien longtemps aux deux vampires qui eurent tôt fait de les tuer a coup de nuques brisées ou d'empalements retournés.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que les deux vampires face au slayer blond qui avait osé les interrompre auparavant. Celui-ci, déjà bien amoché, sût que l'imminence de la bataille n'allait visiblement pas tarder. Agile comme un singe et rusé comme un renard, le tueur avait jusqu'à présent réussi a évincer toutes les attaques directes qui lui avaient été portées, le laissant ultime survivant du groupe. La disparition de ses collègues ne l'attrista pas. Non pas que le jeune homme ait eu un cœur de pierre mais il savait en s'engageant dans cette profession quels étaient les risques encourus et il en avait été de même pour tout autre slayer. Chacun de ces chasseurs de vampires savait qu'il pouvait trouver la mort au cours de n'importe quelle combat face à des vampires. La règle d'or de cette profession était « Soit tu es tué, soit tu tue… pas de demi mesure. » C'est pourquoi le blond ne pleurerait pas la perte de ses compagnons.

De leur côté, les deux vampires jaugeaient le slayer du regard. De tout ceux qu'ils avaient eu à combattre, celui-ci était d'un nouveau bien supérieur. Nul doute qu'il avait étudié leurs méthodes de combats pour aussi bien les contrer. Et si le bougre savait se défendre, il savait aussi attaquer, preuves en étaient des blessures légères mais multiples qu'arboraient les corps des deux vampires. De plus, même si sa force était toute relative compte tenu de son gabarit, il fallait lui reconnaître une présence d'esprit de survie qui faisait passer la faiblesse physique au second plan au profit de sa force psychique. Y voyant là un guerrier de prestige comme il en rencontrait peu, Atem laissa échapper ;

« Tu sais te battre et tu connais bien ton métier. Rares sont ceux qui ont pu prétendre rester aussi longtemps debout face au souverain des vampires. J' aurais eu plaisir à te combattre. »

Le compliment qui venait d'être fait n' »atteignit pas le slayer de la manière dont l'avait espéré le souverain et c'est avec fougue que le blond répondit ;

« Ainsi, je n'avais pas tord… tu es bel et bien un Ancien… qui plus est….le plus ancien de tous. J'avoue que je ne m'avais pas imaginé le roi des vampires sous ses traits. »

« Qu'oses tu insinuer par là, sale chiot galeux ? » Attaqua verbalement le vampire aux yeux de glace.

« Simplement ceci. Ton roi possède bien quelque chose de noble et de sage … comme la plupart des Anciens que j'ai pu rencontrer… mais malgré la cruauté dont je le perçois capable, il n'a pas cette arrogance et cet égocentrisme démesuré que tu sembles posséder. A moins que ce que je prend pour de l'austérité ne soit en réalité qu'une jalousie mal cachée. »

« Tu… » Commença le vampire avant d'être coupé par un éclat de rire venant de son semblable.

« Tu es vraiment très fort mais ce jeu ne m'amuse plus. Quelqu'un qui parvient aussi bien a percer les vampires a jour est trop dangereux pour notre espèce. Ta vie vient de prendre l'ultime tournant. Prépares toi a mourir séance tenante. » Conclut Atem d'une voix tranchante avant de prendre position pour l'assaut final.

« Atem… t'abaisser à le combattre ne fera que lui donner une importance qu'il est loin d'avoir.. Tu ne préfères pas que je.. »

« Non Seto. Celui-là est pour moi. J'en fais maintenant une affaire personnelle. Personne jusqu'à présent n'a su se mettre en travers de mon chemin et ce n'est pas ce slayer qui va commencer. Si votre lamentable espèce m'a décerné depuis des siècles le titre de « Fléau Nocturne » ce n'est pas pour servir une légende. » Reprit le roi des vampires pour le blond.

« Pfff… les légendes ne sont que des ramassis de conneries… je n'y ai jamais cru et a vrai dire… je ne comprend pas comment on peut y apporter une seule once de crédit. »

« Je vais te montrer que certaines légendes , la mienne la première, ne sont pas que balivernes et contes à dormir debout que l'on sert aux enfants pour les effrayer. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le seigneur des vampires avait pris une position d'attaque. Comprenant que ce combat serait son dernier s'il ne triomphait pas ? Ce qui lui semblait très peu possible, le slayer blond perdit aussitôt sa mine goguenarde et préféra alors afficher une concentration ultime et profonde. S'attendant à devoir parer a tout moment l'offensive de son adversaire,le jeune homme se mit en position défensive. De son côté , souhaitant se débarrasser au plus vite de l'opportun, Atem ne perdit pas une seconde de plus en civilité guerrière et se jeta sur son ennemi.

Loin de se laisser faire et malgré l'affaiblissement due aux attaques précédentes, le slayer parvint a parer le coup de pied assez facilement. Entre les diverses attaques qui lui étaient portées et qu'il parvenait plus ou moins à parer, le blond parvenait aussi à assener quelques attaques directes à son adversaire vampirien. Mais malgré toute sa volonté et sa combativité, les coups atteignant sa cible ne suffisaient pas à faire tomber cette dernière, plus résistante et plus apte à gérer son énergie.

Finalement, après quelques vaines tentatives d'assauts portés par le slayer à l'encontre du vampire souverain, celui-ci prit l'ascendance définitivement. Sachant que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait sonnait le glas du combat mais aussi celui de sa dernière heure, le jeune homme blond cesse de se débattre , acceptant ce que le destin lui réservait. Placé comme il l'était, il suffisait au vampire d'esquisser un seul geste pour lui rompre la nuque et l'envoyer six pieds sous terre. Tout à son attente d'une mort qu'il savait imminente, le jeune slayer ne prit pas grade qu'autour de lui le temps semblait comme avoir suspendu son vol si l'on en jugeait par le manque de réaction de son bourreau.

Ce dernier, prêt a parachever le combat, avait immobilisé son geste et avait détourné son regard de sa victime pour le porter sur la ligne d'horizon devant lui. Acte partagé par son second aux yeux polaires qui regardait a son tour dans la même direction que son supérieur. Incrédule et partagé entre un sentiment de pitié et d'incompréhension, les deux vampires considéraient une jeune fille qui courait vers eux à perdre haleine. Frêle et svelte, ses longs cheveux auburn voletant derrière elle malgré un manque évident de moindre souffle de vent, la demoiselle semblait hurler des paroles dignes d'un charabia inconnu de tout alchimiste.

Toujours a terre, le slayer sembla sortir de sa transe pré mortelle lorsque la voix de la jeune fille se fit entendre plus distinctement. Ouvrant les yeux et priant pour que ce qui lui passait sous les yeux ne soit qu'un produit de son imagination , il put , à son tour, voir accourir vers lui la demoiselle. Pestant contre cette apparition soudaine, il oublia alors toute retenue et ne put s'empêcher d'hurler en direction de la jeune fille ;

« Ren' Dégages de là tout de suite… ! »

L'avertissement, bien qu'empli de sagesse, vint cependant trop tard. L'instant d'après ; la jeune fille se débattait entre les bras de Seto qui, malgré la poigne de fer qu'il possédait, avait bien du mal a retenir le petit diable. Petit diable qui inconsciente de la situation dangereuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait, continuait a gesticuler en continuant sa litanie maintenant audible de tous ;

« Non mais franchement Joey ! Saleté de frère ! T'as pas le droit de mourir… t'es vraiment une espèce d'égoïste… t'avais promis de pas me laisser toute seule ! J'fais quoi maintenant ? J'pointe aux miséreux sociaux ou quoi ? »

Visiblement, plutôt que de se lamenter sur la disparition prochaine de son frère, la dénommé Sérénity préférait le houspiller pour s'être fait avoir. Le frère en question, plus au courant de ce qu'il se passait et désireux de sauver sa jeune sœur , ne cessait de la supplier, en vain de se taire et l'écouter. Demandes qui ne furent cependant pas au goût de la demoiselle qui continuait son déclamage insensible aux mises en gardes de son frère.

Après l'instant de surprise passée, les deux vampires présents revinrent a une réalité qu'ils pensèrent avoir quitté et se regardèrent comme pour se rassurer que ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre n'était pas le fruit d'un sang vicié ingéré quelques temps auparavant. Des coups perdus que la jeune demoiselle lançait malgré elle avec ses gesticulations, permirent à Seto de savoir que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Après avoir reçu un deuxième coup de coude qui aurait pu lui couper le souffle, le vampire aux yeux polaires prit sur lui de resserrer sa prise sur le corps frêle de la jeune fille. Action qui eut l'effet escompté puisque ladite jeune fille cessa de gesticuler finissant par se calmer,… avant de se rendre compte de la situation présente et de se mettre a trembler de tout son être….pour finalement reprendre de plus belle ses cris et gesticulations qui demandaient cette fois a ce qu'on la lâche.

« Tu vas te taire espèce d'écervelée braillarde et inconsciente ! C'est de famille ou quoi cette démesure du ridicule ? »

Par ces paroles dénotant un trop plein d'impatience, Seto démontrait que toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement a lui courir sur le haricot et a le mettre hors de lui. Pourtant, ces paroles parurent mécontenter l'un des protagonistes de l'histoire qui la ramena de plus belle :

« Non mais, comment tu parles a ma sœur toi ! T'as beau être un vampire, on t'as sans doute appris el respect chez toi non et… »

« Toi le chihuahua, tu ferais mieux de la mettre en veilleuse. Il suffit d'une série de geste facilement exécutable pour que ta si chère sœur quitte ce bas monde. »

« Hey ! Y'a que moi qui aies le droit d'insulter mon frère ! »

« Essaies seulement de toucher a un de ses cheveux et je reviens te hanter jusqu'à ta mort. »

« Seuls les crédules et les fous croient aux fantômes et autres spectres de la mort. Et sans vouloir faire injure à ta pauvre faculté de raisonnement, je suis déjà mort. »

« Comme ton intelligence.. »

« STOOOOPPP !!!! »

Interrompus dans leur bataille verbale et glacés par le ton plus que polaire et incontestable de celui qui venait de faire savoir son ras le bol d'une manière très audible, les protagonistes de la confrontation se turent au même instant tandis que le souverain hurleur reprenait la parole ;

« Bien , maintenant que cette puérile et stérile discussion est close nous allons pouvoir passer a des choses plus sérieuse et oh combien plus amusante… du moins pour moi car… en ce qui te concerne je pense que le sort que je te réserve ne sera pas une sinécure » Continua Atem en s'adressant maintenant a Joey.

« Je comptais te tuer séance tenante mais je dois avouer que ta capacité infantile et inconsidérée de tenir tête à mon second m'oblige à te reconnaître un certain prestige. Quand à ta sœur, elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité et ses braillements rendraient sourd n'importe quelle créature vivante … ou morte. Elle ne m'amène aucun sentiment de grandeur. Par conséquent…elle sera tuée sans plus de cérémonie. Seto je te laisse l'honneur de son agonie. Fais toi plaisir mon ami ! »

Seto , qui avait compris l'ordre implicite de son maître, découvrir alors ses canines et approcha ses lèvres de la base du coup a la blancheur nacrée de la pauvre Sérénity qui, tremblante, luttait contre les larmes menaçant de tomber. Ses yeux rendus brillants par les pleurs contenus étaient tournés vers son frère et lui adressait un adieu silencieux. Mais alors que les dents du vampire allaient pénétrer la chair tendre et fraîche de sa douce victime et que le cri déchirant de Joey se répercutait dans le silence mortuaire de la ville, Atem reprit la parole d'une voix cynique et amusée.

« A moins que tu n'acceptes ma prochaine proposition, je suis heureux de t'annoncer que ta jeune sœur vit là ces derniers instant… fort courageusement il est vrai »

« Quelle est cette proposition ? »

« Deviens l'un des nôtre. Ta force physique bien que peu estimable sera décuplée par la transformation. Peu de vampires peuvent se targuer de posséder autant de ténacité que celle que tu as montrée et cela serait d'un avantage certain pour notre espèce. Par ailleurs ton franc parler et ton exubérance non conventionnelle me plaisent. Je suis certain que tu pourrais devenir l'un des plus puissants vampires de notre clan. Tu as déjà l'arrogance et la bravoure des miens. »

« Dans le cas contraire ? » demanda vainement le slayer qui connaissait déjà les implications que provoquerait un refus de sa part.

« Pourquoi poser une question dont tu connais la réponse ? » S'amusa le souverain vampire.

Les lèvres d'Atem s'étirèrent en un rictus de démence sardonique. En offrant ce choix qu jeune homme, il n'était pas sans savoir qu'il lui faisait faire face a un choix cornélien ou sa conscience et son instinct allaient se combattre. Un duel psychologique qui réjouissait le roi des vampires au plus haut point. En effet en tant que vampire et plus encore en tant que chef de son clan, le vampire n'était pas sans connaître la devise « Mourir ou Tuer » qui était celle des slayers. Le code des chasseurs était ainsi établi que tout ceux qui s'enrôlaient dans cette catégorie finissaient par considérer le fait de devenir créatures de la nuit comme une abomination et qui plus est comme un renoncement a son propre honneur.

Mettre en jeu et sur un même plan, l'honneur et les sentiments fraternels de ce jeune homme allaient sans aucun doute mener à un réjouissant divertissement. Atem aimait par-dessus tout voir les êtres vivants se faire violence. Il aimait les voir se confronter à des situations nécessitant de faire des sacrifices. Les voir se rendre compte que quelque soit leur décision ils en sortiraient perdants avaient quelque chose de délectable. Atem raffolait de la torture psychique, plus encore que la torture physique qu'il jugeait trop primitive. A son sens les cicatrices laissées par une torture mentale avaient plus de valeurs que celles laissées sur le corps. Oui Atem était cruel. Il ne s'en cachait pas et aimait à le faire savoir.

Pour l'heure, le vampire ne pouvait que de délecter du spectacle duquel il était l'instigateur. Joey hésitait quant à la décision qu'il devait prendre et sur son visage la détermination à sauver sa sœur se disputait à la volonté d'échapper à ce destin immonde. Finalement ce fut d'une voix résignée que Joey prit la parole ;

« Si j'accepte le marché, me promets tu que tu laisseras la vie sauve a Sérénity ? » demanda t'il a Atem qui lui faisait face.

« Je te ma parole qu'elle sera épargnée et tous les vampires auront pour mot d'ordre de ne jamais la toucher. »

Joey avait beau être un tueur de vampire et Atem une de ces créature qu'il s'était jurer de tuer, le blond savait que lorsqu'un vampire donnait sa parole il la tenait toujours. Bien qu'ennemis éternels , les hommes et les vampires avaient cette faculté en commun. Les deux espèces avaient toutes deux un honneur et un code qui allait avec et si chez les humains, pour certains donner sa parole n'engageait a rien, chez les vampires cela équivalait a un serment sacré.

Ce fut donc avec résolution que Joey assuma son choix ;

« Tu as gagné, j'accepte tes conditions. »

« Joey !!!! Non !!! Tu ne peux pas… Souviens toi de Hiroto ! Tu lui avais promis…. Tu m'avais promis… »

« Je ne l'oublierais pas Ren ' mais entre honorer la promesse faite a notre défunt ami et sauver la vie de ma sœur, mon choix est fait. J'ai fait plus que ma part du contrat en tuant ceux qui lui ont enlevé la vie et en continuant un combat qui initialement n'était pas le mien… j'estime donc ne plus rien lui devoir. »

Puis se tournant vers le vampire qui l'avait mis devant ce choix ultime :

« Finissons en ! »

Hochant la tête, Atem dirigea alors son regard vers Seto et lui ordonna silencieusement de relâcher la jeune fille qu'il retenait captive. Chose qui fut faite dans la seconde suivante. Sérénity, libérée , ne put esquisser un seul geste avant que les crocs d'Atem ne mordent profondément la jugulaire de Joey.

Lentement, les yeux noisettes de ce dernier se révulsèrent tandis que leur chaude teinte perdait peu a peu de leur éclat et de leur intensité.. Plus le sang quittait les veines du jeune homme, plus ses orbes devenaient claires. D'une teinte noisette celles-ci tendirent peu a peu vers un beige doré. Ce ne fut que lorsque cette teinte fut dominante qu'Atem cessa de s'abreuver du sang de sa victime. Otant ses crocs de la chair tendre maintenant devenue d'une pâleur cadavérique, il releva la tête de sa victime afin de mieux contempler l'ancien slayer en son pouvoir.

Les orbes du souverain vampire avaient pris pour sa part une teinte pourpre plus proche du sang que de l'améthyste qui était pourtant la couleur référentielle de ses prunelles. Un sourire de satisfaction étira doucement les lèvres rouges d'hémoglobines d'Atem alors que celui-ci entaillait avec soin le bout de son index droit. Une goutte de sang d'un rouge éclatant perla l'instant d'après. Ce que voyant, Atem approcha alors son index des lèvres de Joey dont la vie semblait avoir quitté le corps.

Précautionneusement , le souverain veilla à ce que la goutte de sang naissante atteigne sa cible, à savoir les lèvres de l'ancien slayer. A peine la goutte de liquide eut elle touché ses lèvres qu'une transfiguration s'opéra chez la nouvelle recrue. Le voile d'opacité qui avait recouvert les orbes du jeune homme se leva et la teinte beige mordorée des orbes s'intensifia de façon spectaculaire jusqu'à atteindre une teinte noisette qui avait été abandonnée quelques temps. A cette teinte retrouvée succéda une teinte plus sombre qui tendait vers le rouge sang. Durant une minute, le noisette sembla combattre le rubis avant que les deux couleurs ne se fondent en une seule donnant aux orbes du jeune homme une teinte auburn a la profondeur insondable.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas les seuls à subir une telle transformation. Le corps tout entier de Joey semblait comme être revenu à la vie et ne moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour le dire, le jeune homme reprit ses esprits. Mais alors qu'il semblait vouloir s'exprimer, Atem le coupa dans sa tentative :

« Ne prononce pas un seul mot ! Ton corps n'est pas encore assez régénéré. Tu risquerais de stopper la transformation en confrontant ton esprit a ce qui se passe dans ton corps. Cliniquement tu es un cadavre mais ton esprit n'en a pas encore conscience puisque lui vit toujours. S'il s'en rend compte avant que la transformation en soit accomplie il finira de lui-même le travail de la Mort. Et là, même moi, je ne pourrais rien pour toi. »

Tout en prononçant ses paroles de mises en garde, Atem s'était agenouillé auprès de Joey et soutenant la tête de ce dernier, l'avait obligé a poser ses lèvres sur sa propre nuque. D4une simple pression, il fit comprendre au nouveau vampire de s'abreuver afin de reconstituer une partie de son énergie. Loin de chercher a fuir et sachant que cette action achèverait le rituel, Joey s'exécuta aussitôt. De ses canines nouvellement acquises, il perça la chair étonnamment douce du souverain et but le liquide carmin, chaud et épais qui lui était offert. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment régénéré ; Joey retira ses crocs de la nuque de son désormais roi, et s'écarta.

Mis à part le sentiment parfaitement légitime d'être un étranger dans son propre corps, aucune transformation physique notable, autre que la couleur de ses yeux, n'était à déplorer. Effectivement, contrairement a une idée reçue mais pourtant répandue et qui alimentait les mythes sur les créatures de la nuit, les canines des vampires étaient de tailles ordinaires. Ce qui leur permettait d'ailleurs de se fondre plus facilement dans les foules.

Pendant que son frère appréhendait l'idée de sa transformation, Sérénity hésitait entre deux conduites à tenir. La partie la plus censée et surtout la plus prudente lui criait en effet de s'enfuir au plus vite tandis que la partie le plus téméraire de son être lui commandait de ne pas croire ce qu'elle voyait et de combattre le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'envahissait. Finalement ce fut cette seconde conduite qui prit le pas dur celle de sûreté. Ignorant royalement les deux vampires autres que son frère, la jeune femme s'avança d'un pas décidé en direction du vampire fraîchement transformé. Parvenue à sa hauteur, Sérénity fit alors quelque chose qui laissa pantois les différents protagonistes.

Levant la main, la jeune fille gifla sans douceur aucune celui qui avait été son frère. Incrédule, le dit frère exigea sur le champ quelques explications :

« Mais bon Sang ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es devenue dingue ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as giflé ? »

« Si je suis dingue, au moins, je ne pas perdu ma part d'humanité contrairement a toi. » Rétorqua la belle.

Les yeux de Sérénity étaient à cet instant d'une brillance non coutumière. Aux larmes de frustration qui étaient décelables dans les prunelles noisette s'ajoutait une autre lueur qui était le reflet d'une colère froide. Une colère dirigée vers un Joey visiblement dépassé par les événements.

Cependant, inconsciente de l'abasourdissement ressenti par son frère, la jeune fille réattaqua.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Joey !Si tu avais un tant soit peu tenu a moi et si tu avais pris le temps de réfléchir, tu aurais compris qu'accepter le marché de ces deux despotes égoïstes, manipulateurs et décérébrés revenait a te damner. »

« Atem a peut être promis que ta vie serait préservée mais si tu continues de me traiter de décérébré… » Commença Seto a l'intention de la jeune femme.

« Mais plus que tout, tu renonces à la promesse que tu m'avais faite. Celle que tu t'étais faite. Que tu lui avais faite. »

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Pourtant elle continua, insensible quand a la tentative avortée Seto.

« Tu avais promis Joey. De prendre soin de moi, de les venger et de toujours avancer. Tu l'avais promis mais tu me laisses toutes seule comme maman, papa et Hiroto l'ont fait. Tu ne vaux donc pas mieux qu'eux ! » Cracha pour terminer la demoiselle avant de fondre en larmes.

Devant cette marque de perdition sans fond que témoignait sa jeune sœur, Joey eut des remords. S'approchant de la forme tremblante et perdue, il la pris dans ses bras et murmura comme l'on fait avec les enfants en larmes ;

« Pardonnes moi Ren', pardonnes moi,… je voulais te sauver,… s'il te plait… »

« Ne me laisses pas Joey, je t'en prie… je ne veux pas rester seule,… je n'ai plus que toi,… qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si tu ne veilles plus sur moi…., ne t'en vas pas,… »

« Je ne peux pas Little Sister… En devenant vampire, j'ai juré allégeance et loyauté envers leur clan… mon clan… »

« Emmène-moi avec toi alors… »

« Tu ne serais pas heureuse et tu sais très bien qu'aucun humains n'est autorisé à pénétrer le sanctuaire des vampires. »

« Je m'en fiche… je préfère mourir plutôt que te perdre… toi aussi. »

Soupirant de tristesse, Joey releva la tête de sa jeune sœur et la força à le regarder dans le fond des yeux.

« Ecoutes moi Sérénity. Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner. Une humaine chez les vampires, c'est un morceau de viande tentateur au milieu des pires carnassiers. Tu serais en danger et pas seulement en ce qui concerne les vampires. Les slayers apprendraient vite qu'une humaine se trouve au sein du clan des vampires et ils chercheraient à se servir de toi pour nous atteindre. Tu comprends cela n'est-ce pas ? »

« Transformes-moi alors ! »

Cette soudaine demande jeta un lourd silence sur le petit groupe. Seto et Atem qui n'étaient pas intervenus et avaient assisté a tout l'échange sans mot dire, se regardèrent, interdits. Rares étaient les personnes qui demandaient à être transformée pour une raison autres qu'une raison égoïste.

Il était en effet courant pour les vampires de voir débarquer devant eux des hommes leur demandant de les transformer. Tous avaient à leur sens une bonne raison quand à leur demande. Celui-ci souhaitait découvrir un nouveau monde pour échapper a l'ennui tandis celui-là aurait aimé accéder a une immortalité toute relative. A ces raisons venaient parfois s'ajouter la volonté d'échapper a un tortionnaire des plus cruels.

La grande Dame en noir que les humains appelaient aussi la grande faucheuse était en effet une des principales raisons à une volonté de transformation. Non pas chez les personnes âgées comme on aurait pu le croire de prime abord. Non ces personnes là n'en avait plus peur et l'attendait avec une sérénité que celle la sagesse d'un grand âge pouvait apprendre Mais si les plus ancien savaient se montrer placides , les plus jeunes quand a eux refusaient bien plus facilement ce sinistre sort. Atteints de cancer , de maladies mortelles ou incurables, où orphelins de famille , nombreux étaient ceux qui souhaitaient caresser l'immortalité au-delà de leurs simples rêves fantasmagoriques.

En dehors de ces gens pour qui devenir vampire impliquait une façon de survivre, la plupart n'avaient pas de réelles raisons à cette demande en dehors de l'attrait fantastique d'un monde méconnu. Mais aujourd'hui, devant leurs yeux ébahis, une humaine faisait la demande de devenir l'un des leurs pour une raison unique. Là ou certain auraient pris pitié de la jeune fille à la chevelure auburn, les deux vampires considérèrent sa demande comme courageuse bien que désespérée. Etant soeur de slayer, elle n'ignorait rien des us et coutumes du clan des être de la nuit. De plus elle devait aussi avoir pleinement conscience des conséquences auxquelles elle s'exposait en apposant cette requête. De par son attitude , pour les deux nosferatu, tenait bien plus du courage que de la résignation ou tout autre forme de faiblesse.

Joey, quant a lui, bien que touché par la détresse de sa sœur qui était aussi sa seule famille, regardait la jeune femme avec impuissance. Si lui était devenu vampire, ce n'était pas à proprement parler par choix personnel. Même s'il avait pu refuser cette condition, entre deux maux, il avait préféré choisir le moindre dans l'espoir de préserver sa jeune sœur. Or , malgré son évidente bonne volonté, il se rendait maintenant compte, qu'il n'avait fait qu'empirer une situation déjà compliquée a la base. S'il avait pu, il aurait emmené la jeune fille avec lui, car bien qu'il ne le montra pas, le fait de devoir se séparer de Sérénity lui broyait le cœur et c'est pourquoi cette demande le laissait en plein désarroi.

Désarroi que sentit d'autant plus le souverain des vampires lorsqu'il déclara a l'intention de la jeune fille ;

« Quand bien même ton frère voudrait accéder a ta requête il ne le pourrait pas. Un vampire nouvellement transformé ne peut transformer un humain. L'énergie vitale qu'une transformation est trop importante pour un nouvel élu. En te … donnant la mort il y perdrait la vie… si je puis dire. »

Mais cette explication, bien que sensé et emplie de sagesse ne parut pas convenir a Sérénity qui têtue et décidée leva les yeux vers Atem et osa lui dire ;

« Alors faites le vous ! Transformez moi ! Vous l'avez fait avec mon frère, vous pouvez le faire avec moi. »

« C'est précisément parce que j'ai transformé ton frère que je ne peux te transformer. Tout puissant que je suis, mon énergie vitale ne se reconstitue pas plus vite que d'autres… du moins pas suffisamment vite pour enchaîner deux transformations a la suite. Et puis… quel intérêt aurais-je à te transformer ? » Demanda le souverain qui ne souhaitait pas s'encombrer de la jeune fille.

« Un intérêt ? Vous n'avez donc aucun cœur . Vous ne comprenez pas que Joey est tout ce qu'il me reste… »

« Restait. » Corrigea distraitement mais néanmoins cruellement le vampire aux cheveux tri colorés.

« …. Vous êtes…. Vous êtes… pitoyable… et cruel… je plains ceux qui ont du vous connaître durant votre vivant. » Cracha la jeune fille.

Sérénity ne l'avait pas perçu mais les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés avaient fait mouche. Le souverain vampire s'était crispé à cette accusation et avait serré les poings au point de faire blanchir ses articulations. Ce que Seto , avait bien perçu lui. C'est donc en toute connaissance de cause de ce qu'il risquait d'arriver u'il prit la parole ;

« Cela suffit jeune péronnelle. Ton frère a honoré le marché et nous avons honoré le notre en te laissant en vie. Et ce que tu deviendras nous importe peu. »

Mais la jeune sœur de Joey avait plus d'un argument en poche et c'est avec colère qu'elle abattit sa dernière carte maîtresse ;

« Vous vouliez un intérêt a me transformer n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien sachez que si vous ne m'emmenez pas avec vous, j'engagerais les meilleurs slayers pour vous retrouvez et garce au lien qui m'unit a mon frère, je serais certaine de vous retrouvez. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nos parents nous appelaient vases communicants. »

Cette dernière information cloua sur place les protagonistes de l'histoire cependant que Sérénity arborait un air victorieux. Durant un infime instant, Atem pensa que la jeune fille avait tenté là un coup de bluff, savamment préparé il est vrai, mais le soupir que poussa sa nouvelle recrue et le murmure qu'il entendit provenir des lèvres de cette même recrue acheva de le convaincre que la demoiselle disait la vérité.

« Ren' Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas tue ? Cela ne devait pas se savoir. »

« Ainsi, ils sont véritablement liés par le lien de l'inconscience ? » murmura pour lui-même Atem.

« Atem ? » Risqua son bras droit qui voyait la situation leur échapper complètement.

« Je crois que le destin nous a forcé la main mon cher Seto. » reprit le souverain avant d'éclater d'un rire joyeux.

Tout incongru que ce revirement de comportement était, l'éclat de rire du vampire fit perdre à la jeune fille son air victorieux. Après tout, elle avait joué cette carte en espérant que cela déciderait les vampires à l'emmener avec eux mais une toute autre idée venait de faire son chemin dans son esprit. Si les vampires pouvaient effectivement la transformer comme ils l'avaient fait avec son frère, la solution de les tuer tous les deux était également possible. En effet, si les êtres de la nuit ne voulaient vraiment pas s'embarrasser de sa présence il ne reculeraient pas devant le sacrifice de l'un d'entre eux. Cela s'était déjà vu et connaissant la nature sans sentiments du souverain du clan, rien n'était impossible à cet instant présent.

« Très bien… je vois que tu ne nous laisses pas le choix jeune demoiselle. » Reprit Atem en s'avançant d'une démarche féline vers la jeune fille.

Cette dernière ne savait pas si elle devait ou non se réjouir de ses paroles car certes elles démontraient qu'elle était belle et bien vainqueur de ce duel et qu'elle ne serait pas séparée de son frère mais… elle ignorait dans quel sens cela la mènerait.

Le fait que le roi des vampires l'attrape sans aucun ménagement par le bras tandis que l'autre vampire aux yeux de glace s'approchait à son tour n'était d'ailleurs pas pour la rassurer.

« J'espère pour toi que tu as conscience de ce que tu as engendré jeune fille. Il est trop tard pour demander grâce désormais. Tu as enclenché un mécanisme dont la marche arrière est impossible et j'espère pour toi que tu en assumeras les conséquences. » Déclara Atem d'une voix ou perçait une certaine colère.

L'instant suivant, Sérénity se retrouvait par elle en savait par quel miracle entre les bras de Seto et cette position lui rappelait désagréablement une situation pas si ancienne que cela ou elle avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Décidée a ne pas faire montre de son trouble, la jeune fille ancra son regard dans celui froid et sans affection du roi des vampires qui reprit comme si de rien n'était.

« Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ton frère et moi ne sommes pas habilité à te transformer… par conséquent.. Il ne reste que Seto qui puisse se charger de cette formalité… malheureusement pour toi… et ce doublement. Saches que Seto ne transforme quasi jamais d'être humain… il déteste cela…sa morsure te sera sans doute douloureuse pour cette raison. De plus, il ne pourra s'occuper personnellement de ton intrusion dans notre clan… ce qui signifie que tu seras soit livrée a toi-même soit… livrée à un autre vampire qui voudrait se charger de toi… mais nous verrons cela en tant utile. Seto… quand tu le souhaites ! »

A peine ces mots avaient ils franchi les lèvres d'Atem que Sérénity sentit les deux crocs du vampire entrer en sa chair. Comme il le lui avait été dit, la morsure fut douloureuse. Les crocs affûtés de son bourreau lui faisaient l'effet d'une lame chauffée a blanc. Tout comme pour son frère, qui regardait sa sœur se faire vampiriser sans dire un mot mais avec un mélange de pitié et de tristesse au fond de son regard, les prunelles de la jeune fille changèrent de couleur. L'ombre noisette se mélangea au bleu polaire du vampire aguerri donnant au final une teinte taupe a reflet clairs.

La transformation finie, les quatre vampires étaient rentrés au manoir et Sérénity avait finalement été remise entre les mains de Mai , qui avait parfait son éducation vampirienne. Joey pour sa part avait appris sur le tas en suivant Atem dans ses chasses nocturnes. Le roi des vampires avait tenu à apprendre les rudiments de sa nouvelle vie à son protégé laissant les explications et le superflu à Honda avec qui Joey s'était de suite lié d'amitié, provoquant en sa compagnie diverses situations bordéliques. Au fil du temps, Joey avait cependant réussi a cerner Atem bien mieux que quiconque et le vampire avait fini par développer une confiance aveugle en son protégé, mettant sa vie entre ses mains s'il l'avait fallu. De protégé ; Joey était naturellement devenue l'ami puis le confident d'Atem… notamment a l'arrivée d'Anzu.

Seto, pour sa part était toujours resté a distance de sa « fille » veillant cependant , de loin, a ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Sans que personne ne s'en rendre compte, le vampire aux yeux de glace s'était toujours tenu dans l'ombre de Mai et même s'il ne le montrait que rarement, il avait fini par s'attacher à la jeune rousse.

**&&&**

Un bruit qui provenait du couloir arracha le jeune homme à ses souvenirs. Assourdi, il reconnu le pas pressé de Yugi qui se dirigeait vers la chambre de Mai. La jeune femme blonde , bien que non blessée physiquement avait reçu l'ordre de rester au lit et de se reposer. Ordre que , contrairement a son habitude, elle ne contesta pas. Mai avait du profondément perturbée par l'enlèvement d'Anzu, pensa distraitement le vampire tandis que sa main caressait le visage de celle qu'il veillait.

« Reviens-nous vite Sérénity…Anzu et Atem vont avoir besoin de toi, ton frère et Mai aussi… comme nous tous… comme moi aussi. »

* * *

_Dis Moon ? C'est qui le vampire au chevet de Sérénity ? T'as pas donné de nom.  
_Je sais, mais si t'es pas bête que t'as un minimum de jugeotte et que tu lis entre les lignes… tu devineras toute seule tite voix.  
_Hum… ouais. N'empêche que tu stagnes là, tu fais pas avancer ton histoire, tu tournes en rond.  
_Exact… et c'est pas fini, le prochain chapitre sera aussi axé sur le passé de… oh non, je ne spoilerais pas XD. Surprise, surprise chers amis… XD  
_Tu parles… c'est parce que tu sais pas ce que tu vas y mettre oui !!  
_Et comment que je sais… tu me prends pour qui ? Même si j'écris au fur et a mesure, mes plans de chapitre sont construits et tout…  
_Et le pire ? C'est qu'elle dit vrai…et je vous parles pas des papiers volants et autres bases de fics qui restent dans les tiroirs ou au milieu de ses dessins.  
_Ouais ben… spa ma faute… j'suis comme le lapin blanc j'ai pas le temps… d'ailleurs là faut que j'aille manger discutailler des salaires avec les personnages de mes fics. 

Alors chers lecteurs, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas paru trop long ni trop ennuyeux parce que personnellement moi il m'a paru très long a écrire (une semaine quand même quoi) donc désolée si vous vous êtes endormis en plein milieu.

Quoiqu'il en soit, merci a vous de me suivre. Plein de bizoo a tous.  
Moonfree (un peu a la masse en ce qui concerne ses fictions).


	16. Du passé au présent

**Disclaimer **; Kazuki Takashi n'a toujours pas voulu les abandonner donc ils ne sont toujours pas a moi .

**Dans les épisodes précédents ;** Après qu'on lui ait révélé qu'elle était une prêtresse possédant le pouvoir de faire cesser la guerre millénaire régnant entre les vampires et les sorciers, Anzu n'a cessé d'avoir des ennuis. Pour l'heure, elle est empoissonnée et a été kidnappée par le plus vieil ennemi d'Atem a savoir Bakura, sorcier de son état. Tandis que la jeune prêtresse s'apprête a être sacrifier, le clan des vampires cherche a se remettre de la bataille subies lors de l'enlèvement d'Anzu. En ce qui concerne le clan des sorciers ,…c'est du domaine du prochain chapitre …XD

**Clefs de lecture de ce chapitre ;** Un mélange de Flash-back et de temps présents pour comprendre certaines choses et aller comme le titre l'explique du Passé au Présent…

**Note de l'auteur .**

_Vas y prends la ta bouffée d'air parce que là … tu vas en avoir a dire …et j'aimerais pas être a ta place …  
_Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'aux USA il y a grève des scénaristes hein ? Ben ici, c'est pareil, des fois y'a grève des auteurs et comme je les soutiens …  
_Je peux pas croire que tu vas faire passer ça pour de la charité …  
_Ben… c'est risque mais si ca marche … pourquoi je m'en priverais …  
_Parce que c'est pas honnête envers les lecteurs …  
_C'est vrai … Bon d'accord, la vérité, toute la vérité , rien que la vérité, c'est que j'avais perdu l'envie d'écrire cette fiction (et d'écrire tout court par ailleurs ) . Pourquoi ? Pour diverses et obscures raisons … disons que l'année 2006-2007 n'a pas été la meilleure année que j'ai passé …bref au final je n'ai pu eu envie d'écrire et j'ai fini par me réfugier dans le dessin.  
Quand j'ai voulu reprendre cette fic, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais perdu certaines de mes notes et la chronologie complète que je m'étais faite pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire …par flegme et par autres raisons, je n'ai donc pas repris cette histoire …

_Mais aujourd'hui tu es là pourtant ?  
_Oui … parce que j'ai relu cette fic et que je me suis dit que je devais la finir, par respect pour les lecteurs et aussi parce que j'avais ENVIE de m'y remettre …

Bref, voici mon cadeau de Noël pour ceux qui continue a me lire et me soutenir …Alors **JoYeUx NoEl** a vous et Bonne lecture a tous …

* * *

Chapitre 16 ;**Du passé au présent.**

Le vampire pouvait sentir que l'aube n'était pas loin. Malgré l'obscurité dans laquelle il se trouvait, il savait que ce manteau sombre qui recouvrait la voie lactée ne tarderait pas a se lever de sur la ville et secrètement il s'en réjouissait.

De toute son existence passée, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'une nuit qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celle qu'il venait de vivre et il aurait pu parier que c'était le cas pour nombre de ses congénères. Particulièrement éprouvant et mortel, ce crépuscule finissant avait remis en question certaines des certitudes du jeune vampire.

Outre le fait d'avoir vu tombé au combat un certain nombre de vampire qu'il considérait comme les plus forts guerriers d'entre eux, il avait aussi et surtout été le témoin de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible.

Son souverain et ami avait perdu toute sa splendeur à l'instant même où il avait su Anzu aux mains de son ennemi juré. Jamais auparavant Joey n'avait connu Atem aussi abattu que ce soir là. Quand bien même, le vampire seigneur ne l'avait pas montré, le blond avait pu lire au travers du regard de son ami que celui-ci avait perdu une partie de lui-même face à cette situation qu'il devait considéré comme un échec certain.

Tournant la tête vers le manoir qui se trouvait derrière lui, Joey constata que la demeure des vampires commençait tout juste à retrouver un semblant de calme. Les lanternes qui étaient restées jusqu'ici allumées s'éteignait une a une au fur et a mesure que chacun des vampires autorisés retournait a sa chambre.

Bientôt ne resteraient plus éveillés que ceux qui avaient été désignés par Seto pour surveiller et garder le manoir dans le cas éventuel où ils devraient faire face à une nouvelle offensive. Chose peu probable mais qu'il valait mieux prendre en considération tout de même selon le second du roi qui avait veiller a ce que chaque passage potentiel soit condamné ou gardé.

De son côté, Yugi avait fini de soigner les vampires qui pouvaient encore l'être, achevant ceux pour qui on ne pouvait plus rien et s'assurant que ceux déclarés morts l'étaient réellement. L'Oracle avait, lui aussi, eût fort à faire cette nuit là mais son travail n'était pas encore fini.

Il avait en effet accepté d'assister Joey pour rendre a Sasuke les derniers sacrements et pour l'heure se tenait a côté du défunt vampire, récitant une litanie païenne qui devait assurer au mort une existence exempte de pêchés dans l'au-delà. Cette prière était la dernière phase de la cérémonie avant la crémation du corps.

En effet, pour obtenir le repos éternel, le corps d'un non mort se devait de disparaître au cours d'une oraison funèbre. Ce n'était qu'a cette condition que le vampire pouvait espérer récupérer son âme et obtenir la félicité dans l'au-delà. Bien que peu pratiquée, Joey avait tenu à faire ce cadeau à son premier fils de sang.

**&&&**

Les trois vampires se tenaient maintenant devant l'hôpital de la ville, incertains quand à la meilleure marche à suivre. Vouloir une chose était un fait, tenter de l'obtenir en était une autre se disait l'un d'entre eux. Même si sa confiance dans les capacités des deux autres était totale et qu'il n'ignorait rien de leurs capacités, il devait tout de même avouer que l'escapade nocturne qu'ils avaient projetée le dépassait quelque peu.

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, le plus petits de ses deux compagnons se tourna vers lui et l'observa d'un air indéchiffrable avant de lui balancer en ricanant ;

« Ne sois pas si soucieux, la morgue n'est jamais fréquentée à cette heure de la nuit. Le légiste dort généralement comme un bienheureux devant son poste de télévision. De plus ... je crois que maintenant il ne se pose plus de question quand une chose de ce genre lui tombe sur le nez. »

Le troisième vampire qui les accompagnait renifla avec mépris comme pour faire entendre son approbation sans doute mêlée à son mécontentement d'être là. Mécontentement que remarqua bien vite celui qui avait pris la parole.

« Je t'en prie Seto, ne sois pas aussi désagréable dans tes contestations ! »

Ledit Seto plongea aussitôt ses orbes polaires dans les yeux améthystes de celui qui était a ses côtés, sondant le regard qu'il croisait afin de savoir si son compagnon se moquait ouvertement de lui ou s'il ne faisait qu'énoncer sa pensée .

Bien qu'étant son second et le connaissant depuis des décennies, Seto avait toujours du mal à faire la part des choses quand il s'agissait d'Atem. Leur souverain ne montrait jamais aucune émotion et sa réputation d'être cruel était loin d'être factice. Par conséquent, quand lui venait l'envie de faire valoir son opinion, nombres de ses sujets se demandait de quelle façon il convenait de la prendre.

Optant pour la simple énonciation d'un fait, Seto osa répliquer ;

« Si tu ne m'avais pas traîné jusqu'ici Atem, je n'en serais pas à me plaindre. »

Bien que la réplique ait été dite sur un ton neutre et apparemment sans aucune animosité, le roi des vampires savait que Seto venait de contester indirectement un de ses ordres. Si d'ordinaire cela le laissait de marbre et qu'il laissait son second sans réponse, aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait appris que le groupe de vampires qui avaient été envoyés en mission en Syldavie avait échoué dans sa quête. Pire que cela, la dernière des prêtresses qu'ils avaient eu a charge de trouver avaient été tuée dans un affrontement entre son clan et celui des sorciers.

Cet évènement l'avait mis dans une rage folle à tel point que dans sa démence, Atem avait massacré sans aucune forme de procès tout vampire qu'il avait entendu se plaindre. Malheureusement pour lui, alors qu'il en était presque venu a se calmer, Yugi avait demandé a lui parler et lui avait révélé qu'un cadavre se trouvant a la morgue risquait de leur causer des tords.

Des marques, laissées sur la nuque de la victime et témoins de la présence des vampires, avaient été relevées par le coroner chargé de l'affaire. Coroner qui s'était bien entendu dépêché de mettre la police au courant de ce phénomène peu banal. Pour comble de malchance supplémentaire, Atem n'avait su découvrir lequel de ses sujets était responsable de cette problématique nouvellement posée et n'avait donc pas pu calmer ses nerfs par la mise a mort du fautif.

Comme tout souverain qui se respecte, Atem détestait devoir s'occuper de choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être et il lui semblait qu'il avait été suffisamment clair quand au sujet de ne pas laisser la moindre marque susceptible de trahir la présence des êtres de la nuit. Aussi quand cet ordre n'était pas respecté optait-il pour la punition la plus sévère qu'il soit dans le but de donner un exemple et d'inciter les autres vampires a une plus grande vigilance que celle qu'ils pratiquaient.

Par conséquent la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était , selon son avis, suffisamment pesante sans que son second ne se permette encore d'en ajouter. Sur le point d'exploser, il réussit cependant a se contrôler et fit comprendre a Seto qui était le maître .

« Lorsque j'ordonne, les vampires obéissent. Tous ! Sans aucune exception. Pas même toi. Est-ce clair Seto ? »

« Très clair Oh mon Roi ! Néanmoins tu avais assez de ce chiot turbulent pour te seconder dans cette entreprise. » Ne pût s'empêcher de faire remarquer le vampire aux prunelles glacées.

Poussant un soupir qui se voulait décompressant et mise en garde pour son interlocuteur, Atem prit sur lui de répondre a cette accusation.

«Pour ton information saches que Joey est là en tant qu'observateur. Toi et moi agiront, lui prendra des notes. Fin de la discussion. »

En prononçant ces derniers mots, Atem avait serré les poings a s'en faire blanchir les jointures…signe qui ne trompa aucun des deux autres vampires … Conscient qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas contrarier a nouveau son supérieur, Seto s'abstint de tout autre commentaire cependant que Joey essayait de se faire le plus petit possible.

Peine perdue selon lui puisque quelques seconde après, Atem se tournait vers lui pour annoncer la suite du plan.

« Joey tu m'accompagneras pendant que Seto montera la garde. En avant ! »

Hésitant comme a chaque fois qu'il accompagnait son tuteur dans l'une de ses sorties nocturnes, Joey emboîta le pas de son roi tandis que Seto prenait place sur un banc non loin de là … un endroit parfait pour surveiller l'entrée de l'hôpital et empêcher les visiteurs nocturnes d'y entrer ….

Lorsque les deux vampires passèrent à proximité de l'accueil, une infirmière les pria de s'arrêter et de lui fournir le motif de leur présence en ces lieux. Atem, qui s'était bien renseigner auparavant se fit passer pour l'enquêteur chargé du dossier et présenta Joey comme son équipier.

Ainsi présentés, les deux vampires n'eurent aucun mal à se frayer un chemin au milieu des couloirs de l'hôpital pour arriver à la morgue qui se situait au troisième sous sol. Parvenus à leur destination, le roi des vampires fit signe à son protégé de rester à l'écart tandis qu'il s'évertuait a effacer tous les signes d'un quelconque passage dû a des vampires …

Attentif et appliqué, Atem leva cependant la tête lorsqu'un léger toussotement lui parvint. Jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui, il pût apercevoir Joey qui tentait en vain d'attirer l'attention d'un nouvel arrivant sur lui pour la détourner de celle de son souverain.

D'une taille moyenne, le jeune homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement avait de longs cheveux noirs et portait une blouse médicinale au dessus d'un jean de couleur noire. Ses yeux vert émeraude allaient de Joey à Atem et semblaient analyser la situation avec intelligence et clairvoyance.

Amusé par les vaines gesticulations de son fils de sang mais inquiet de la lueur d'intelligence qu'il avait remarqué dans les yeux du nouvel arrivant, Atem s'adressa directement a lui ;

« Bonsoir Docteur ! J'espère que vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient a ce que… »Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par la voix claire et autoritaire dudit docteur.

« Qui êtes vous ? Et que faites vous là ? »

« Nous sommes enquêteurs et nous étudions le corps pour les besoins de l'enquête. »

« Des enquêteurs ne se permettraient pas de manipuler un corps comme vous le faites et n'essayeraient pas d'effacer des preuves ! J'appelle la sécurité … »

Bien que proche de l'interphone et du bouton d'alerte le jeune légiste ne pût donner l'alerte. En effet, voyant que la situation leur échappait, Atem avait usé de sa rapidité vampirienne pour stopper le bras du jeune homme.

« Je te le déconseille fortement …et je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée … » Susurra le roi vampirien à l'oreille du jeune homme.

« Ahem…. Atem … je crois qu'on a comme un problème …tu veux que je demande a Seto de … ? » Questionna Joey qui pressentait que les choses n'auraient pas dues se passer ainsi.

« Non Joey, c'est inutile. Cela ressemble davantage à un petit contretemps qu'à un véritable problème. »

« Mais … » Commença le blond qui s'arrêta en entendant le légiste prendre la parole.

« Vous êtes des vampires n'est-ce pas ? »

Atem acquiesça en souriant.

« Dommage pour toi d'avoir voulu faire du zèle, je ne doute pas de tes compétence et dans un autre état de fait je t'aurais féliciter mais pour l'instant … Joey ? Je te le laisse… Débarrasses nous en … ! »

Tout en disant cela, le souverain avait envoyé le légiste a son protégé qui l'avait réceptionné juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Estomaqué et légèrement dubitatif, Joey leva les yeux vers son seigneur et maître

« Atem ? …Que veux tu dire ? »

« Tu es un vampire, … fais fonctionner tes neurones et tu vas bien trouver une solution adéquate. » Ironisa le souverain, conscient qu'il mettait son protégé à l'épreuve …

Puis, sans plus se préoccuper du sort du médecin légiste, le roi des vampires retourna à son occupation première et entreprit de finir de faire disparaître les traces sur le corps de l'autre victime.

Resté seul avec le légiste aux cheveux de jais, Joey essayait de se convaincre que ce qu'il allait faire était naturel et qu'il en était tout a fait capable. Après tout, il avait déjà vu beaucoup de vampires tuer des victimes innocentes… Les créatures des ténèbres étaient naturellement cruelles et despotiques et il ne pouvait échapper a cette règle … Surtout que … au final, lorsqu'il s'abreuvait , il tuait aussi ses victimes … et avec encore plus de sauvagerie quand on y réfléchissait bien … Les victimes avaient le temps de sentir venir la mort pendant que leur sang les quittait … Elle avaient le temps de ressentir le froid de la grande faucheuse les envahir avant de connaître le néant … Oui tout cela était bien plus cruel que de briser la nuque d'un être humain …Alors pourquoi ne parvenait il pas a faire pivoter d'un mouvement sec la nuque de cet humain ?

Joey en était là dans ses élucubrations quand il releva la tête et croisa les prunelles assombries de son souverain qui le contemplait avec un mélange d'impatience et de préoccupation.

« Atem ? … je… »

« Et bien qu'attends-tu ? »

« …Je… ne … peux… pas … Désolé… » Articula dans un chuchotement le vampire blond.

En faisant cet aveu, Joey avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver. Il venait de témoigner de son incapacité à tuer de sang froid et pire encore, il venait d'aller a l'encontre d'un ordre qui lui avait été donné par Atem lui-même. De cet acte, tout courageux qu'il ait pu être, découlait maintenant la possibilité de se faire tuer pour cette incapacité insoupçonnée jusqu'alors.

Atem s'avançait maintenant d'un air menaçant vers Joey qui espérait que le passage de vie a trépas se ferait rapidement et sans douleur. Parvenu a hauteur son protégé, Atem plongea ses prunelles améthystes dans celles mordorés de Joey, qui bien qu'ayant peur avait toujours la tête relevée. Après un moment qui paru durer des siècles, les lèvres du souverain s'ourlèrent doucement en un sourire sardonique tandis qu'il se reculait de quelques pas avant d'hocher la tête … comme satisfait du comportement de son protégé.

« Ne t'excuses jamais … c'est une marque de faiblesse Joey ! Quelque part je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas encore prêt et je ne peux t'en vouloir …J'aurais du t'apprendre a être plus cruel que cela … je suppose que c'est en partie ma faute … Cependant, tu me mets dans l'embarras et tu t'exposes aux moqueries de Seto en refusant de le tuer tu sais ? »

Incapable de dire un seul mot, le vampire blond hocha la tête …et moins d'une minute passèrent avant que Joey n'ose exprimer sa pensée …

« Et si … si nous le transformions … »

« Joey … si je t'écoutais, tu transformerais toutes tes victimes …jamais je n'ai vu vampire aussi charitable que toi … » se moqua le vampire souverain avant de reprendre plus sérieusement ;

« De plus tu n'es pas sans connaître les risques et les devoirs qui incombe au père face au réceptacle ….Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?»

« Pas vraiment … mais …je me disais qu'il pourrait peut être… nous être utile …Il est légiste et il possède sans doute des connaissances dans des domaines dont nous ignorons beaucoup de choses … Et puis avec les sorciers qui deviennent plus puissants … »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire et il me coûte de te le dire mais ce n'est peut être pas une mauvaise idée … Transformes-le si tu le souhaites mais s'il nous trahis, tu seras châtié tout autant que lui.»

**&&&**

Cette nuit là, Joey avait scellé son destin avec celui de Sasuke en faisant de ce dernier son fils de sang . L'apprentissage du jeune homme avait été d'une facilité déconcertante aux yeux de son « père » qui ne comprenait aucunement pourquoi son protégé semblait si a l'aise dans sa nouvelle condition de vie .

Voyant cela, Sasuke avait explosé de rire et lui avait expliqué que du temps de son vivant, il était fasciné par les légendes urbaines dans lesquelles baignait la ville. L'existence de vampire faisant partie de ces contes, le jeune légiste n'avait eu aucun mal a se documenter sur ces créatures buveuses de sang et avait ainsi pu assouvir sa soif de connaissances avant même d'être inclus dans le camps.

Peu a peu, au fil du temps, Sasuke avait su prendre une place particulière dans le clan des vampires. Lors d'une sortie nocturne qui avait mal tournée, le souverain était rentré avec un carreau d'arbalète fiché très prêt de son cœur. Trop prêt a dire vrai. Une mauvaise manipulation ou une légère déviation de l'angle dans lequel se trouvait le carreau et c'était alors la mort assurée pour Atem.

Peu soucieux de laisser son trône vacant a ce stade de son règne, le roi vampire était alors rentré au manoir sans toucher a l'objet intrus, tentant de son mieux de laisser intact l'angle d'entrée. Lorsque Sasuke avait vu cela, il avait indiqué la meilleure manière de s'y prendre pour retirer le carreau, mais ses indications était tellement techniques qu'aucuns des vampires présent n'y avait compris quoique ce fut.

Lassé du discours estudiantin du légiste, Atem lui avait tout bonnement suggéré d'agir au lieu de parler . D'abord effrayé a cette idée Sasuke avait voulu refuser mais songeant qu'il se devait de faire ses preuves après avoir étalé son savoir, il se contraignit a retirer le carreau abandonné.

Depuis lors, le jeune homme avait acquis la place de laborantin dans le clan des vampires et Atem avait très souvent fait appel a ses services pour contrer certains maléfices du clan des sorciers. Resté modeste malgré ses attributions, Sasuke n'avait jamais oublié a qui il devait sa condition vampirienne et avait tissé un lien très amical avec Joey.

Lien qui l'avait amené a se sacrifier sans réserve pour celui qui lui avait donné une non vie et c'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui Joey avait estimé naturel de lui rendre hommage en mettant en place cette cérémonie.

**&&&**

Les rideaux de la chambre avait été tirés et empêchaient la clarté de l'aube d'entrer dans la pièce. Précaution sans doute prise pour permettre à la jeune personne qui y reposait de ne pas se réveiller et de goûter ainsi a un repos bienfaisant et réparateur. Hochant la tête a cette attention, il remarqua cependant qu'une immense bougie avait été allumée sur la table de nuit tandis qu'une autre diffusait sa douce chaleur sur le plateau de la commode de style coloniale qui régnait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Des bougies apparemment parfumées s'il se fiait à la légère odeur de lavandin mêlée a celle du cèdre qui régnait dans la pièce.

Nul besoin de se demander qui avait bien pu s'occuper de tout cela. Seul Yugi était encore assez humain pour s'occuper des autres avec bonté en pensant a tout ce qui leur était nécessaire. L'Oracle possédait une vaste connaissance des herbes et autres senteurs … il appelait cela l'aromathérapie et selon lui, cette méthode valait bien plus que celles proposées par les alchimistes et autres médecins.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées qui somme toute ne le concernaient en rien, l'intrus s'avança jusqu'au lit qu'il avait délaissé sans surveillance quelques heures auparavant afin de régler quelques petits détails urgents.

Parvenu a la tête du lit, il s'aperçut que celle qu'il avait laissée pendant une partie de la nuit n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce … Endormie , le visage enfoui sous les couvertures ne laissant dépasser que ses yeux clos, Sérénity reposait sereinement insensible a la venue du vampire.

Ce dernier prit doucement place dans le fauteuil toujours posté près de la tête de lit sans quitter un seul instant des yeux ce visage empreint de douceur. Apparemment la potion que l'Oracle avait administré à la belle faisait son œuvre et l'avait plongé dans un doux sommeil pendant que son corps récupérait des attaques subies.

Des attaques que la jeune fille avait pourtant particulièrement encaissées, rendant coup pour coup sans se laisser impressionner par des adversaires qui étaient pourtant bien moins fluets qu'elle …Il avait suffit d'un instant d'inattention pour que tout bascule et que Sérénity se retrouve a terre, a moitié assommée et en état de choc. Etat de choc qu'elle avait démontré a tous en fondant en larmes dans les bras de son sauveur avant de s'endormir d'une fatigue nerveuse.

Loin de condamner cet état de faits, tous les vampires présents avait admiré le courage et la vaillance de la vampire la plus jeune de leur troupe lorsque Seto l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre afin de lui donner le repos auquel elle avait droit.

Interrompu dans le souvenir de cette partie de la nuit par un bruit provenant de la porte, le vampire éveillé tourna son regard vers celle-ci et regarda sans aucun étonnement Joey et Yugi entrer dans la chambre. Visiblement, tous deux avaient fini la cérémonie funèbre de Sasuke et, au vu de l'air las qu'ils arboraient, il était clair qu'ils ne demandaient qu'à aller se reposer eux aussi.

Cependant, l'inquiétude du frère pour sa jeune sœur avait été la plus forte et ce fut dans un chuchotement que Joey s'adressa au vampire veilleur.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

«Mieux… je crois … Elle se repose »

« Bien… »

L'échange avait été fait dans une suite de murmures et de chuchotements dans le but de ne pas réveiller la demoiselle et pour la première fois peut être depuis qu'il les connaissait, Yugi s'aperçut que Seto et Joey était capable de se parler cordialement sans s'insulter. L'humanité avait raison de dire que l'amour était une chose qui pouvait faire des miracles. Il suffisait de regarder les deux vampires pour s'en persuader … même si chacun portait un amour différent à la jeune endormie.

Cependant, malgré ces précautions silencieuses, la jeune Sérénity poussa un faible gémissement qui attira le regard des trois autres occupants de la pièce … avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux …

Ceci fait, l'air un peu perdu, elle se mit en devoir de promener son regard dans la chambre et sur ces visiteurs inattendus. Craignant une complication suite à son sommeil de fatigue nerveuse, Yugi et les deux vampires furent on ne peut plus soulager lorsque la jeune fille leur offrit un léger sourire un peu fatigué en leur balançant ;

« Hey, revenez-en, j'suis pas morte ! »

Bien que techniquement incorrecte, cette exclamation permit aux trois visiteurs de voir que tout allait pour le mieux et que la jeune vampire ne garderait aucun séquelle de cette nuit apocalyptique.

Désireux de s'en assurer plus concrètement, Yugi demanda à Seto et Joey de sortir de la chambre et de le laisser examiner la jeune fille. Les deux vampires accédèrent sans aucune difficulté a cette requête et c'est d'un commun accord, qu'après avoir salué la demoiselle, ils décidèrent de se mettre en quête d'Atem afin d'être au courant des événements a venir.

Les deux vampires déambulaient ainsi depuis a peine quelques minutes dans les couloirs lorsque Joey, qui s'était retenu depuis son entrée dans la chambre de sa jeune sœur, rompit le silence qui s'était instauré entre eux et qui maintenant menaçait de devenir pesant.

« Tu l'as veillé toute la nuit ? » demanda t'il sur un ton qu'il espérait neutre.

A dire vrai, ce qu'avait énoncé Joey tenait plus de la constatation que de la simple question et il était clair que sous cette demande simpliste et somme toute naturelle, un message sous-jacent était perceptible.

C'est donc en tout état de cause que Seto répondit ;

« Presque … je l'ai laissé quelques heures le temps de mettre en place le plan de garde du manoir … avec Bakura qui possède Anzu et Atem qui n'est pas reparu … »

La réponse de Seto était a l'exemple de la question de Joey … Par un simple état de fait , le vampire aux yeux de glace confirmait au frère de Sérénity qu'il n'avait fait que veiller sa jeune sœur dans le but de s'assurer qu'aucune complication ne viendrait troubler son rétablissement.

Rassuré mais cependant soucieux quand a leur avenir commun, Joey ne put s'empêcher d'énoncer a voix haute ses inquiétudes.

« L'avenir s'annonce plutôt mal pour nous … »

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Espérons qu'Atem aura une solution a ce qui nous arrive. »

Joey n'ajouta rien. Entendre Seto lui dire, implicitement certes mais il lui avait avoué quand même, qu'il était également inquiet et qu'il ne voyait pas la suite des évènements comme quelque chose de facile était suffisamment terrifiant comme cela sans en rajouter. Ce fut donc dans un autre silence empli d'inquiétude que les deux vampires continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre de leur souverain.

Parvenus devant celle-ci, Seto entreprit de signaler sa présence en toquant trois petits coups contre le chambranle de la porte. Petits coups qui restèrent sans réponse. Interloqués, les deux vampires échangèrent un regard d'incertitude.

Fallait-il prendre le risque d'entrer dans la chambre d'Atem sans y avoir été invité au risque de se faire châtier ou valait-il mieux attendre un quelconque signe en sachant qu'au vu des derniers évènements il pouvait fort bien être arriver n'importe quoi ?

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Seto prit sur lui de clicher la porte et d'entrer dans l'antre de leur maître. Tout en restant sur le seuil, le second du roi engloba la chambre d'un seul regard, remarquant ainsi que non seulement Atem n' y était pas mais qu'en plus, il n'y était sans doute pas revenu depuis un certain temps.

Faisant signe à Joey de le suivre, Seto se dirigea alors vers la chambre d'Anzu qui était un peu plus loin. L'aile du manoir dans lequel il se trouvait ne comptait que peu de chambres. Seuls Atem et Anzu y avaient la leur. Les deux autres chambres disponibles étaient réservées a leurs éventuels invités et seuls Yugi et Rebecca en occupaient une.

Troublant le silence qui s'était naturellement instauré entre eux, Joey demanda l'attention de son compagnon d'infortune ;

« Seto ? »

« Hum ? »

La monosyllabe dont il avait hérité démontrait que ledit Seto n'était pas en faveur d'une longue discussion et que sa nouvelle cordialité envers Joey pouvait a tout moment basculer. Conscient qu'il marchait sur des œufs mais désireux d'ôter un poids de sa conscience, le blond continua ;

« Merci … d'avoir veillé sur Sérénity … j'aurais du le faire mais je devais … »

« Je sais … Pas la peine de t'en vouloir … Et puis ça ne m'a pas vraiment dérangé … »

Joey jugea plus prudent de s'en tenir à cette réponse et ne posa pas la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. A lieu de cela, il se promit, s'ils s'en sortaient tous, de peut être revoir son jugement sur son pire ennemi et de découvrir si au final, celui qu'on disait ne pas avoir de cœur pouvait en cacher un tout petit quelque part sous sa carapace.

Résolution qu'il oublia cependant bien vite lorsque Seto jugea bon d'ajouter ;

« Ceci dit …Ne crois pas que cela me fait t'apprécier davantage … »

Soupirant, le blond contra alors avec une de ces piques légendaires

« Cela va sans dire …de toutes façons tu es tellement égocentrique qu'il me semble impossible que tu ne puisses apprécier quelqu'un d'autre que toi …… »

Si aux yeux de n'importe quel autre vampire cet échange peu amical aurait pu passer pour un début de déclaration de guerre, pour les deux vampires, elle représentait bien plus que cela. Plus qu'une véritable querelle, la joute verbale qu'ils venaient de livrer leur permettaient à tous deux de faire descendre la pression et de revenir en terrain connu.

Les temps étaient suffisamment troublés comme cela sans qu'ils en rajoutent encore plus. En temps de guerre et de doutes, il fallait toujours avoir sous la main quelque chose a quoi se rapprocher si l'on voulait être capable de s'en sortir. De plus, les sentiments étaient déjà bien difficilement cernables pour chacun sans qu'en plus ils en parlent entre eux …

Oui certaines choses ne changeraient pas tant que cela dans cette cohue indescriptible et quelque part cela était réconfortant car cela permettait de garder un certain espoir pour un futur qui s'annonçait pour le moment bien difficile.

Tout en songeant a leur forme de complicité bien peu banale, les deux vampires étaient parvenus devant la chambre d'Anzu. Là, ils recommencèrent le même manège que quelques minutes avant et toquèrent a la porte dans l'espoir de s'annoncer.

Mais là encore, aucune réponse ne leur parvint.

« S'il n'est pas là … » Commença Joey

« Il ne peut être qu'ici ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis son retour et je suis sûr qu'il est resté dans cette chambre après avoir appris qu'Anzu avait disparue. »

« Il a peut être décidé d'aller la chercher lui-même …Tu sais, j'ai vu son regard quand il a appris que Bakura l'avait enlevée … On aurait dit que le sol venait de s'effondrer sous ses pieds … Je savais qu'il tenait a elle mais je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était a ce point … » Confessa Joey

« Foutaises ! Il savait qui elle était dès le début et il connaissait les risques a la garder auprès de lui. Ton roi est quelqu'un de faible qui s'est laissé corrompre par Anzu … »

« C'est ton point de vue Kaiba ! Je ne crois pas qu'être tombé amoureux d'Anzu soit une marque de faiblesse. J'ai toujours pensé que c'est son amour pour elle qui lui a donné une certaine force … » Argumenta le blond qui ne pouvait souffrir le ton hautain pris pas Seto pour dénigrer son ami.

« Une certaine force ? Tu te fous de moi Wheeler ? Où est elle cette force maintenant ? Et ne me sors pas qu'elle l'a délaissé quand Anzu a disparue … Tu trouves tout ce bordel digne d'un souverain toi ? Renoncer au bien de son peuple pour son bien personnel ? Abandonner ses sujets dans la crise au lieu de combattre ? »

Bien que d'une loyauté a toute épreuve envers Atem qui était son roi mais plus encore son ami, Joey ne pût pourtant que penser que Seto n'avait pas tout a fait tord. Atem restait le souverain de tout un clan et même s'il comprenait et compatissait à la peine qu'il pouvait ressentir, Atem se devait de garder la tête haute et de conduire son clan à la victoire.

Peu décidé a faire part de son accord a Seto, Joey se retourna vers la porte et s'apprêtait a re-toquer une nouvelle fois quand un bruit le fit se stopper. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un se battait à l'intérieur de la pièce et finissait de casser ce qui ne l'avait pas été la veille.

D'un commun accord et comme un seul homme, les deux vampires n'attendirent pas de réponse et entrèrent aussitôt dans la chambre d'Anzu et durent faire face à un spectacle des plus abasourdissant …

* * *

_Pas de mot de fin ?  
_Si … même si je me doute que peu d'entre vous suivent encore cette fic, je vous promets de la continuer et de la finir. Prochaine update inconnue mais le plus vite possible que je le peux c'est promis …  
_C'est sûr ça va leur donner envie de revenir a tes lecteurs ce discours ..  
_Bah ! Tu veux que je dise quoi ? J'ai bien l'intention de l'avancer pas mal pendant les vacances mais y'a une charmante demoiselle qui m'a lancé un certain défi alors faudra bien que fasses le défi avant hein?  
_Je me disais aussi … toi et tes cap ou pas cap ? T'as jamais pu résister hein?  
_Ben non Xp

Sinon, pour les reviews, c'est comme d'habitude et surtout comme vous le sentez, je ne vous oblige a rien du tout … libre a vous d'en laisser ou pas … mais quoiqu'il en soit, je répondrais a celles qui seront laissées.… c'est promis ;-)

Bises a vous tous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année  
_N'abusez pas des bonnes choses et surtout buvez avec modération ...  
_Moon et la petite voix devenue sage (hem, hem lol)


End file.
